Planning The Future
by sweetdreaming27
Summary: Sequel to Uncleared Past, Promising Future and Looking toward The Future. Kristina and Kaylie returned home to start their new life and career. Characters from All My Children, One Life to Live and General Hospital are used in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alcazars**

**"What are your plans now?" said Skye as they were having breakfast in the dining room. "Now I am a college graduate. I guess I will be looking for a job and place of my own with Dean" said Kaylie as she smile and they look at her. **

**"Accountng?" said Skyler as he look at her and she smile at him. "Sky it's time to go to school" said Lila Rae as she smile and they left. "Your dad have something to show you later when he get home" said Skye as they got up to clean the table. "Ok" said Kaylie as she left.**

**Davis**

**"Mom?" said Kristina as she came into the house she grew up in. "Kristina isn't that Ethan's funnel shirt?" said Alexis as she notice Kristina wearing a familar shirt with her blue tank top and blue jeans then they hug. "It is and I have two. He don't know I have them yet" said Kristina as she bit her lip and smile slightly. **

**"He know they are missing does he?" said Alexis as she smile and they sit down. "He does. I didn't tell him I had them" said Kristina as they laugh and Molly came downstairs then they hug. "It's great you are back home for good. I got to go to school" said Molly as they smile and she left.**

**"Are you going out with that and see what happen then?" said Alexis as Kristina nod at her. "That's the plan and I had it for four years since he started going to PVU to see us every weekend. I told dad that we were together at Dante's wedding and I have not told him that I have been living with Ethan" said Kristina as she look at Alexis. **

**"Just tell him when you are ready" said Alexis as she got ready for work and Kristina agreed. "Thanks. I was to meet Kaylie for lunch" said Kristina as she look at her watch and got up. "Is that new?" said Alexis as she look at Kristina's watch and Kristina nod. "Ethan got it for me as my graduation gift" said Kristina as they smile and they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"What took you too long?" said Kaylie as she sit at the counter facing Mike who was talking to Kaylie when Kristina show up. "Sorry I want to talk to my mom" said Kristina as Kaylie smile and she sit down. "He's going to bust you for stealing both of his and kept them for four years" said Kaylie as they smile and she agreed.**

**"Four years?" said Mike as he look at Kristina and she look at Mike. "Ethan have ****been coming to see us every weekend for last four years at PVU" said Kristina as Mike give them coffee and they smile. ****"Kristina?" said Ethan as he walk into Kelly's and notice ****Kristina wearing one of his missing shirts.**

**"Hi" said Kristina as she turn around to look at Ethan. ****"That is mine you thief I gather you have my other one too?" said Ethan as he went to her slowly and she smile. "I do. They still smell like you" said Kristina as Kaylie watch them both. **

**"For last four years you had them and never wash them?" said Ethan as he stand in front of her. ****"Alright. I did wash them and wear them every monday after you left then. I wear them every night. When you was there I hid them in my closet" said Kristina as he smile at her and they kiss.**

**"Missed me much?" said Ethan as she blush and Kaylie laugh then Dean came in. "I see that you got busted" said Dean as they laugh then Dean kiss Kaylie. "Can I keep them?" said Kristina as she pout while looking at him. **

**"All you had to do was ask" said Ethan as he sit by her and they smile. "Really? but I had good times hiding it and letting you wonder where they went" said Kristina as he put his hands on both sides of Kristina's stool then got close to her.**

**"I pretty much gave up after two years and I could always get more. Those two was my favorites" said Ethan as she kiss him and he back up to his seat. "I am sorry I stole you favorite shirts" said Kristina as they smile and he kiss her hand in his. "It's okay" said Ethan as she smile at him and they had lunch.**

**"When do we tell everyone we are engaged?" said Dean as he smile at her and she look at the ring he gave her. "Want to get our whole family to Metro Court for dinner and tell them?" said Kaylie as she smile when he agreed and they kiss. **

**"I am in. I love you" said Dean as they hold one other hands. ****"They still together?" said Mike as he and Kristina were watching them. "They are and still in love. The longest relationship than us" said Kristina as she smile at Ethan who agreed.**

**"We have been together for four years. They been together for seven years" said Ethan as Kaylie and Dean came over to them. "Kris, Ethan Metro Court at 6pm tell the family and close friends" said Kaylie as she smile at them and left with Dean.**

** "Tonight? I want to go swimming" said Ethan as he look at her and she smile at him. "Sure for couple of hours then we got to go get ready" said Kristina as they agreed and left.**

**Alcazars**

**"Dad I want the whole family at Metro Court tonight at 6pm and I told mom" said Kaylie as she found him in the living room. "Okay and tomorrow meet me next door" said Lorenzo as she smile at him. "The house that is for sale?" said Kaylie as he nod and she smile then left to make phone calls.**

**Q's boat house**

**"Dillon?" said Ethan as he went to get his towel then put on the necklace he took off earlier and start drying himself from swimming. "Ethan" said Dillon as he look inside the boat house. "What are you doing?" said Ethan as he look at him and look in his bag. "Looking for my watch" said Dillon as he went to look for it.**

**"Lost it?" said Ethan as he smile and got his shirt out of the bag. "Found it. How's the water?" said Dillon as he close the door and look at him. "Cool and it's not bad" said Ethan as he put on his shirt and Kristina came over to him.**

**"I am cold already" said Kristina as she ran toward her towel and put it around her. "Just dry off and you will feel better" said Ethan as he smile at her. "Sure" said Kristina as she look in the same bag Ethan was in.**

** "Ethan we need to go before we are late because Kaylie will kill us if we ruined it for her" said Kristina as she dry off then got her shirt and short on. "Dillon you have to go. Emily got the call from her and she said all of you are going beside Georgie and Nikolas plus the kids" said Ethan as Dillon look at them.**

**"Six?" said Dillon as Kristina nod and they smile at him. "Let's go Ethan" said Kristina as she pack the bag and Ethan took it to carry it. "See you soon" said Ethan as he look at them and left with Kristina.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Are you ready?" said Kristina as she was getting ready to go. "I am" said Ethan as he got up after putting on his shoes. "You look handsome" said Kristina as Ethan kiss her. "You are my beautiful girl" said Ethan as she smile and they left.**

**Metro Court**

**"Twenty minutes early and no Kaylie yet" said Ethan as he and Kristina went to the bar. "I am going to talk to one of my brothers" said Kristina as she saw Dante, Lulu and Peter arrive. "Dante" said Kristina as she went to them and they smile. **

**"Kris" said Dante as they hug and move to a table. ****"He got big" said Kristina as they start talking then Ethan brought some drink for them. "Here" said Ethan as he give Kristina her cup and she smile at him. ****"Thanks" said Kristina as she took a sip and he kiss her head. "She's here" said Ethan as Kaylie and Dean arrive.**

**"What's the news?" said Molly as the whole room agreed with her. "We are getting married" said Kaylie as they stood still and the room was silence. **

**"Kaylie" said Jacilyn as she hug her then Lorenzo and others with congratulations on the wedding announcement. "Welcome to the family Dean" said Diego as they shake hands and smile. "Thanks" said Dean as Kaylie went to hug Diego. "Let's eat and celebrate the news" said Diego as they sit down and start having dinner.**

**"Diego. You think he's good enough for her" said Dillon as he, Georgie, Lulu, Dante, Peter, Matt and Maxie sit with Abby and Diego. "I do" said Diego as he look at him then at where Kaylie's sitting at with Dean. "Young love these days" said Dillon as he smile at Georgie and they agreed.**

**"To Kaylie and Dean may they have happy long life together" said Sam as they cheer and drink to it. "Thanks Sam. All of you for coming it mean alot to us. You are coming to the wedding" said Kaylie as they replied that they all are coming.**

**"Awesome. Sam and Ryan it's been one year and half since you two hitched" said Dean as they laugh and the boys smile. "It is and got married during our junior year" said Ryan as he and Sam smile while they agreed.**

**"It was beautiful" said Kristina as she smile. "And caught the bride's flowers at Dante's wedding" said Ethan as they laugh. "Kay caught Abby's at her wedding" said Dean as they talk about good times. **

**"Our little girl grew up and getting married" said Jacilyn as she and Lorenzo look over at Kaylie's table. "Where did the time go?" said Lorenzo as they smile.**

**"We have Lila Rae, Skyler and AJ left since Diego is married then her" said Skye as they agreed. **

**"I am ready to go home. I was swimming with him and we had fun but I am wore out" said Kristina as they agreed to go. "Let's go then" said Ethan as he help her up then Kristina grab her purse. "Later" said Kaylie as she smile and they left.**

**Next day**

**Next door by Alcazars**

**"Dad we are here" said Kaylie as she and Dean enter the house to look around. "What do you think?" said Lorenzo as he smile when they look over to him and the rest of the family standing in the living room. "What does that mean?" said Dean as he look at them then Kaylie. "It's ours?" said Kaylie as she smile at them. **

**"All yours as your graduation gift" said Lorenzo as they hug. "Thank you dad" said Kaylie as she and Dean hug then they smile. "We got the payment on the house paid until September then you two are paying it after you two get a job" said Jacilyn as they nod in agreement.**

**"Good. We can start shopping for the house when you two are free" said Skye as they smile then Kaylie and Dean look at each other. "We got job interview today" said Dean as they look at them. "Good luck and here's the keys" said Aidan as he smile and they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"Hey Mike coffee please" said Ethan as he went to Kelly's to get coffee before going to Haunted Star. "The return of other missing shirt?" said Mike as he give him a go to cup of coffee and notice his shirt. **

**"It is and she have the one she wore yesterday. I guess you heard the news?" said Ethan as he smile and Mike nod. "Kaylie and Dean's wedding. I was invited" said Mike as they smile and Ethan agreed. "We may be in it" said Ethan as he touch his necklace.**

**"Maybe. Nice necklace" said Mike as he notice it in his hand. "Thanks. Kristina and I gave each other the necklace on New Year's Eve last year. She have one with my name on it and I have hers" said Ethan as he smile and put his hand on the heart. **

**"Take good care of her you hear?" said Mike as he point to him then Ethan raise his hands up. "I will" said Ethan as he smile and left while Mike went into the kitchen.**

_**E- I love you and I am out looking for a job. Wish me luck- Kristina**_

_**K- Good luck and remember I love you no matter what- Ethan**_

**Haunted Star**

**"The lost boy return" said Luke as they laugh when Ethan appear. "What's going on family?" said Ethan as he look at Lucky, Nikolas and Lulu standing by Luke. **

**"Dodge we were talking about Kaylie and her wedding to Dean. How wonderful it will be. She may miss Pete when her wedding date come closer" said Luke as they agreed.**

**"She and Pete got along well once she came home. Losing him was hard on her and Peter made it better for her once he was born. I know she does missed him as time go on" said Lulu as Ethan hug her. "It's okay. Dean can handle her" said Ethan as his phone ring and he get it out.**

_**E- Be my best man? Kristina accepted Kaylie's offer to be her maid of honor. That mean you and her will be walking down together- Dean**_

_**D- Sure. Keep us updated- Ethan**_

_**E- We will- Dean**_

**"Who was it?" said Lucky as they watch him texting on his phone. "Dean and I am the best man while Kristina is maid of honor" said Ethan as he grin at them and put his phone away. "You and Kristina still together?" said Nikolas as he look at him and Ethan nod. "We are" said Ethan as he look at him and they smile. **

**"You are in love with my husband's little sister Kristina?" said Lulu as she smile at him and he chuckle. "I am" said Ethan as they smile and laugh. "Later" said Lucky as he left with Lulu and Nikolas.**

_**K- Dean asked me as his best man- Ethan**_

_**K- Maxie hired me and Kaylie to work in her company's accounting office and he told you I am maid of honor?- Kristina**_

_**K- He did- Ethan**_

_**E- Later- Kristina**_

**Docks**

**"Hey" said Kristina as she arrive and Ethan turn around to smile at her. "Ready to eat?" said Ethan as she nod at him. "Starving and I had great time learning at work with Kaylie" said Kristina as he nod and hold her in his arms. "Let's go" said Ethan as they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"Have you see Katie?" said Kristina as they were eating dinner. "I have see Johnny lately and she may be at work" said Ethan as Kristina look at Ethan. "I love you" said Kristina as he smile at her. **

**"I love you too" said Ethan as he eat his fries. "Much better" said Kristina as she finish eat her food. "I know" said Ethan as they smile and left after paying the bill.**

**Dean and Kaylie's house**

**"We got our master bedroom the kitchen, and all bathroom done" said Kaylie as they were sitting on the floor in the living room. "Got the power on. I brought the bed and stuff today" said Dean as he pet Casey who was laying down by them. "You working at Johnny's garage?" said Kaylie as he nod. "He rarely keep it open and with me working there now we can keep it open more" said Dean as they spend the night together in their first home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kaylie and Dean's**

**K-**_** Dad called for a meeting at the warehouses and we are to be there with him he asked for us to come- Diego**_

_**D- Ok- Kaylie**_

**"What is it?" said Dean as he look at Kaylie after he clean up after breakfast. "Dad called a for a meeting at his warehouse. He asked Diego and I to be there with him tonight" said Kaylie as they look at each other. **

**"Mob? At least Jake and Mike work for us now not your dad anymore" said Dean as he got up to go over to her then they kiss. "They respect my dad very much and have I tell you how ****great**** the house look lately?" said Kaylie as she smile when he smile at her. "You did many times" said Dean as they kiss then left to work.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

_**K- Alcazars called a meeting tonight at his warehouse tonight. Tell Ethan and Johnny to look out at the docks nearby for trouble- Kaylie**_

**"What is it?" said Ethan as he look at Kristina who just look at her phone. "Lorenzo called for a meeting tonight. Kaylie want you and Johnny on the lookout by the docks by their warehouses" said Kristina as she look over to him. "Mob? I will tell Johnny since he want me to stop by before I go see Luke and Tracy" said Ethan as she smile and they kiss then left.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

_**K- Alcazars called a meeting tonight at his warehouse tonight. Tell Ethan and Johnny to look out at the docks nearby for trouble- Kaylie**_

_**K- I need you at the meeting and we will be becoming ally to them again tonight and I would want to see you there- Jason**_

_**J- I will be there dad- Katie**_

**"You ok baby?" said Johnny as he look at her and went over to her. "I am" said Katie as she show him the text messages. "You go to work and get off at five right? I will go talk to Diego, Dean and Ethan" said Johnny as they got ready to go. "I am. I love you John" said Katie as he smile and kiss her. "I love you too Katie" said Johnny as they left.**

**Sonny's**

**"Dad can we talk?" said Kristina as she arrive and look at him after she walk into the living room. "Sure" said Sonny as he smile at her and motion her to sit down. "Dante what are you doing here?" said Kristina as Dante arrive and they look at him. **

**"Need to ask Sonny something?" said Brenda as Dante smile and nod. "You first" said Dante as he look at Kristina. "Dante, Kristina" said Sonny as he look at them both. ****"Lulu and I got four tickets for baseball game. We want to take Morgan with us" said Dante as he look at Sonny who in return look at him.**

**"Morgan will be home soon then you can ask him" said Sonny as he smile and he look at Kristina. "Promise me you won't do anything" said Kristina as she look at him. "I promise" said Sonny as he, Brenda and Dante look at her. "I have been living with Ethan for four years" said Kristina as she bit her lip. **

**"Ok" said Sonny as she smile at him. "I love him and he love me. We knew each other so well. He's always there for me" said Kristina as Michael and Morgan arrive. "Hey what's going on?" said Michael as Morgan look at everyone.**

**"Alright. Morgan you up for baseball this weekend?" said Dante as he look at Morgan. "Sure" said Morgan as he smile and they laugh. "Cool. We will get you after school on Friday then hit the road since the game's Saturday and we will be home Sunday" said Dante as they smile and they keep watching them. **

**"I can't wait" said Morgan as he hug Dante. "So do we. I better get to work" said Dante as he smile at them and left. "Thanks dad" said Kristina as she hug him and left.**

**Alcazar's warehouses**

**"Kristina's at Kelly's with Michael and Karla. Ethan and Johnny are at the docks on lookout" said Kaylie as she and Diego walk side by side toward the meeting room.**

**"After all it's Katie's family we are meeting right now" said Diego as he open the door then they enter the door and he close it. "Gentlemen, meet my son Diego and my daughter Kaylie whom one of you already have met as a friend of Katie's" said Lorenzo as he stand in front of the whole room then have Diego and Kaylie stand by him.**

**"We have two men out there that work their butt off to keep the peace in town and we want to keep that with other mob being out on parole. We haven't found the other mob who tried to take my dad and I out but we made it through.**

** If we ally together we can find them. I am happily married with a little girl and my wife was a mob princess herself. She lost her dad when she was a kid. I have other little sister and brother that we want to protect next to my daughter" said Diego as he look at everyone and he look over to Kaylie.**

**"You know I have spend much time thinking of what to say beside I talked to Katie before about what my life have been like. Before age eight I had safe childhood until my parents met again in this town and once I met them my life changed not that I want it to change back because the moment I met my dad and Diego I love them already even for my little sister. **

**I have two couisns that I care for and one of them lost their dad before he was born. I am getting married next summer and someday we would want to have children. We want to keep the children safe in this town" said Kaylie as she look at them and smile when Lorenzo hug her while Diego smile at her.**

**"Well done. I found out that my daughter's dating a mob boss Johnny what do you think of him?" said Jason as they look over to him. "Johnny Zacchara?" said Lorenzo as Kaylie walk over to the window looking out toward the docks where Ethan and Johnny are standing at.**

**"He's one of my allies" said Diego as he look at Jason then Kaylie and back to him. "A good friend of mine and Ethan work for him who is dating Kristina who is ****Sonny Corinthos's only daughter. She have three brothers with same dad and two sisters with same mom" said Kaylie as she turn around to look at Jason and Diego. ****"You raised her well" said Jason as he and Lorenzo smile.**

**"Her mother raised her on her own for eight years while I never knew I had a daughter before Lila Rae. She get more credit than I do. We agreed she may be Drake but alcazar through and through like Diego is. My youngest ones are only ones I have raised from birth. Kaylie since she turned nine.**

** He was already seventeen when we met" said Lorenzo as Diego and Kaylie laugh. "Dad meeting you have helped me turn my life around and only good thing out of it was my sisters, brother, my daughter and Abby" said Diego as he smile at them.**

**"I know Abby. Is her family from Chicago mob organization, What name was it James?" said Jason as he look at James. "Wilson" said Diego as they look at him. **

**"That's it. Her father was a good friend of mine since childhood when I moved to NYC we pacted to be ally until death. Last time I saw her was at age ten" said Jason as Diego look at them. **

**"They moved to NYC after his death and she said one of her uncles run the business. They moved to Californa when she was twelve. She's my wife and mother of my daughter" said Diego as they look at each other. ****"I would like to see her again and we are still ally to them" said Jason as Lorenzo smile and look at Diego along with Kaylie.**

**"I will have to talk to her first and my daughter stay safe. Brielle and Leni are here in town" said Diego as they look at each other. "Leni is my couisn on my mom's side. Now I know where she was for years" said Jason as he look at Diego.**

**"Brielle was eight back then and those girls still close?" said James as he nod then the door open and close. "Sorry I am late I got held up in ER" said Katie as they smile at her and she went over to Jason. "It's ok and how did you met Johnny?" said Jason as she smile and look at Kaylie.**

** "We met through Kristina when we came here for spring break to meet Lorenzo to talk about the house we had" said Katie as he look at her. "Where did you said he is at right now?" said Jason as he look at Diego and Kaylie. "He's on the docks with Ethan" said Katie as they smile at her.**

**"It's getting late and we should go. I will talk to Abby and we will call you" said Diego as they shake hands. "Walk me out. thanks for coming to our town" said Kaylie as she smile then they left while Lorenzo finish up the meeting.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Ethan I am home" said Kristina as she went to sit down on the couch. "It went well" said Ethan as he sit down by her. "It did" said Kristina as she smile at him while he look at her. "You hungry?" said Ethan as they kiss and she nod.**

** "Starving for pizza. We had coffee from Kelly's and sitting outside" said Kristina as she kiss him and he chuckle. "Pizza coming up" said Ethan as they kiss and he got up. **

**"You order and get the door" said Kristina as she lay on the couch and watch him order the pizza. "Here" said Ethan as he give her a red wine in glass after she sit up then he sit by her.**

**"That better be the pizza" said Kristina as he laugh and she smile. "I hope so" said Ethan as he open the door to pizza delivery and paid for it. "Have you thought about getting married?" said Kristina as they eat some pizza. "Slow down Kristina you just got a job. I would like to get us a house soon and we may talk about marriage later" said Ethan as she look at him.**

** "Okay but still answer my question" said Kristina as he look at her. "Yes but we need to settle down in this town first. You were away for four years and I was gone whenever I can visiting you" said Ethan as he touch her cheek and went to kiss her. "Ok" said Kristina as she smile and they spend the night together.**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"Eight years" said Kaylie as she and Dean cuddle on the couch in their new home. "Engaged and getting married" said Dean as she smile and look at him. "Pete would be proud and I missed him" said Kaylie as he kiss her head. "I know Kay and I knew how hard his death was to you. I was there holding you through it" said Dean as she smile at him then she look over to her dog.**

**"She missed her playmates. Sam and Ryan moved to Brooklyn since Sam's family moved there and Ryan's family went back to Boston for good. Sam and Ryan said they may move to Port Charles but not right now with their new family restaurant and things they have been doing there since we graduated" said Kaylie as they look over to Casey laying in her bed sleeping. "We should get other dog" said Dean as she agreed and they spend the night together.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"My dad asked me to bring you to him for breakfast" said Katie as she sit by him in his arms. "I should meet your family" said Johnny as they kiss and he smile at her. "Good. I love you" said Katie as she smile at him and snuggle next to him. "I love you too" said Johnny as they spend the night together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"We got to go see Diego and stop by Kelly's" said Kaylie as she was ready to go and look at Dean. "You going to ask for Hallie to be flower girl?" said Dean as they smile and she kiss him. "I am" said Kaylie as they left to Diego's.**

**Abby and Diego's**

**"Kaylie" said Diego as he hug her and let them in. "Can I use Hallie in my wedding?" said Kaylie as they sit down and Diego smile. "Sure" said Diego as they smile and she hug him. "What's going on?" said Abby as she came over to join them with Hallie. "Hallie's her flower girl" said Diego as he look over at Abby after she sit by him.**

**"Who's the ring bearer?" said Abby as she look at Kaylie and Dean. "I am planning to ask Lulu to let Peter be in the wedding. Kristina, Katie, Karla and Lila Rae are in the wedding. He got Ethan, Michael, Johnny and Jamie" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean. **

**"The wedding is in June of next year" said Dean as they got up to go. "Dad's walking you down to the alter?" said Diego as he walk them to the door. "He is our dad" said Kaylie as she smile and they hug. "Later" said Diego as Kaylie and Dean left.**

**Kelly's**

**_How can he sit there and read the newspaper being comfortable with one leg under the chair and other leg by side of the table. He is quite handsome. Wait I am dating him and what am I doing_ thought Kristina as she was watching Ethan inside Kelly's and she went inside.**

**"Miss me?" said Kristina as Ethan look up and smile at her. "Always love" said Ethan as he pull her to sit on his lap. "You are handsome do you know that?" said Kristina as she have her arms around his neck. "As much as beautiful you are" said Ethan as he smile and they kiss.**

**"I don't know about you but is it wrong to see my sister and your brother kissing in public?" said Dante as he and Lulu arrive with Peter. "They are in love" said Lulu as Kristina and Ethan smile at them. **

**"Lulu can Peter be my ring bearer and I already asked Hallie to be my flower girl" said Kaylie as she and Dean arrive then start talking to Lulu. "You seem comfortable with them?" said Dante as he point to Kristina sitting on Ethan lap with her arms around his neck.**

**"We are used to it" said Kaylie as Ethan laugh and Kristina smile at him.**

**"Dante. Their friendship is rare and they are brave to do what no best friend would have done where their fathers used to be at war. They always have one other back. Kaylie is strong and brave. She would walk through fire head up high for anything. Kristina grew up over her high school years and she's strong but brave to speak her mind" said Lulu as Kaylie and Kristina smile.**

**"True" said Dean as Ethan agreed with him. "We had good times over our college years" said Kaylie as they missed those days. "We did" said Ethan as she got up and Ethan got up a minute later. "I am glad to be home out of college" said Kristina as she smile and they agreed with her.**

**"They totally have that connection and drawn in to each other like magnet" said Lulu as they laugh when Ethan went around Kristina and put his arms around her. "Adorable are they? Now can Peter?" said Kaylie as she smile at Lulu. "Nice move" said Ethan as he chuckle and Kristina smile while being in his arms.**

**"Yes he can" said Lulu as Johnny, Katie and Olivia walk inside. "Ma" said Dante as he and Olivia hug then some of them start talking. "We are here to eat with her dad" said Johnny as he stand behind Katie before she went to join her dad at the table for breakfast. "We was to be going" said Ethan as Kristina smile at him. "True" said Kristina as Kaylie and Dean laugh.**

**"Katie Where is Johnny?" said James as they hug and sit down then Jason look at her. "Right there" said Katie as she point out John in black talking to Ethan and friends. "He's cute" said James as he and Katie laugh while looking at Johnny.**

**"Were you to have breakfast with Katie and her dad?" said Ethan as Johnny nod at him. "I know but I rather talk to you" said Johnny as Olivia hit him and everyone laugh. "You need to go meet him and get it out of the way. He's mob boss of NYC and new ally of ours" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed and they look at him.**

**"She got a good point" said Kristina as Lulu smile sweetly to Dante who keep watching them. "Of course Love" said Ethan as he pull Kristina in for a kiss. "I think this is strange for me" said Michael as Kristina notice he came in with Morgan and Karla. "My other brothers. What's going on?" said Dante as he smile at them.**

**"Not much" said Michael as he look at Morgan and back to Dante. "What are my grandchildren doing standing in middle of the room chatting?" said Mike as he look at them in return they look at him and smile. "We were talking then my brothers saved the day" said Dante as Lulu hit him at the same time as Kristina then they laugh.**

**"I found you. What's going on?" said Molly as they look at her and laugh. "That's other one" said Mike as he smile at Molly. "Talking about my relationship with Ethan and other things" said Kristina as Molly smile at them. "Of course I knew for years. I was holding a secret candle for you two because he's sweet, gentle and kind" said Molly as she smile until Dante snap his fingers.**

**"You were behind them hooking up?" said Dante as he, Michael and Morgan look at her. "Us ladies you men. Do you see me asking you about your relationship with Lulu?" said Molly as Ethan tell her on. "Fine. We better go before more family come to chat. Let's go" said Dante as they agreed and some start leaving.**

**"Alright" said Johnny as he look over to Katie. "Go" said Ethan as he smile at him and they left while Johnny went to join Katie. "Hey" said Johnny as he smile at Katie and sit down by her. "Johnny this is my dad and this is James my brother in law. This is Johnny" said Katie as they nod and look at each other.**

**"We are in your territory and we are visiting" said Jason as they laugh and Johnny smile then they have breakfast. "Mine and Alcazar's. I know Katie want this to take place with us living together now" said Johnny as Katie smile at him then they spend time talking until they left.**

**Jake's**

**"Kaylie" said Patrick as she smile and went to hug him. "Steve have you met my niece Kaylie?" said Patrick as he look at Steve and they smile. "No but you look familiar?" said Steve as she and Patrick laugh while looking at him. "Mom" said Kaylie as they hug and Robin came over to them.**

**"Where's Aidan?" said Robin as they look at her. "Outside making a call" said Jacilyn as Kaylie smile and Robin went outside to look for him. "Have you met Lila Rae?" said Kaylie as she smile at him and they look at him. "I have" said Steve as he look at them and they smile at him.**

**"She's my little sister and we could pass as twins but I am eight years older then her. I am Kaylie Rose Drake Alcazar" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "Steve Webber it's nice to meet you. one sister and two brothers?" said Steve as she smile and they shake hands.**

** "Three brothers and one sister. Hey Diego you promise me to teach me to play pool" said Kaylie as she saw her older brother coming into Jake's to play pool with Abby. "Get me a beer and I will set it up sister" said Diego as they smile and he set up the table.**

**"Diego, Skyler and Aiden James are my brothers" said Kaylie as she turn around to Dean giving her two beers. "Go on" said Dean as he smile and she went over to Diego with the beers while he went to get two more beers. "Here" said Kaylie as she gave the beers to Diego and Abby then Dean came over with beers for him and Kaylie.**

**"Hey" said Olivia as she came over to Steve and he kiss her. "I will get you a drink" said Steve as he went to the bar. "Kaylie?" said Olivia as she notice her talking to Diego. She learned how to tell the diffence between Kaylie and Lila Rae. "Hey Olivia" said Kaylie as she smile and Steve brought a beer over to her.**

**"Come on I want a drink" said Ethan as they were kissing in the back alley behind Jake's. "I can drink" said Kristina as he smile and lead her inside toward the bar. "Two beers" said Ethan as he sit on the stool and Kristina sit closer to him. "Ethan" said Coleman as he look at Ethan and gave him two beers.**

**"Thanks for coming to PVU for visits while I was attending there" said Kristina as he smile and they kiss. "I missed you and we had good times" said Ethan as she agreed and smile at him. "I love you Ethan Lovett" said Kristina as she look at him and he smile at her.**

**"I love you too Kristina Corinthos Davis" said Ethan as he kiss her. "I am going to pick a song" said Kristina as she got up when she saw Kaylie looking at the songs to pick out. "I got one but it is best for two" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina who came over to her. "I am in" said Kristina as they got on the stage to sing.**

**"They never stop amazing me with their friendship" said Dean as he and Ethan smile while clapping when Kaylie and Kristina got done then Dean went to hug Kaylie while Ethan turn around to get beers for four. "You were great up there" said Steve as he and Olivia smile at them.**

**"Thanks. Kaylie and I had good time doing that" said Kristina as she smile and got her beer from Ethan. "Johnny's with Katie?" said Olivia as she was talking to Kaylie and Kristina while Steve were talking to Ethan and Dean with Diego and Michael playing pool against Abby and Karla by them.**

**"He is" said Kristina as they smile and look at each other. "Who's Katie?" said Steve as he smile at the girls. "Someone we knew" said Olivia as they laugh while looking at him. "Hey" said Katie as she show up with Johnny and walk over to them. "You still with Johnny?" said Steve as the girls smile and Johnny went to get some beers.**

**"Yes" said Katie as she smile and they watch Steve and Patrick play darts. "I don't trust Steve with the darts" said Karla as they laugh and Steve took other turn. "You can't play darts can you?" said Katie as she smile at Steve and he look at her. "They made me" said Steve as he point to Patrick and Olivia.**

**"Hey I did not Patrick point you out and you went for it" said Olivia as Johnny walk over to Katie. "Hey" said Johnny as he smile at Katie and they kiss then he gave her one of the beers. "You going to sing?" said Katie as they drink their beers and he nod. "On the piano because I got a song" said Johnny as he went for the piano and Katie follow him then he motion her to sit by him. "Play mate" said Ethan as Johnny chuckle and start playing the piano. "How old is Katie?" said Steve as he look at Olivia and she smile.**

**"Guess" said Olivia as she smile at him and listen to the music. "Twenty one?" said Steve as she look at him and she laugh. "Twenty five and Johnny's two years older than her. The girls are twenty three" said Olivia as they smile then the boys went to the stage and sing.**

**"You and Johnny?" said Karla as they went to sit with Katie in the booth and have some peanuts since Diego left with Abby after letting Ethan and Johnny take the pool table to play. "I love him and he is amazing. He took me Europe for a week twice. He's sweet at doing little things for me" said Katie as she drink her beer and they smile at her.**

**"We love him like brother because he's amazing and good friend" said Kristina as they agreed. "He can get protective" said Karla as they nod in agreement. "He get protective when his dad is around" said Katie as she look over to Johnny. "True" said Kaylie as they smile ad look at the boys. "I hate to leave him behind to go see my family and PVU for last two years" said Katie as they look at her. "I felt the same way with Ethan and we are home to stay" said Kristina as they agreed and Karla brought over more beers for them.**

**"You two look happy together and I haven't seen Johnny this happy ever since we knew him" said Kaylie as they smile and agreed. "It's hard to believe about the whole thing that happened and more reasons for me staying here" said Katie as they agreed with her and look at the boys again. "Yeah it is" said Kristina as they notice Steve coming their way. **

**"Ladies sorry to bother you but I want to ask if you would want to tag along on the bus trip. Peter, Skyler. AJ, Spencer, Destiny, Cameron, Jake, Molly, Morgan and Evan are going. We are going to NYC" said Steve as he smile and the girls look at each other.**

**"Sure" said Kristina as she smile and they agreed with her. "Good since we have alot of kids signing up and I think I have enough helpers. We are leaving Friday morning and come back on Sunday" said Steve as he smile at them and left with Olivia. "We will have to tell the boys about the trip" said Karla as they laugh and agreed about that one. **

**"We got to make the boys take us home" said Kaylie as they agreed and look at the boys. "I have a idea" said Kristina as she smile at them while picking up the peanut shells off the table. "Hey" said Michael as they end up throwing peanuts shells at him and laugh.**

**"Keep it up I will throw all peanuts at all of you" said Ethan as he look at them after they got him and walk around the pool table. "That's it" said Dean as he put his cue away and went over to the girls.**

** "I want to go" said Kaylie as they got up and laugh when he just look at her. "You should have just say so" said Dean as she smile at him and kiss him then they went home for the night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"The trip is this Friday" said Dean as they were eating breakfast and she told him what Steve asked her and the girls. "It is" said Kaylie as they smile at each other.**

**"Does Lila Rae and Skyler have guards?" said Dean as they were cleaning up and putting things away. "Lila have one and Sky have two. How's the new boxing club coming along?" said Kaylie as he smile and look at her.**

**"It's going great and we should be open by next summer" said Dean as she smile at him and he went over to her. "By the garage?" said Kaylie as he nod and they kiss. "A center is opening by both a block away and it look interesting. I think they may have gym, pool and ice rink" said Dean as they laugh and left to work.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"I am off to work" said Ethan as he kiss her and left. "Kristina can you pick up lunch from Kelly's? I got the morning covered. We can be ready for our lunch meeting" said Kaylie as she call Kristina while she drove to bakery on the way to work. "Sure the usual?" said Kristina as she left the apartment and start walking to her car. "Yes" said Kaylie as they hang up and she went to work.**

**Kelly's**

**"Hey Kristina" said Olivia as she saw her at Kelly's having coffee. "Hey" said Kristina as she smile at her. "Everything ok?" said Olivia as she join her and got a cup of coffee.**

**"Yes I am waiting for grandpa to get lunch for me, Kaylie, Maxie, Lulu, and Kate we work at M&L fashion company sometime I go to Crimson with Kaylie" said Kristina they smile and Olivia look at Kristina. ****"How are you and Ethan doing?" said Olivia as Kristina smile at her.**

**"Pretty good and I love being with him. He's off with Johnny doing whatever they are doing" said Kristina as Olivia smile then they look toward the doorway and see Lulu coming toward them.**

**"I know you are getting lunch but I had craving for ice cream" said Lulu as she look at them. "Get it to go he's almost done then I am going back" said Kristina as they smile at her. "Hey baby. Hi ma, Kristina" said Dante as he came in to kiss Lulu then saw Olivia and Kristina looking at him.**

**"How's work Dante?" said Kristina as Mike return with take out. "I can come back for ice cream later" said Lulu as she look at Kristina. "Work's fine Kristina. You leaving?" said Dante as he look at Lulu.**

**"Got lunch meeting" said Kristina as Ethan walk into Kelly's making Kristina smile at him. "Leaving already love?" said Ethan as he smile making Kristina want to kiss him. "Yes we are bye Ethan" said Lulu as she grab Kristina and take out bags then left.**

**M****&****L**** Fashion Company**

**"Why did you drag me away from Ethan?" said Kristina as they were setting out lunch for their meeting. "Please I saw that look between you and him like you two were only ones in the room and our lunch was in your hands" said Lulu as Kristina blush.**

**"Every time I see him it make me smile at him" said Kristina as she smile at her. "Enough he's my brother please" said Lulu as they laugh. ****"So was mine and he was in the room" said Kristina as Lulu smile.**

**"Fair enough so was his mom" said Lulu as they laugh and got the meeting start. "Ok now we got all things out of way and let's get to work" said Kate as they left to do whatever they were doing. "What did Dean said?" said Kristina as they were in their office.**

**"Boxing club will be open by summer and the center could have pool, ice rink and gym" said Kaylie as they smile. "You and Dean are getting married in the summer" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie. "We are. Michael can handle it while we are gone" said Kaylie as they got to work then left hours later.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"You look hot earlier" said Kristina as he open the door to see her standing there. "Come here" said Ethan as they kiss then he have her on the couch and make out with her. "Hey knock it off! this is my place" said Johnny as Ethan back off and smile at him.**

**"I am sorry" said Kristina as she smile at Johnny and laugh. "Anyone up for Chinese?" said Johnny as they agreed then he went to order it. "I am hungry for it" said Kristina as she run her hand through Ethan's hair. "Me too" said Ethan as he look at her lovely and kiss her hand in his.**

**"I order it and Katie is picking it up on her way home" said Johnny as he got himself a drink and sit down. "Katie's getting off work?" said Kristina as Ethan went to get them some drinks and brought them to her then sit by her.**

**"She got off work awhile ago" said Johnny as the door open and close. "Hey" said Katie as Johnny got up and they kiss then she put dinner on the table while he got her drink. "Let's eat" said Johnny as they sit down to eat then Kristina's cellphone ring.**

**"Hello?" said Kristina as she answer it while they got their food on the plates after Johnny went to get them and they start eating. "Lulu want us to go check in the stores tomorrow. Which one you want? Maxie claim the one at Metro Court" said Kaylie as she was at home with Dean.**

**"I will take the one by Kelly's" said Kristina as she smile when Kaylie told that she took it to see Ethan more around the area. "What do you want me to say about that? Should I remind you how you and Dean were all lovely in high school?" said Kristina as they laugh.**

**"See you tomorrow bye" said Kaylie as they hang up. "Tomorrow's my first day to start working at one of the company's stores" said Kristina as she laid back against Ethan after she ate her share of food. "Which one?" said Katie as she pass a plate to her after she got them some pies to eat.**

**"One by Kelly's. Maxie took the one at Metro Court and Kaylie's going to the one in the mall" said Kristina as they eat and Johnny clean up the table. "Johnny how did you and Ethan meet?" said Kristina as she made herself at home on his couch in Ethan's arms.**

**"I met him when he was pulling a con in Europe then we been partner in crime ever since" said Johnny as Katie got them some drinks and sit down by Johnny.**

**"Oh" said Kristina as she laugh and Ethan kiss her cheek. "We had fun until we decided to come here and here we are" said Johnny as Ethan smile and the girls laugh. "Sure" said Kristina as Johnny threw a book at them. "Hey that was mine" said Katie as she hit him while she and Kristina laugh.**

**"Sorry" said Johnny as he put his hands up and smile at Katie. "We pretty much stay out of trouble right?" said Johnny as he look at Ethan who nod in agreement. ****"We did" said Ethan as he smile and went to pick up the book off the floor.**

**"He taught me to play poker and I know how to cheat from him" said Kristina as they laugh while Ethan look at the book. "This book seem familiar" said Ethan as he look at Kristina and it brought them to a memory a long time ago.**

_**"What book are you reading?" said Ethan as he took it out of her arms. "None of your business" said Kristina as she try to get it back. "Hey Jamie our girl were reading a love novel" said Ethan as he notice Jamie walking into the door. "Oh sure go tell everyone will you?" said Kristina as she hit him and took it back.**_

_**"That hurt" said Ethan as he pout at her. "I am going home and finish the book away from you both" said Kristina as she glare at the boys and got her bag to go. "We should let her be" said Jamie as he smile and she turn around to look at him. "Right on Jamie" said Kristina as she left.**_

**"You and him have no respect for my books" said Kristina as she took the book away from him and gave it to Katie. "Jamie and I see no point of that book when you could find a love around you" said Ethan as she look at him while he was looking at her.**

**"This is fiction love story and ladies like to read those" said Katie as Kristina agreed with her. "Don't look at me" said Johnny as he surrender when Katie look at him. "Good boy" said Katie as she smile at Johnny while Kristina look at Ethan and he smile at her.**

**"Want to kick them out?" said Johnny as he look at Katie who was in his arms. "Do that and you won't be invited to our wedding in the future" said Ethan as they look at him and he chuckle.**

**"Really? in couple years?" said Kristina as she smile at him and they laugh. "Deal" said Ethan as they kiss then got up to leave. "Bye" said Johnny as they laugh while Ethan and Kristina left.**

**Next day**

**PC Fair**

**"I am glad we only had to work in the morning" said Kristina as she walk around the fair with Kaylie and Karla. ****"Me too. Where are the boys?" said Kaylie as they agreed and look around them.**

**"Here they come and I am off to meet Michael somewhere. We will meet you all at the concert" said Karla as they nod and she walk away while the boys came over to them.**

**"Summer's almost over" said Dean as he look at Kaylie who smile at him. "Let's just enjoy it because by next summer we are married" said Kaylie as he chuckle and kissed her.**

**"I am starting my last year at PCU soon" said Riley as they smile at him. "It's your last year and enjoy it" said Jamie as they agreed with him and Riley laugh then kiss Jamie. "You know we are in public right?" said Kristina as she look at them unknown to her Ethan's walking toward them.**

**"I should put you on short leash for wearing that" said Ethan as she turn around to look at him and smile. "Have you notice yours?" said Kristina as he chuckle and pull her in to kiss her. ****"Let's go" said Kaylie as she and Dean start walking ahead.**

**"Molly said she's bringing her boyfriend right?" said Ethan as they start walking around the fair. "Caleb. Play nice since he got the 'treat her right or they will come after him' talk" said Kristina as she held his hand in hers.**

**"Can I talk to him anyway?" said Ethan as he pout at her and she smile at how cute he look doing that. "Fine but if Molly ask you to stop you better do it" said Kristina as she look at the stand. "Deal" said Ethan as she look at him and they move on to other stand.**

**"Hey Kris" said Molly as she and Caleb came over to them. "Hey where's mom?" said Kristina as she smile at Molly. "She's coming later. Caleb this is my older sister Kristina and her boyfriend Ethan" said Molly as she smile at them and held to Caleb's hand in hers.**

**"Caleb I heard her cousins talked to you. Treat her right with respect or I will help out" said Ethan as he look at him and Caleb nod at him. "Ethan don't scare him off and he haven't met Sam, Sonny and Jason yet" said Molly as she look at Ethan. "Now he will" said Kristina as she smile when Sam and Jason were coming their way.**

**"Fancy to see my little sisters and Ethan here. Molly he's the boyfriend?" said Sam as she smile at Molly and she nod. "Have he met Sonny?" said Jason as they laugh. "Yes this is Caleb and he will meet Sonny later. Caleb this is my sister Sam and her boyfriend Jason. Sonny is my uncle and he's protective of his family" said Molly as they smile while agreeing with her.**

**"Good luck kid" said Jason as Sam look at him and he look at Sam. "Good luck with him and I got through with my dad about my relationship with Ethan" said Kristina as she look at them and Ethan then her cellphone ring.**

**_K- water wars!- Kaylie_**

**_K- Lol we saw that and you there now?- Kristina_**

_**K- you got to come see it now- Kaylie**_

**"Come on you all we are being called somewhere" said Kristina as they went to where water wars were at. "Oh my god" said Ethan as he start laughing and Lucky heard him then glare at him.**

**"My brothers vs your brothers plus Nikolas and they have the kids helping out" said Kristina as she smile and look over to Kaylie who was laughing by Dean, Jamie and Riley not far from her.**

**"Ethan are you going in?" said Lulu as she smile at him and he look at her then their brothers. "No thanks" said Ethan as they were done playing the game and soaked. ****"Kris I got wet" said Peter as Kristina and Kaylie smile at him after they went over to the boys.**

**"Have fun?" said Kristina as he nod while smiling at them. "Alot of fun" said Peter as he laugh then Dante pick him up. "You going to watch the band play tonight" said Kristina as they nod and Lulu took Peter to get him dry. "Totally there" said Peter as they laugh and split up until then.**

**"Good?" said Dean as he and Kaylie tried new stuff they never eat before. "It is. I like the beef on the sticks better" said Kaylie as she drink some of her water. "Me too" said Dean as they clean up and went looking for others.**

**"They have good food here" said Dean as he and Kaylie were walking while he have her hand in his. "I agree. There they are" said Kaylie as they went over to where others are sitting at.**

**"Jumbo corn dog" said Kristina as Ethan brought three corndogs then gave one to Kristina and Peter while Lulu and Dante got some funnel cake. "I want ****ice cream ****waffle cone later" said Kristina as Peter grin and ask for one. "I see you three getting corn dogs" said Kaylie as she and Dean join them.**

**"Want one?" said Peter as they laugh. "I am full from trying new food and it was good" said Kaylie as she smile at Peter. "I am going to use him in my wedding" said Kristina as he smile at her. "Waffle ice cream cone" said Peter as he was in middle of the circle they create around him. "Later" said Kristina as he pout and Kaylie laugh then something caught her attention.**

**"We don't want it right now beside that" said Kaylie as she point to snow cones stand. "Been too long" said Kristina as she, Kaylie and Dean ran off with Peter chasing them to get some snow cones. "Better now?" said Dante as they came back and nod with a smile then they went to the big stage to listen to a band.**

**"You notice my family is up there and over there is yours but for Dante who is with mine" said Kaylie as she look on her left to Kristina's while Kaylie's was on her right. "I just did" said Kristina as she felt Ethan behind her. "Don't worry about it" said Ethan as he tell them and they keep dancing.**

**"Hey" said Johnny as he and Katie came over to them. "Hey mate have good time?" said Ethan as he have Kristina in her arms while the band play a song about memories. "We did" said Johnny as he have Katie in his arms and he kiss her cheek when she look at him for a second then to the stage.**

**"I like this song Dean" said Kaylie as she was in Dean's while they along with their friends thought back over the years then the concert is over. "You owe me a waffle ice cream cone" said Peter as he look at Kristina and Kaylie. "Lulu we are taking off with Peter to find ice cream" said Kristina as she told Lulu and they left.**

**"Better?" said Kristina as he nod after they found the stand and have one for each of them. "I loved those for long as I can remember" said Katie as they agreed. "I can't remember the last time I had waffle cone with ice cream it seem forever" said Kaylie as Kristina nod and look over at her.**

**"We used to go get some your last summer here before you and your family left for five years" said Kristina as they finish up. "Here" said Katie as she brought some wet cloths to use. "Have we see my mom at all?" said Kristina as they start walking after cleaning up. "Not that I remember" said Johnny as he link his hand with Katie's then they went home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"They will be back soon" said Johnny as he and Ethan watch TV when the breaking news came on. "That's their bus" said Ethan as the news have said the bus just crash and help are on the way. "We should go to the hospital" said Johnny as they left.**

**Hospital**

**"Ethan. Dante and Lucky went out to the site. I hope Peter and everyone are alright" said Lulu as they hug. "I forgot Peter was on that bus all I was thinking was Kristina" said Ethan as she look at him and Johnny. "I had Peter on mine all the way here. He's my baby and I want him to be ok" said Lulu as she was in his arms.**

**"I am sure Pete's looking over them and he could be fine" said Ethan as he look over to Johnny who seem worried as they are. "I am going out there. Stay with her until she is with Peter then we will go find the girls" said Johnny as Ethan agreed then he left.**

**Crash Site**

**"Morgan are you okay?" said Michael as he found the road and his little brother. "I am, you?" said Morgan as he nod and they look around. "Have you seen Katie, Kristina, Karla, Kaylie, Peter?" said Molly as she came over to them and they can see she's fine then notice a white jeep coming their way to see Dante getting out.**

**"Dante" said Morgan as they ran to him then Dante hug them one at a time. "I am glad all of you are ok wait where's Kristina? my mom?" said Dante as they look at each other. "We don't know where everyone is" said Michael as Dante look at them and lead them to the car.**

**"Molly and Morgan get in the car and lock the door. Molly my cell is in the car and call for help" said Dante as they went inside his car and Molly made some calls. "Michael I need you to be on lookout while I go after Lucky to find others" said Dante as he and Michael walk over to where Lucky ran off to earlier. **

**"Find Kristina and Karla" said Michael as they look at each other. ****"I will find them. Stay here and keep eye on them" said Dante as he point to his car and Michael nod then Dante left looking for others.**

**"I can't find them" said Lucky as he saw Dante catching up to him. "Let's split up" said Dante as they went other way and they start hearing sirens coming toward their area.**

**"Kaylie? Kristina? Katie?" said Peter as he look around while holding his arm to his chest. "Peter are you ok?" said Cameron as he and Jake got to him after they heard him calling out for the girls. ****"My arm hurt" said Peter as he look at him and Cameron look at his arm.**

** "I can hear someone coming" said Jake as he look around and they saw Lucky. "Dad over here" said Cameron as Lucky saw them and ran over to them. ****"He said his arm hurt" said Jake as Lucky look at Peter and got him to stand up.**

**"Does anywhere hurt but the arm?" said Lucky as he check him all over to be sure. "I remember hitting my head" said Peter as he look at Lucky and he have Peter to sit down.**

**"What was the last thing you remember?" said Lucky as he look at his boys to be sure they are fine. "Kaylie she was with me in the back seat. Katie and Kristina was sitting in front of us then I woke up here" said Peter as Lucky pick him up then told his boys to follow him.**

**"Is he okay?" said Michael as he notice them coming to him and the ambulances he was standing by. "Peter and the boys need to go to the hospital" said Lucky as he put Peter in the ambulance with Cameron and Jake. "Where's Dante? Morgan and Molly left in other ambulance to get check out" said Michael as Lucky look at him.**

**"I need someone to stay with boys. Elizabeth and Lulu are waiting for them at the hospital" said Lucky as Michael nod while looking at the boys and Lucky. "I will go. Just find the girls" said Michael as he got in with the boys. "We will find them. Tell them they are still missing" said Lucky as he look at Michael then close the door and they left.**

**"Lucky over here" said Steve as he found Lucky and they went over to Olivia. "Ok Olivia we are getting you out of here. Have Dante come by?" said Lucky as he got the help to her and they put her in the ambulance. **

**"No we didn't but for Maxie and Matt. They went looking for help not far from where we was at" said Steve as he show them where they went then he left with Olivia.**

**"Lucky. Matt broke his arm and he need help" said Maxie as she went back the same way and met up with Lucky then he went to help her and Matt. "Come on let's get you out of here" said Lucky as they help him to the ambulance and he look at them. "You got Steve and Olivia?" said Maxie as she got in with Matt.**

**"We found my boys, Peter, Michael, Morgan and Molly. Steve and Olivia are on the way to the hospital. Do you both have any idea where Kristina, Katie, Karla and Kaylie are?" said Lucky as Matt look at him after hearing his niece's name.**

**"Emma and Kaylie are out there. Emma asked to go and I took her with me after Robin and Patrick agreed to let her go. Find my nieces" said Matt as Lucky nod and Maxie look at him. "Spencer is out there too" said Maxie as she remember seeing him by Emma before the crash. "I am on it" said Lucky as he close the doors and they left.**

**"Dante!" said Lucky as he went the way Dante went and finally found him. "Sorry I had to get him out and he was trapped but the injures are minor" said Dante as he have Spencer in his arms and they went back to the road.**

** "That leave us Kaylie, Kristina, AJ, Skyler, Katie, Karla, Emma, Lila Rae and Evan" said Lucky as they look around. "Go take Spencer to the hospital and I will keep looking for others" said Dante as they left.**

**Hospital**

**"Lucky my kids are out here" said Lorenzo as he saw Lucky coming though the emergency rooms. "Dante is out there looking. I have everyone there looking for them and cleaning up the scene" said Lucky as he look at Lorenzo and he nod. "I will go back and help. Karla and Katie are out there" said Michael as he and Ethan came over to him.**

**"Have you seen Johnny there?" said Ethan as they look at him. "No but I did pass a black car on the way here and that could be him. We will need help out there" said Lucky as he call Nikolas for help.**

**"Dad" said Lila Rae as she, Destiny, Evan, Karla and Katie arrive to the hospital with Johnny. "Karla" said Michael as they hug while they were to go get check out. "Mom" said Destiny as she hug Emily and held on to her. "Destiny. Evan you two ok? let's get you two check out" said Emily as she look at them and took them to check out.**

**"Is mom here?" said Evan as they were walking toward the door. "She's on the way here" said Emily as she smile at him. "You find Kaylie and Kristina?" said Katie as she held on to her wrist and look at Lucky. ****"Not yet" said Lucky as he look at her and she went to get check out with Robin. "I am in" said Johnny as Ethan look at him and Lucky nod.**

**"Alexis is at the station with Mac getting more help out there and we got to go back" said Nikolas as they look at him. "Destiny got here if you want to go see her for a minute" said Lucky as he look at Nikolas who nod and went to check on his kids. "Hey" said Katie as she went into Johnny's arms.**

**"You ok?" said Johnny as he kiss her head and was glad she is safe. "I am fine and have sprain wrist. Lulu seem happy that Peter is fine and just have arm cast. Others are fine" said Katie as she look at Johnny and they kiss then Nikolas return.**

**"Katie can you look after Olivia? I am going out there and help out" said Johnny as she nod and let him go. "Tell Dante that she will be fine" said Katie as he smile at her and she left to Olivia's room. "Cruz's looking into to get more there to help and we need to go now" said Lucky as they left.**

**"Jace you okay?" said Lorenzo as he went to her. "Both of my children are missing and so are yours" said Jacilyn as they hug. "Diego's on his way out to the site" said Lorenzo as Skye came over and they look at her. **

**"I checked on Lila Rae and she's fine" said Skye as they sit down and Aidan came over to them. "Hey" said Jacilyn as Aidan gave them coffee and they wait for more news.**

**Crash Site**

**"AJ, Skyler, Emma are you okay?" said Diego as he found them after calling out while walking though the area. "I am ok" said Skyler as he got up to hug him. "AJ? Emma?" said Diego as he look at him and they nod at him. "I am ok but where's Kay and Kris?" said AJ as he look at Diego.**

**"We are looking for them. I am getting you all out of here to the hospital" said Diego as he took them to his car then he saw Ethan and Johnny getting out of his car. "I got them Ethan. Just find Kristina and Kaylie" said Diego as he call out to Ethan who nod at him then Diego left to the hospital.**

**Hospital**

**"Jace, Lorenzo, Skye, Aidan. Diego brought AJ, Skyler and Emma ****in****" said Robin as she got them from the vending machines they were looking at. ****"Mommy" said AJ as he was getting check out. "Are you ok?" said Jacilyn as he nod at her. ****"He will be fine and we are keeping the most serious overnight to be sure. The minors one will be released" said Emily as she smile at them.**

**"Spencer and Destiny?" said Jacilyn as she look at her and Aidan came over to his son and smile at him. "I was brave daddy" said AJ as they laugh. "They are fine and in other room with Spencers boys and Peter who have broken arm. Kaylie and Kristina are still missing" said Emily as she smile and leave them alone.**

**"Oh Sky I am glad you are fine" said Skye as she hug him then made sure he is fine. "They find kay?" said Skyler as he look at his parents and Lila Rae who came in with Diego. "Not yet but they will" said Lorenzo as they look at him and Diego move for the door. "I am going back" said Diego as he look at them and left.**

**Crash Site**

**"I remember something" said Ethan as he turn around to look at Michael and Johnny who look at him. "Like what?" said Michael as they keep looking at him and each other. "See that truck? How long have that been there?" said Ethan as he show him the truck across the road from him.**

**"Dean's truck?" said Michael as he was checking to be sure. "That is Dean's truck. Where Dean is there's the girls" said Ethan as he smile at them and they ran off toward the truck and down the path they think Dean took.**

**"Kaylie you okay?" said Dean as he have been looking for her ever since he got there and found her hours later. "I am. Where are others?" said Kaylie as she was glad to see Dean and he help her get up. "I don't know I have been looking for you for hours" said Dean as they hug and they heard footsteps coming their way.**

**"Go find Kristina" said Dean as they smile at Ethan, Michael and Johnny when they show up by them and they went off looking for her. "I want to get out of here and I am sure my family are worried" said Kaylie as she look at Dean who agreed with her and lead her back to the truck.**

**"Kaylie" said Diego as he saw her coming with Dean. "Diego" said Kaylie as they hug after she let Dean go. "Kaylie I am glad to see you we got everyone but for you and Kristina" said Diego as he look at her. ****"The boys is looking for her right now" said Kaylie as she look at him and went back into Dean arms then she sit in Dean's truck.**

**"I check with Dante and told him" said Diego as he left for few minutes and return. "She complain about her ribs hurting" said Dean as he look at Diego who look at her. "Take her to the hospital now" said Diego as Dean nod and they left while he went back to his car to go after them to the hospital.**

**Hospital**

**"Mom" said Kaylie as her mom, Aidan, dad and Skye came in with Skyler, AJ and Peter. "The boys want to see if you were ok and Lila's fine too" said Skye as Kaylie was glad they are fine. "I broke my arm" said Peter as Kaylie smile at him. **

**"Have they find her?" said Kaylie as she look at her dad. "Not yet and they can't seem to find the boys that went looking for her either" said Lorenzo as Elizabeth came into the room. "Maybe they found her already" said Kaylie as she was taken to x-rays.**

**Crash Site**

**"Going our own way was bad idea" said Michael as he caught up to Johnny after they lost Ethan somewhere. "So?" said Lucky as he walk over to them and they look at him. "We lost Ethan somewhere" said Johnny as they look back where they came from. ****"We found others injured and dead. The driver died" said Dante as they look at him after he came over to them.**

**"Kristina are you okay come on just wake up and don't leave me like this" said Ethan as he found her laying on ground then carefully pick her up into his arms to carry her. "I need help over here" said Ethan as he call out for help while coming toward them. **

**"Ethan" said Dante as he and Lucky start running toward them with Michael and Johnny. "She need to go to the hospital. I will stay here" said Lucky as they left to the hospital.**

**Hospital**

**"Ethan? what happened?" said Kristina as she woke up later that night. "The bus crashed and we had hard time looking for you and Kaylie because you both were hard to find. Michael, Morgan, Molly was found by Dante just north of you. I found you after Dean took Kaylie and Diego got their brothers before then. Everyone we know are fine. Peter have broken arm and he's fine" said Ethan as she held his hand in hers.**

**"I remember laughing with Peter before we crashed and I woke up here" said Kristina as she smile at him and he move to sit by her to hold her in his arms.**

**"Your mom was at the police station getting more help out there to find you and Dante stay out there until we got you. He's with his mom now" said Ethan as he kiss her. "I remember hitting my head and I was out. I think I saw Pete" said Kristina as she look at Ethan who in turn look at her.**

**"I was scared when I couldn't find you" said Ethan as she kiss him and smile at him. "You will always find me because you are my hero" said Kristina as she smile at him and he chuckle then got up. "Go to sleep" said Ethan as he kiss her and step out of her room.**

**"How is she?" said Alexis as she came back with Molly to see him standing outside of the room. "She's fine and we talked then she went to sleep. The whole time I was out there I was scared of not finding her" said Ethan as they smile at him and Molly smile lightly.**

**"You were her hero and always there for her. I admire that in you" said Molly as he smile at her then they hug and he let her go. "Mom how is she?" said Sam as she came over to them and they look at her. "She's resting right now" said Alexis as Sam nod and look through the door.**

**"Have anyone check on Kaylie?" said Ethan as they look at him. "She's fine but for her ribs and she don't how it happened. I remember laughing then we crashed and I woke up on side of the road" said Molly as Sam hug her sister and Alexis hug them both.**

** "Mac's looking into what happened and I am glad everyone are fine" said Alexis as she look at Kristina through the door and they smile when they caught Ethan taking other look at Kristina.**

**"Is Peter ok?" said Molly as they look at her and Ethan walk over to them. "He's fine and only have broke his arm. Spencer boys are fine only have cuts and bruises. Same for Spencer and he hurt his ankle. Destiny's fine" said Ethan as they smile. "AJ, Skyler and Lila are fine" said Molly as she smile at him while she and Sam was holding on to one other.**

**"Sonny's with Dante and Olivia. He will be up here to see her" said Alexis as they look at her. "Hey how is she?" said Johnny as he walk over to them with his arm around Katie by him.**

**"You?" said Molly as she look at Katie while others look at Johnny. "Sprain wrist" said Katie as she smile slightly and they look at Johnny who look into Kristina's room through the door.**

**"She's resting and they want to keep her overnight. You two should go home and I am staying with her" said Ethan as he look at Johnny and Katie. "We were on our way out but decide to check on you two. Later mate" said Johnny as he and Katie left. **

**"How is she and where are others?" said Sonny as he and Brenda slipp into Kristina's room quietly. "She's doing fine and others went home for the night since I am staying with her" said Ethan as he look at them and they nod. "Let us know if anything change" said Brenda as Ethan nod and they left.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kelly's**

**"Who's going to the party at Haunted Star tonight?" said Katie as she join Kaylie, Kristina and Karla for late lunch. "I am coming with Dean while Lila Rae's taking our brothers out tricking with her new boyfriend then she is going to call us when they get home****. We can spend time with the boys over candies. We have been doing that since they was one" said Kaylie as she smile.**

**"Lila Rae got a boyfriend? Molly's still with Caleb" said Kristina as they laugh and Kaylie agreed. "She's been with Bryan for a month and half" said Kaylie as they smile and drink some coffee. "Our little sisters have grew up" said Kristina as they agreed on that.**

**"At least I still have my little brothers" said Kaylie as they smile at her and had lunch. "Ethan and I will be there. You and Johnny's coming?" said Kristina as she look at Katie who nod at her. "We will be there" said Katie as she smile when they smile at her.**

**"What are your holidays plans?" said Kristina as they look at her. "We may be taking a month off somewhere" said Katie as she look at them when they look at her. "One of this days we got to go on a trip" said Kaylie as they smile at her and agreed then they left an hour later.**

**Haunted Star**

**"Kristina you ok?" said Johnny as he look at her after he came inside with Katie, Kaylie and Dean. "I am trying not to go over there and do something stupid because the girls are hitting on him while he serve drinks. I know he work here with Luke and run some of the poker tables" said Kristina as she look at Johnny.**

**"He love you and you are everything to him" said Johnny as she smile at him while others agreed with him. "He is everything to me too" said Kristina as she smile and they laugh. "He's right" said Katie as she smile her then at Johnny when she felt Johnny putting his arm around her.**

**"Every time I see Ethan getting hit on I get jealous" said Kristina as something hit her shoes then Johnny went to pick up the deck of cards that hit her shoe. ****"Ethan threw this I think he was aiming for my head and missed" said Johnny as they laugh and she notice a paper in it then took it out.**

_**Kristina~ Hold it for me and I love you my only love. Ethan**_

**"He's sweet" said Kristina as she look over to Ethan and smile. "Come on ladies I am buying us some drinks" said Johnny as he put his arm around Katie and Kristina then guide them to the bar beside the wall for Kristina that she can see him better.**

**"Ethan a round of drinks on John" said Dean as he call out to Ethan and Kaylie smile at him. "You are my hero" said Kaylie as he smile at her and they kiss then Ethan brought a round of drinks to them. **

**"I love you Kaylie and I can't image my life without you if anything happen to you" said Dean as he look at her while she smile at him. "Me too. It have been a month since that day" said Kaylie as he kiss her forehead.**

**"Johnny take your hand off of my girl" said Ethan as he look at him and they look at them. "Ok" said Johnny as he took one off of Katie while she and Kaylie laugh. "Wrong one mate I am serious" said Ethan as he look at Johnny.**

**"Stop it Johnny" said Kristina as she hit Johnny and push him backward from her and Katie was laughing. "I like her Ethan" said Katie as he grin at Kristina and they was laughing. ****"I want to buy drinks for the ladies and your girl was jealous" said Johnny as he jump when Kristina hit him hard in the arm.**

**"I know. She know that I love her and belong to her completely" said Ethan as he smile at Kristina and went back to work. ****"Woman you hurt me and my pride" said Johnny as he pout at Kristina and Katie pat him on his back.**

**"You started it so deal with it. She's young lady and there's five years between them no wonder he want her to himself" said Katie as he look at Katie and they kiss. "You are mine" said Johnny as she smile and her hands went behind his neck. "You are mine" said Katie as he grin at her and they kiss again.**

**"Enjoy and your pride need to listen" said Ethan as he give them their drinks and walk away. "Okay I will behave" said Johnny as he grin at Katie who smile at him****. ****"Why do I feel like I want to claw them out?" said Kristina as she whisper to them and they look at her.**

** "Jealousy does that" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina while Ethan was getting hit on in front of her. ****"Ethan can we talk?" said Johnny as he call out to him and Ethan came over to them. ****"What is it this time?" said Ethan as he look at Johnny.**

**"Your girl is jealous. Do something man just kiss her in front of them or something" said Johnny as Kristina, Kaylie and Katie look at him. "Did he stand up for us?" said Ethan as he look over to Kristina who nod at him while looking at Johnny. **

**"He got a point anyway" said Kaylie as she notice other girls eyeing Ethan in lust and look at Dean who smile at her. "Come here love" said Ethan as he lend over to Kristina and they kiss. "I am sorry for being jealous" said Kristina as she kiss him again.**

**"I know Kris I am off soon and I will show you how much you mean to me" said Ethan as she smile at him and he chuckle. "Ok" said Kristina as he kiss her then back up from her. "It worked" said Johnny as he smile at them and others agreed.**

**"Watch her" said Ethan as he look at Johnny who nod at him and he return to work. "Ethan can you do a table for poker after you get off?" said Luke as he came over to Ethan. ****"Sorry I got a girl that need to feel secure in our relationship after watching me getting hit on in front of her" said Ethan as he point to Kristina and Luke smile.**

**"I got it you have your hands full I will get someone then" said Luke as they smile and he nod. "Thanks dad" said Ethan as Luke left to take care of things. "We are going to my dad's" said Kaylie as she and Dean return after playing games. "Night" said Kristina as they smile then Kaylie and Dean left.**

**"You ready?" said Katie as she look at Johnny after they return to the bar after playing games. "You want to go?" said Johnny as he look at her and she nod. "I am on call tomorrow and I would like to get some sleep when I can" said Katie as he nod and look over to Kristina.**

**"You ok if we go? He's getting off now since Luke seem to be taking over the closing time" said Johnny as he check with Kristina before leaving. "Go on and we will talk later" said Kristina as she yawn and smile at them. **

**"Ok. Ethan we are leaving" said Johnny as Ethan nod and he left with Katie. "Soon" said Ethan as he put two glass in front of her and walk away. "I got a call saying that there was underage here but I guess it is false call" said Mac as he went over to Kristina.**

**"I look young" said Kristina as she smile at him and he sit by her. "A beautiful young lady and you are old enough to be here. Are you really dating Ethan?" said Mac as he look at her and she grin at him. "I am for ****five years" said Kristina as she drink from her glass and smile at him.**

**"Really?" said Mac as she nod and Ethan came over to them. "Ready?" said Ethan as he drink from his glass and look at Kristina. "Let's go" said Kristina as she smile at him and Ethan help her off the stool. "Later Mac" said Ethan as he have his arm around Kristina and they left laughing.**

**Alcazars**

**"Bryan we are not ready yet" said Skyler as he took the bags away and look at him then Lila Rae laugh. "We have this brothers and sisters bonding every Halloween night. Diego, Kaylie, me and them have been doing it since they was one" said Lila Rae as the boys nod in agreement. "Can I have one?" said Bryan as the boys look at him.**

**"No the rule is to wait until everyone is here" said AJ as Skyler agreed then Diego show up. "I thought Kaylie was going to be here by now" said Diego as he look at them. "I am here" said Kaylie as she arrive then they sit down on the floor and Dean watch them.**

**"Here's dots and Reese's cups" said AJ as he give some to Kaylie while they were going though the candies. "Thanks AJ. Here" said Kaylie as she share one of her Reese's cups with him and they eat it. "Dean come" said Skyler as he wave him over to sit by him.**

**"You ok?" said Dean as he look at her and she look at him. "I am. I was just thinking about Peter and Emma. I have been doing this with them since they was one then missed four after that and now I am back" said Kaylie as she smile at her little brothers talking with Diego while putting them in the bowl.**

**"Peter worship the ground you and Kristina walk on. I am pretty sure if you all jump off the bridge he would go after you both. Emma adored you" said Dean as she smile at him and they kiss. "Peanut butter m&ms" said Lila Rae as they look at her and they look at the pile of candies.**

**"There's only four" said AJ as he look at everything and got four in his hands. "I have the number five" said Lila Rae as the boys look at her then give one to Kaylie and Diego. "Now we all have one" said Skyler as he eat it then AJ did the same and they laugh.**

**"What about me?" said Bryan as the boys look at him and each other. "No outsiders allowed only siblings sorry" said Lila Rae as she smile at him and give him her Skittles. "Dean?" said Bryan as the boys look at him and Dean. **

**"Him? We knew him since we was born and he's marrying our sister" said AJ as they start laughing. "I was dating him for months when the boys was born. He met Skyler when I came back from seeing AJ. He met AJ a month later for Diego's wedding" said Kaylie as they smile at Diego.**

**"Who is Peter and Emma?" said Bryan as he look at them and she look at him.**

**"Peter and Emma are AJ and my cousins no relations to them but AJ is my brother not theirs. Sky****l****er and AJ have been join by the hip since age two. They play together, go places together. ****Where there is Skyler there is AJ. Ever since we moved back here Alcazar/Devane/Drake became family. Peter have no blood relation to me but he is my cousin because of his dad who was a uncle to me since I was little and he was family to Drake family" said Kaylie as they always remember Pete.**

**"I never forgot Pete. I can see him plain as day through Peter. Kelly's used to be our hang out place and now all us are married with kids. Pete and Cooper are gone" said Diego as they look at him. "Meeting Johnny and Ethan. They are part of our lives" said Kaylie as they laugh and the boys look at her.**

**"I remember chasing Johnny around the park all over the place" said Skyler as he and AJ laugh while others agreed. "That was the best day ever seeing Johnny running around with all kids after him. Remember when he slide into the pond?" said Kaylie as they laugh at that memory.**

**"He got wet and muddy. We was laughing at him" said AJ as they start laughing. "Then he disappeared afterward" said Diego as he look at the time and they clean up. **

**"I hope Hallie feel better and take some for her" said Kaylie as she got up with Diego and Dean. "She was sad to miss it but there's next year" said Diego as they hug. "I would be. AJ you ready?" said Kaylie as AJ got his candies and things.**

**"It's really late and young ones are to be in bed an hour ago" said Skye as they look at her and Lorenzo. "We was cleaning up" said Skyler as he went to bed and Diego left. "Night dad" said Kaylie as they hug then she left with AJ and Dean. "I am going home" said Bryan as he smile and left then Lila Rae went to bed.**

**"They grew up. The girls are much alike. Skyler's starting to look more like me and similar to Diego but for his eyes" said Lorenzo as he look at Skye. ****"We have four amazing smart kids. Two of them aren't even mine but I love them like my own. They have grew up and been close as ever. We have a granddaughter and maybe more down the road" said Skye as he smile at her and they went to bed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanksgiving**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Hey. Alcazars are going to Quartermaine's. My mom, Aidan and AJ are in NYC visiting my grandfather who is working at a hospital there out of favor for a old friend" said Kaylie as she walk into the apartment after Kristina let her in. **

**"I am to eat at Dad's with the family. Ethan left to go see Luke. Johnny and Katie left last night" said Kristina as they sit down and someone knock on her door.**

**"Kristina please go with me to Quartermaine's and Karla had to go out of town. She was planning to go with me and I don't want to be alone" said Michael as they were sitting in the living room after she let him in.**

** "Ok. When?" said Kristina as she look at him. "Now let's go" said Micheal as he got up and they look at him. "Right now?" said Kristina as she got up and look over to Kaylie. "Kris we should go" said Kaylie as they left after she got ready to go.**

**Quartermaine's**

**"I am glad Luke, Dante and Lulu came" said Kristina as Michael seem relax with them around. "Let me know when to run out of here" Ethan whisper into her ear as he walk by her and she smile. **

**"Get us some" whisper Kristina as she turn around to see him getting drinks and he smile at her. "Here" said Ethan as Michael smile when he notice she have two drinks and Ethan by her.**

**"Thanks" said Michael as he took the drink from her and leave them alone. "How did you get into coming here?" said Ethan as he have his hand on her back and she look at him. **

**"Michael, you?" said Kristina as she look into his eyes and he smile at her. "Luke" said Ethan as she chuckle and look over to where Luke and Tracy were at talking to each other.**

**"You sure about being here Edward keep looking over here" said Lorenzo as he whisper to her softly and she look at him. "Just don't pay him any attention. They are Lila Rae and Skyler's family" said Skye as she smile at him when he agreed. **

**"Alright. You know Kristina's here too with Michael" said Lorenzo as Skye look over to where Kaylie and Diego were talking with Michael and Kristina with Ethan by her having some drink along with Lulu and Dante.**

**"Skye you let Kaylie be friends with Kristina concerning her father?" said Edward as she look at him while Lorenzo smile at her. "They have been friends since she was eight. They always have each other back" said Skye as they keep talking about the girls.**

**"Luke are Kaylie and Kristina old enough to drink?" said Tracy as she watch Kristina, Ethan and Michael talking to Dean who show up when Kaylie called him over there. "They are in their mid 20's" said Luke as he look at her and wait for her next question he knew was coming.**

**"Are Kristina and Ethan together?" said Tracy as he look over to Ethan talking to Kaylie and Dean with Kristina. "Five years" said Luke as he took a drink from his glass and she look at him. "What? you knew for how long?" said Tracy as she look at him and he look at her.**

**"I knew five years ago. We notice how well they were getting along and we knew they would end up together" said Luke as Tracy look over to Kristina and Ethan. "They are five years apart" said Tracy as he agreed and look at them then they start talking.**

**"I would go after we eat. How was that trip you and Ethan took last weekend?" said Kaylie as she smile and stand close to Dean. "If Karla didn't have family emergency that need her. She will have been here and you would be at dad's" said Michael as he look at them and Kristina agreed.**

**"I like Karla and why do you have to be here? Ethan and I had great time. It was amazing in Las Vegas. You and Dean are leaving over Christmas. Katie and Johnny are gone a month" said Kristina as she stood in front of Ethan with him close to her back.**

**"We will be back in time for New Year's Eve and what's going on with her? I remember Katie telling us about her taking off with John for a month" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina and Michael. **

**"She said something about her grandmother and she don't know the whole thing yet. She's there now" said Michael as they nod and they remember that Abby, Brielle and Leni had that happened to them years ago when Kaylie was eight and half.**

**"They asked me to come and I couldn't tell them no. I agreed since they are my family on my birth father's side but Sonny's my dad" said Michael as she agreed with him and Kristina felt a hand on her hip.**

** "Ok" said Kristina as she look back over to Ethan behind her then notice Dante and Lulu talking to him. She still felt his hand on her hip and she put her hand on his hand then felt his thumb on her thumb.**

**"Hi" said Peter as he smile at them with Skyler and they smile at the boys. "Here" said Ethan as he give Kristina the glass and pick him up while she put the glass away. "Where's Lila Rae, Sky?" said Kaylie as she look at him and he smile at her. "With Evan and Georgie" said Skyler as they smile at each other.**

**"What you two have been doing?" said Kristina as he grin at her and she smile at how adorable he is. "Playing with Evan" said Peter as Dillon and Alice brought in pizzas on the table. "Let's eat" said Tracy as they start going for pizza boxes. **

**"Back to the same circle" said Georgie as she and Evan join them. "Well you two and Dillon was part of it" said Kristina as she agreed and they start eating. "This beat having to cook all morning" said Dean as they laugh and Kaylie smile at him.**

**"We failed thanksgivings. Edward said for now on we are having pizzas" said Georgie as Dillon came over to join them. "You two look adorable together" said Georgie as she smile at Kristina and Ethan. "I am going to talk to dad" said Ethan as he got up and went to Luke then they went to other room.**

**"I wonder what that was about?" said Kaylie as she and Kristina look at each other. "Me too. Have you start planning your wedding?" said Kristina as they look at Kaylie.**

** "Yes I have. Brenda got me the dress I wanted from Italy and I am working on some things I want to do then I will get my girls in the plan once Katie get back. Did they said where they was going?" said Kaylie as she smile at everyone then look over to Kristina. "Europe I think" said Kristina as they start talking to one other.**

**"How have Evan been since that day of the crash? My mom told me that my little brothers and Emma had nightmares of the crash. Peter too" said Kaylie as she was talking with Georgie. "First two weeks he did. After four days Dillon let him sleep with us so when he wake up we are there. He was fine a week later" said Georgie as she look at Evan and they went outside.**

**Other room**

**"Dodge what's going on?" said Luke as he look at Ethan and they sit down. "I want to talk to you about Kristina" said Ethan as he look at Luke who nod at him and smile. "Your future with her? What do you see in your future with Kristina?" said Luke as he watch Ethan.**

**"I want to marry her and get us a house" said Ethan as he look at Luke who smile at him. "That sound like good plan and we should get Lucky to help you find a house after all he was the one that found Lulu a home for Peter to grow up in" said Luke as Ethan nod in agreement.**

**"Thanks and the ring?" said Ethan as Luke think about it while Ethan look at him. "Let me talk to Lucky about it and we will get you a ring for Kristina" said Luke as Ethan smile and Luke chuckle while looking at him. "I want to keep this between us and Lucky" said Ethan as Luke agreed to his wish and they got up.**

**"I will do as you wish. All my kids married would made me proud" said Luke as they laugh and Ethan look over to him. "You will get more grandchildren" said Ethan as Luke stop him before they open the door.**

** "Hold that off until the wedding" said Luke as Ethan laugh and Luke keep looking at him. "We aren't planning on having a baby right now" said Ethan as Luke smile. "Much better" said Luke as Ethan look at him.**

**"We never talk about babies but I do love Peter, Destiny, Spencer and Lucky's boys but I am not ready. Kristina and I have talked about getting married and buy a house. If it happen I will still marry her and be a father because having a family with her is what I want" said Ethan as they smile and hug. "I have many grandsons. She's lucky to have you Dodge" said Luke as Ethan agreed with him and they went back to others.**

**"Dillon where did they go?" said Ethan as he notice his group were gone from the room. ****"Patio with Georgie and Evan" said Dillon as Ethan went outside to them talking and watching the boys at play. **

**"Dad, Skye. I am taking Lila Rae and Skyler to my place" said Kaylie as she went inside when Ethan went out. "Sure we will call when we are home" said Lorenzo as they smile at her. "Cool" said Kaylie as she went back outside.**

**"Hey" said Ethan as he wrap her arms around Kristina and kiss her cheek. "What did you need to tell Luke?" said Kristina as she smile while being in Ethan arms and glad she have been with him for five years. **

**"I need to talk to him about some things. You ready to go?" said Ethan as he let her turn around in her arms. "Kaylie invited us to her place for desserts. We have to kidnap Peter and you are my thief so go steal him" said Kristina as she smile at him and he chuckle.**

**"Hey Peter want to go see Kaylie's house?" said Ethan as Peter stop swinging and ran over to him. "Ok" said Peter as Ethan pick him up into his arms. ****"Now we have him" said Ethan as they smile at her.**

**"Let's go" said Kristina as she smile at him and look over to Lulu when she call out to them about having Peter home by nine. "Ok" said Ethan as they laugh and left to Kaylie's.**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"Kaylie a puppy" said Peter as he hug her when she let them in. "Nice boxer puppy" said Kristina as Peter pet the puppy and they smile at Peter. **

**"AJ, Dean and I went to get a puppy for AJ and Skyler. Diego and Skyler met us there. We got the boys pick out a puppy and this one like Dean then we took her with us" said Kaylie as she lead them to the kitchen while the puppy gladly follow them.**

**"We do and they are going to get big" said Skyler as Lila Rae laugh after getting the boys on the chairs. "Not to mention my german shepard Daisy she's getting big" said Lila Rae as she have her dog for six months and went to get the plates out. **

**"I have a black lab" said Peter as they smile at him when he was proud to have a dog like them. ****"You know that Lab can go swimming in the water" said Dean as he smile when Peter look at him. "Really?" said Peter as Dean nod and other agreed with him. **

**"How old is he again?" said Kaylie as she have ice cream out while Dean cut the pies out in pieces. ****"Two years old" said Peter as he look at them and they start passing the plate out to everyone. "I live by the lake and we could make him go into the lake" said Kristina as Ethan look at her and she smile at him.**

**"Rose won't go anywhere near the shores" said Ethan as Kristina agreed and they start eating. "Really? Our pits would run to the shores and back many times" said Kaylie as Lila Rae and Dean start laughing. "That was funny. I will get the door" said Lila Rae as she left then return with Diego.**

**"I can't believe Jamie and Riley went to Australia again this time around without us for Jamie" said Kristina as they nod in agreement and Kaylie show her the postcard she got from them. "I have a question who went to Australia? for how long?" said Ethan as Dean look at the girls and they smile at him.**

**"Kaylie, Dean, Jamie and I was the ones that went and we were only there for first two weeks in June then we went to Rome. Jamie took over once we stepped out of the hotel we was staying at and we were there for two weeks. We went to Paris for last week of June.**

** We went to London for two weeks of July before we went backpacking traveling around Europe for the rest of July. We went to Italy and stay there until we flew to Pine Valley on August fifth.**

** Two days later after a nice weekend there Jamie and I flew home without Kaylie and Dean. Dean came home a week later alone and Kaylie flew home in time for school" said Kristina as they smile at Ethan and remember how much fun they had.**

**"Remember collecting the postcards then sending them home" said Dean as he laugh and they agreed. "Staying with Brenda once we got to Italy and we did some shopping in Rome like we wanted in first place" said Kristina as she smile then look at Kaylie and Dean. **

**"We had fun and it was amazing trips we did" said Kaylie as they clean up and got the boys clean up then Diego left with Lila Rae and Skyler.**

**"He is to be home by nine" said Ethan as they laugh and Kaylie look at Peter. "Peter when you get home go to bed that way your mom don't know you had pie and ice cream here" said Kaylie as he nod and Kristina smile at him. **

**"I would like to go home and put my feet up" said Kristina as Ethan smile at her and have her in his arms. ****"You were to be at your dad's" said Kaylie as Kristina nod and they got up. "It's time to go home" said Kristina as she look at Ethan and Peter. "Let's go Peter" said Ethan as they left to take Peter home on their way home.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Hello home" said Kristina as she went over to sit on the couch and took her heels off then cover up with a blanket she left there other night. "Don't answer it" said Kristina as he came over to her and they start kissing when the phone ring. **

**"it's late for someone to be calling us" said Ethan as she sit on his lap and he kiss her again unknown to him that Kristina got the phone while he kiss her neck. "Why is Lucky calling us?" said Kristina as she look at the caller id and Ethan stop.**

**"Hello?" said Ethan as he answer it and keep Kristina on his lap. "I heard you want to go buy rings" said Lucky as Ethan let Kristina get off of him. "I did" said Ethan as Kristina was beside him watching.**

**"I want to know about me, you and dad go buy some rings with you for Kristina" said Lucky as Ethan look at Kristina who yawn and snuggle by him. "I do" said Ethan as he smile at Kristina and she was smiling at him. "She's right there?" said Lucky as he seem to be laughing at him. **

**"Yes and stop it" said Ethan as he look over to Kristina and kiss her then she went to the bedroom. ****"Is she gone?" said Lucky as Ethan heard the bedroom door close.**

**"She left to the bedroom and close the door. I am planning something for her and please don't tell anyone because I don't want Kristina to find out" said Ethan as he watch the door and talk to Lucky. "I am off tomorrow. If I can get Elizabeth to take the boys to grams" said Lucky as he talk to Elizabeth in the background.**

**"Alright then see you tomorrow" said Ethan as he felt like his plan is coming well along. "Good" said Lucky as they hang up and he put the phone away. "Ethan?" said Kristina as she call for him and he got up to go to the bedroom. "Coming love" said Ethan as he went to join her to bed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"I will be at the club taking care of things with Michael and working at the garage" said Dean as they were getting ready to go. "Ok. I have the day off and I was thinking of going to Pete's grave since it have been long since I went there" said Kaylie as he went to hug her. **

**"I know you missed him and you are not the only that miss him. Ask Kristina to go with you" said Dean as she smile at him and he look at her. "I plan to ask her" said Kaylie as he smile and they left.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Hey" said Ethan as they hug and he let her in. "Is Kristina here?" said Kaylie as she smile at Ethan and he nod. "She's in the kitchen and I am off to Lucky's. Kristina I am going and you have visitor" said Ethan as he smile and put on his coat when Kristina came out of the kitchen over to him. **

**"You going to tell me what you are up to?" said Kristina as she look at him while Kaylie watch them. "Good things happen to those who wait" said Ethan as he kiss her cheek and left. ****"He is up to something" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed with her and they laugh.**

** "He is. What do you need?" said Kristina as they sit down. ****"I am planning to go to Pete's grave and you want to go?" said Kaylie as Kristina smile and got up. "I will go and give me few minutes" said Kristina as she went to get ready and they left.**

**Flower Shop**

**"Hello?" said Kristina as she answer her phone after it rang. "Can you and Ethan meet us for dinner tonight?" said Sonny as he look at Brenda while calling Kristina. **

**"Hold on. Red roses for two. Dad I can ask Ethan to see if he is free and I am getting flowers for the gravestones. Kaylie and I are going there to visit Pete and Cooper's graves" said Kristina as she order flowers then talk to Sonny. "Ok I will let you go ask him" said Sonny as he smile at Brenda.**

**"Kaylie asked me to go to the graveyard with her. I missed them. Kaylie was close with Pete than I was" said Kristina as she paid the flowers and went looking for Kaylie. **

**"Can we talk about that at dinner?" said Sonny as he hear how she talk about the ones she lost in life. "Sure Kaylie's here and I will call Ethan then you" said Kristina as they hang up and left.**

**PC Graveyard**

**"Pete it been long since I came. I was away at PVU. I know we talked about me going to PCU but it won't be the same with you being gone. I left with Kristina and the boys. Dean and I are getting married. ****I missed you and sad not having you there. ****Peter got big from the last time I saw him and I love the little guy.**

**Lulu got married to Dante who is Kristina's oldest brother. I am sure you are glad she found someone to be happy with since she had spend one year raising Peter when they met. She's a good mom to him" said Kaylie as she sniffle and Kristina hug her from where she was by her.**

**"Let's go put some on Cooper's and go" said Kristina as they went to put the flowers on Cooper's grave and Kristina sent Ethan a text message for them having dinner with her dad and Brenda. ****"You ready?" said Kaylie as she smile at Kristina while Kristina put her phone away. "Let's go" said Kristina as they walk way then look back to two graves and left.**

**Lucky and Elizabeth's**

**"Elizabeth took the boys to Gram's. Nikolas said there is a house for sale down from the road from Alexis. He think is perfect for you both and he have it on hold until you two see it. He charmed the Realtor with Emily saying they want to get it as a gift for his cousin" said Lucky as they laugh and sit down.**

**"Cool. I am thinking of asking her to marry me on Christmas Eve" said Ethan as they smile and Lucky got up. "Sound like good plan. Let's get go see the house and we can start on that" said Lucky as they went to meet Nikolas at the house.**

**Lake house**

**"It's almost like Alexis's but nicer" said Nikolas as he, Lucky, Luke, Lulu and Ethan look around. "It's perfect I like it" said Ethan as they grin at him and smile at each other. "I will be back with Kristina and Kaylie" said Lulu as she left to get the girls from Alexis's.**

**"Where is she at?" said Ethan as he look at them while looking around. "I told Alexis and she agreed to play along" said Nikolas as he went to the door to look for them. "Go hide she's coming" said Lucky as Ethan ran back into the hallway and the door open then close.**

**"This is the house?" said Kristina as she look around the place after Lulu talk them into looking at a house with her. "It is" said Nikolas as he smile and Lucky tried not to laugh while watching them. "Who is the house for?" said Kristina as Ethan appear behind her while she look at them.**

**"Ours if we want it?" said Ethan as she turn around to look at Ethan smiling at her. "Really? Thank you and Rose would love to have lot of room to run after being in that apartment" said Kristina as she smile at him and they hug.**

**"Do we have to do sign the papers?" said Ethan as he look at Nikolas and Nikolas smile at them. "The Realtor is on the way with the papers then the house is yours" said Nikolas as they laugh at how excited Kristina was then she call her mom and Molly over there.**

** "You moving in here?" said Molly as she arrive and ran over to them. "We are and now officially signing the papers" said Ethan as Kristina went to look around with Molly and they have good time laughing with Kaylie.**

**"This place is like mine" said Alexis as she was looking around with Lulu. "We should look upstairs" said Lulu as Alexis agreed and they met up with the girls in one of the bedrooms. **

**"We are leaving two bedrooms empty and door close" said Kristina as they went into the hallways. "For future babies?" said Kaylie as she and Molly went into the kitchen with them following them.**

**"Of course. My first house" said Kristina as she smile and they hug. "We got to get you move in here. You two will no longer live by Johnny and Katie's" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed and look at each other. **

**"Have you heard from them?" said Kristina as they return to others in the living room. "No" said Kaylie as Kristina and Ethan sign the papers making the house theirs.**

**"When do we move in?" said Kristina as they stood in the living room looking at her. "We got to pick up the boxes to pack then get them over here at a time since we only have four months on the apartment" said Ethan as she look at him.**

**"You plan this?" said Kristina as he nod and they kiss. "I did it for us and Rose. I am sure she will be running all over the place once we get her over here. We can take our time to pack if you want to move in right away that's fine" said Ethan as Kristina and Molly look at him while smiling at him.**

**"I want to help with the move" said Molly as others agreed and they laugh. "The backyard is big and we could see about building a fence" said Nikolas as he look outside and they look at him. "We will see about that" said Kristina as Alexis and Molly agreed with her.**

**"Ethan you okay?" said Lucky as he notice Ethan far away by himself looking around. "Yeah I was wondering where the couch and stuff would go" said Ethan as he look at everyone who was looking at him. **

**"We will work that out later and let's just start small" said Kristina as she went by him and he put his arms around her. "Ok" said Ethan as they smile at each other and he hold her in his arms. "I can't wait until you two get married" said Molly as they look at her and laugh.**

**"Molly let us get settle in first" said Kristina as Ethan give her a key to the house and she look at the key in her hand. "This is really happening" said Kristina as she hold the house key in her hand and look at Ethan. "It is love and we better go" said Ethan as they walk out on the porch and he lock the door.**

**"What's next then?" said Sam as she came over there and they hug. "All my girls have grown up and one will leave home to college" said Alexis as Molly hug her. ****"Mom we will give you grandchildren down the road to look after when we are ready to have them" said Kristina as they laugh.**

**"Wait long time for that please" said Alexis as they smile and nod while looking at one other. "Five years?" said Kristina as they laugh. ****"We have dinner with dad tonight. Kaylie can you come over tomorrow to help pack and take Rose over here?" said Kristina as they start to leave to the cars. "I will be there and I am having dinner with the family tonight" said Kaylie as she smile and they left.**

**Ethan and Kristina's apartment**

**"Krissy?" said Ethan as he arrive home. "In here" said Kristina as she was getting ready. "Have you call your dad back?" said Ethan as he enter the bathroom to take a shower and Kristina ran out to grab her phone. "I forgot" said Kristina as he laugh and got in the shower. "It's on you" said Ethan as he heard her returning to the room.**

**"Dad I am sorry I forgot to call you back. We are getting ready to go meet you for dinner and where at?" said Kristina as she look at the mirror. "Should I shave?" said Ethan as she laugh and look over to the shower curtain. **

**"Please do" said Kristina as she leave the room to get her heels on. "Metro Court in an hour" said Sonny as they hang up and they got ready. "Ethan we need to go" said Kristina as they left half hour later.**

**Metro Court**

**"I want a drink before I sit with him" said Ethan as they arrive and she look at him. "Get one for me" said Kristina as she smile and went over to her father's table. ****"Where's Ethan?" said Brenda as she smile and they hug. **

**"At the bar getting drinks" said Kristina as she notice Ethan taking two drinks then come over with two drinks for them and sit down by her. ****"Two drinks before you came over?" said Kristina as he smile at her. "To calm my nerves love" said Ethan as she smile at him and he give her a cup of wine.**

**"How long have you two been together and have you treated her well?" said Sonny as he look at Ethan and Kristina. "Like a princess and a treasure to be admired. Five years" said Ethan as Kristina and Brenda smile. **

**"That's why you love him Kristina?" said Brenda as she look at Kristina and she nod. "One of the many reasons and how he want to protect me" said Kristina as she smile and they order dinner. "Who is Pete and Cooper?" said Sonny as he and Kristina look at each other.**

**"You were in prison around that time. Peter's here" said Kristina as she caught a sight of him and she have adored the little boy as much as Kaylie does. "He's my nephew" said Ethan as he smile at her. **

**"I know. He's Pete's son with Lulu and she's your sister" said Kristina as she smile while Ethan look at her then over to where Peter was sitting and got up to go over there. ****"He's going to do what I think he is doing?" said Brenda as she and Kristina watch him while their dinner arrive and Kristina nod.**

** "Lulu I am stealing him for awhile. Send Dante if you want him back" said Ethan as he pick up Peter into his arms while Peter laugh and hug Ethan then they left. "Now we have him" said Ethan as Kristina laugh and hug Peter in her arms.**

**"Dad this is Peter the son of Lulu and Pete I was talking about. He was born eight months later after his dad died in a car accident with Cooper on their way back from NYC" said Kristina as she look at Sonny and hug Peter in her arms. "By a drunk driver" said Peter as he pick some of Kristina's food to eat. **

**"That's my food you thief. Who told you?" said Kristina as she and Ethan look at him.**

**"Mom. I asked about what happened to dad and that I saw him in my dream when we were in the bus crash. He said to tell mom to tell me and that I will be fine" said Peter as Kristina look at Ethan who look at her.**

** "I had a dream of him too after the bus crash. He was telling me that we was going to be fine and how proud he was of us" said Kristina as she smile and eat some of her food. ****"How old is he?" said Brenda as Peter look at her and smile at her.**

**"Six. You were at my mom's wedding?" said Peter as they laugh and he just grin at them. "I can see Pete in him and we was there at the wedding" said Brenda as she smile and they agreed with her.**

**"It have been six years Brenda. We put flowers on Pete and Cooper's graves this morning" said Kristina as she look at Peter on her lap helping her finish her dinner.**

**"I went last week with Maxie" said Brenda as they look at her and smile. "I was thinking if you two saw Pete and Kaylie may have saw him in the dream world" said Ethan as Kristina and peter look at him.**

**"He's Dante's stepson and he's your brother in law also Dante is my brother. He's my step nephew and nephew" said Kristina as he smile at her when they laugh and Sonny look at them. **

**"You are on to me" said Ethan as he smile at her and drink from his glass. "Always. Kaylie and I love this little guy. We would take him out and go places with him once in awhile" said Kristina as she smile.**

**"Every time I came over to Lulu's he would jump on me once I walk into the door" said Ethan as they laugh and Peter grin at him. "He look like Pete when he does that" said Brenda as she smile at Peter. "What was it that Kaylie said when he was one. he must be Pete back on earth" said Ethan as Kristina laugh and agreed with him.**

**"That was it. He love to drive us crazy but behave for Lulu. He learned how to play bribes games at three because we were doing it since he was one" said Kristina as Peter smile at Kristina and Ethan. **

**"Bribes" said Peter as Ethan smile at them and look at Peter. "Oh no don't you two start on me and Ethan leave my little guy alone" said Kristina as she finish her dinner and hug him to her.**

**"I want the little man back" said Dante as he appear at their table and they look at him. "It will take a crowbar to take him away" said Kristina as she smile at Dante and he look at her. **

**"You have to give him back sometime" said Dante as she pout at him and Peter look at him. "You are good with him" said Kristina as they smile and Dante pick him up into his arms. "Oh did Lulu tell you she's expecting again" said Dante as they smile at him.**

**"Great other niece or nephew is what Lucky and I needed" said Ethan as Kristina hit him in his arm and he look at her. "He need a sister or brother. I can't wait to spoil the baby" said Kristina as she smile at Dante. "Bye" said Dante as he left with Peter and they laugh.**

**"Remember the boys and Emma on sugar high after we went out on halloween" said Ethan as Kristina laugh. "What did you two do?" said Sonny as he and Brenda look at them.**

**"We had Peter, Skyler, AJ, Spencers boys three of them, Spencer and Emma dressed up. Kristina and Molly came in with a plan then Lila Rae and Kaylie said we should just stick together. **

**We ended up having Diego, Abby, Michael, Morgan, Dean, Evan and Destiny with Dean's little sister Cassie coming with us and it was a huge crowd. An hour later we were out going house to house. We decided to go to Lulu's and their parents can get the kids there" said Ethan as he grin at Kristina and she smile.**

**"Every kid went into their bag and start eating. The parents walked in and got them. Then everyone left for me, Peter and him. Peter won't stop eating candy and we had to stay the night trying to make him go to sleep" said Kristina as they laugh.**

**"Kaylie kept Skyler and AJ with her all night. They are her little brothers. Diego and Abby stay with them at her mom's house" said Ethan as Kristina laugh. "We wasn't allowed any more" said Kristina as she laugh in her hands and they look at her smiling then Ethan look away.**

**"Speak of them shall they appear" said Ethan as Emma, Skyler and AJ arrive with Kaylie and Dean. "And the Spencer boys with Spencer and Destiny" said Kristina as Ethan look to where he was looking at earlier. "We should go" said Ethan as he look at Kristina and she smile at him.**

**"We just ordered desserts" said Sonny as he look at them and they look at him. "When the Spencer boys adding Spencer, Skyler, AJ and Peter they team up to get their way or the highway. Destiny, Evan and Emma are angels" said Kristina as they look at the kids.**

**"I love my nephews and Destiny call me her uncle. She's my niece like how Kaylie is Peter's cousin when we have no blood related but have a connection. But my nephews can be way more worse together but AJ is Devane and Skyler is Alcazar. Those two always go to places together" said Ethan as he look at them while Kristina agreed with him. "Remember the last party we went to?" said Kristina as Ethan cover his face in his hands and Brenda laugh.**

**"Chaos" said Ethan as Brenda look at him and Kristina laugh. "That bad?" said Brenda as they nod at her and Kristina's cellphone ring. She look at the screen to see it's Kaylie calling her and look over to Kaylie who was waving at her.**

**"Kaylie" said Kristina as she look over to Kaylie's table and Ethan look at her. "If anything happen I will claim I was in the bathroom" said Kaylie as they laugh and everyone at their table look at the girls.**

** "Ethan told me that we should go once they came in. I told dad and Brenda the times we had deal with those boys. Steal Peter he could try to bribe them or not" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed while they keep a eye on the boys.**

**"I would but he would side with them and it all brotherhood united and that is a scary thought once they are teens" said Kaylie as Kristina look at Ethan. "That's scary thought and I want to think them as children that run around to drive us crazy right now not the teens because I am not ready for that" said Kristina as Kaylie laugh on other end and agreed with her.**

**"Run out of here" said Ethan as he grab her phone and talk to Kaylie. "Sure then Dean would have to deal with my cousins and brothers" said Kaylie as Diego, Abby, Hallie and Lila Rae join them for dinner and order dinner. **

**"Ethan you are shameless and you love them and we know it" said Kristina as she took the phone and put on speakerphone. "I do but they can be crazy as hell. I am glad Cameron and Jake are more calm and older than others" said Ethan as they agreed and she took off the speakerphone then put by her ear. "True. Later" said Kaylie as they hang up.**

**"Abby you remember where you hide my wedding dress? I am glad it fit. Lila Rae you don't have to do much and you can help Hallie practice with something since she is flower girl. Peter is the ring bearer" said Kaylie as they smile at her.**

** "I can take care of her. Have you pick the locations?" said Lila Rae as they were eating dinner. "Same church as my mom's and Reception will be here. Brielle will be catering and Leni's helping out" said Kaylie as she talk to them about her plan for the wedding.**

**"Alright dad we are here" said Michael as Molly, Michael and Morgan arrive to their table and they look at Sonny. "Dante come here" said Sonny as he call out to Dante then Dante got up and went over to them. ****"What's up?" said Dante as he look at them.**

**"Brenda and I are getting married. I know and we waited a long time" said Sonny as his kids and niece stare at him. ****"Michael, Morgan, Molly and Kristina come with me" said Dante as they walk away and talk in circle. "Can I ask you for your blessing to marry Kristina?" said Ethan as Sonny and Brenda look at him.**

**"Yes since you have cared for her and she's happy" said Sonny as they smile and look over to his children and niece talking.**

**"What should we said?" said Morgan as they talk in circle. "Are you okay with dad getting married?" said Kristina as she look at Morgan. "He said they want to. What are we going to stop him for?" said Molly as they nod in agreement.**

**"He seem serious about her. if he want to then he expect us to stand by him at the wedding" said Dante as they look at one other. "If Sonny want us to know then we should tell him that we are happy for him and when's the wedding?" said Molly as they smile then Dante look over to Sonny and Brenda.**

**"I am in. who's with me?" said Dante as he look at them. "Raise your hand if you agree" said Molly as they did and smile at Dante. "You are the oldest lead on" said Morgan as Michael nod while they look at Dante. "Alright" said Dante as they return to the table.**

**"What was that about?" said Brenda as she look at them. "Tell me" said Sonny as he smile at them. "If marrying Brenda is what you want and she make you happy then we are in" said Morgan as they smile at Sonny. "You had meeting for our wedding?" said Brenda as she look at them and they nod.**

**"We did right Molly?" said Dante as she nod and they smile. "We were looking out for your good being. We will be there by you at the wedding" said Kristina as she smile at Sonny and Brenda. "Thank you" said Sonny as he got up to hug them one at a time.**

**"Dante we got to get little man to bed" said Lulu as Dante carefully take sleeping Peter into his arms. "Sonny's getting married" said Dante as he smile at her. "I love weddings" said Lulu as they agreed with her. **

**"Babies too" said Ethan as he got up and stand by Kristina. "Shut up Ethan. at least me and my other two brothers are married with children" said Lulu as he smile at her. "Well that may change soon" said Ethan as Kristina look at him along with Lulu.**

**"Really?" said Lulu as she smile at him and Kristina. "Yes. I told you good thing happen to those who wait love" said Ethan as he look at Kristina and smile at her. "I know you told me that twice already" said Kristina as she smile at him and hug him.**

**"You got to proof of your worthy if you want to marry our sister" said Dante as Morgan agreed with him. "Ethan you can marry her" said Molly as she smile at them and look at her cousins. "You can marry her" said Micheal as he stand by Molly. "Thanks Michael and Molly" said Ethan as he smile at them along with Kristina.**

**"Can I take Morgan tonight? we need to talk and we will get his stuff on the way home" said Dante as he was tied over letting Ethan marry his sister. "I understand and go ahead" said Sonny as Dante left with Morgan, Lulu and Peter. "Thanks Molly" said Kristina as they hug and Michael hug her. "You can come with us Molly" said Ethan as they smile at Sonny and Brenda then they left.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"We got upstairs all out and packed in the big truck" said Kristina as Ethan and Dean was setting up the boxes. "All those and the couch" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed on that. "Kitchen?" said Kristina as Ethan look at them.**

**"All packed but for this room" said Ethan as they had got all boxes out but for the couch which was the last thing left to do. "I can see what you mean about the couch" said Kristina as she went to Ethan and he kiss her. "Boys get to work" said Karla as she laugh then left with Kristina and Kaylie to the new house.**

**Ethan and Kristina's new home**

**"This place is amazing" said Karla as she and Molly were over at their place with Molly showing her around while they were in middle of moving and unpacking. "It is. The boys are bring everything here since we are all packed thanks to Kaylie and Dean's help. I can't believe the time flew by" said Kristina as they unpack some boxes.**

**"We are leaving two bedrooms empty and door close" said Kaylie as they was finished with things for upstairs and went into the kitchen. "For future babies?" said Karla as she and Molly went to start unpacking in the kitchen.**

**"Of course" said Kristina as she grab her water bottle then they watch the boys move the couch around until it is perfect. "Rose's happy to have much space to run around" said Karla as they smile when they look at Rose playing outside by herself with her ball.**

**"So?" said Ethan as he look over to Kristina. "It's good and it open up the room facing the fire place" said Kristina as they smile then they got everything set up at the house. **

**"I got all Rose's stuff out and got her settled in my office and yours is waiting for you" said Kristina as she smile and went to sit down with Karla and Kaylie. "I kept thinking we should go back to the apartment" said Ethan as he sit by her and they smile at him.**

**"We will have to let it go" said Kristina as he agreed with her. "You paid them off right?" said Kaylie as she look at Ethan as he nod."All took care of" said Ethan as he got up and they clean up the place. "Let's go clean the apartment out" said Kaylie as they were ready to leave. "You all go on since I have plan with Lucky" said Ethan as they left after putting Rose back in the house.**

**Lucky's**

**"Hey come on in" said Lucky as he let him in and he look at them. "I was hoping we could talk in private" said Ethan as Lucky look over at Elizabeth. ****"Hey boys I want some ice cream and do you want to go to Kelly's?" said Elizabeth as the boys nod and got up. **

**"Okay let's go" said Elizabeth as she grab her purse and keys. "Thank you" said Lucky as she smile at them and left with the boys. ****"I would like to go ahead and buy a ring" said Ethan as Lucky smile at him.**

**"Cool. Want dad and Lulu to come or just us?" said Lucky as he got ready to go. "No just us are enough" said Ethan as Lucky laugh and agreed with him. "Don't worry your big brother will be there to help" said Lucky as they left to the jewerly store.**

**Jewelry Store**

**"I am looking for engagement ring for my girlfriend" said Ethan as he look at the rings and talk to the salesperson. "Go easy on my brother" said Lucky as he laugh and look at the rings. **

**"Gold, princess cut and I got her size" said Ethan as he show her his note. "Wise brother" said Lucky then she give him what he was looking for. "This is it" said Ethan as he smile and Lucky watch him. "I am taking this one. I want black box for it" said Ethan as he paid for it and they left.**

**Haunted Star**

**"Keep it safe and away from Kristina until you are ready" said Lucky as they went to the bar to get some coffee only to see Alexis and Luke talking at the bar. "What's going on boys?" said Luke as he look at Ethan and Lucky who came over to them.**

**"I plan to ask Kristina to marry me?" said Ethan as he look at Alexis and put the ring box on the bar then Luke took it to look inside. "You can have my blessing and take care of her" said Alexis as they hug and she left. "She's lucky to have you" said Luke as they hug then Ethan put the box back in his pocket.**

**"Christmas eve sound nice time to propose to Kristina" said Ethan as Lucky smile at him and Luke give them some coffee. "Let's drink to that" said Lucky as they cheer and Lulu show up. **

**"What's going on?" said Lulu as she went over to them. "Our brother here just brought a engagement ring" said Lucky as he was proud and Ethan show Lulu the ring. "She will" said Lulu as she give it back to him and they hug then his cellphone rang.**

_**E- I am at our old place saying goodbye then turn in the key- Kristina**_

_**K- Stay there I am coming- Ethan**_

**"Not a word to no one both of you" said Ethan as he look at them and left.**

**The empty apartment**

**"Hi" said Kristina as she look at him. "Baby what's wrong?" said Ethan as he hug her in his arms. "This place was my first home and I remember the good times we had here" said Kristina as he kiss her head. ****"It was my first home here and the house is ours" said Ethan as he took his key for the apartment with her key.**

**"It look empty and I look everywhere and we didn't miss anything which is good thing" said Kristina as he smile and lead her out of the apartment with him. "It does" said Ethan as he lock the door and turning the keys in then they went home.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"What was you doing in there?" said Kristina as she was in the kitchen when Ethan came out of his office. "Just unpacking things I have left in the boxes" said Ethan as he kiss her and they went to sit down. **

**"How do you want the proposal to be?" said Ethan as she was sitting back against him. "I want it to be private and romantic" said Kristina as he smile and he knew what to do. "Sound wonderful" said Ethan as he kiss her on her forehead.**

**Kelly's - Four days later**

**"Kaylie got any calls about needing a pick up and I am at Kelly's getting coffee" said Kristina as she stop there daily on her way to work. "Pick me up some muffins and I will check in with Lulu on the way hopefully we only have office work" said Kaylie as she is in her car.**

**"Where are you going to? to work?" said Kristina as she smile at Mike then paid for the coffee and muffins. "To the bakery then to work" said Kaylie as she smile and went to the bakery. "Ear piece? pick me up some goods" said Kristina as they laugh and hang up then went to work.**

**M&L Company**

**"Riley called last night" said Kaylie as she and Kristina were taking care of the photo shoot with Maxie. "I haven't seen him and Jamie since August" said Kristina as she look over to Kaylie from where she was standing looking at the dresses on the rack.**

**"I saw Jamie at the club few times" said Kaylie as she talk with the photographers. ****"I should call him for coffee sometime" said Kristina as she took some dresses off to take to the models they have chose for the shoots. **

**"Who?" said Maxie as she overheard that part when Kristina came over to the models where she was talking to them. ****"Jamie and Riley. Riley's graduating in May" said Kristina as they got the shoot underway.**

**"Where is Sam and Ryan?" said Maxie as they smile at her and look at each other. "Brooklyn. They live there now and own a business gave to them by Sam's both sets of grandparents" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed and they finally finish the shoot and got off work for the day.**

**Kelly's**

**"So what are Morgan and Dante wanting me to do?" said Ethan as he came in and join Molly at her table. "Prove your worthy meaning you have to pass their test but you will marry Kristina anyway" said Molly as they smile and he agreed.**

**"That's the plan. ****I asked your mom, Mike, Sonny and they gave me their blessing. ****They are outnumbered" said Ethan as Kristina and Kaylie came over to them. ****"I can work on Morgan to get him to agree but for Dante it will take all of us" said Molly as Kaylie look at them.**

**"Morgan and Dante won't let you? Dean massive texted everyone in my family for their blessing to marry me the day before Valentine's day. They told him yes" said Kaylie as they smile and Kristina wave Mike over for coffee.**

**"I will marry you if they won't give you their blessing" said Kristina as she smile at him and Mike came over to give them coffee. "Who won't?" said Mike as they look at him standing there with the pot in his hand. "Morgan and Dante" said Ethan as they agreed with him.**

**"Talk to Morgan away from Dante then team up against Dante" said Mike as they look at each other. "I like that idea" said Kaylie as she and Molly smile then Molly got her cellphone out. ****"Good luck" said Mike as he smile at them and walk away while Molly text Morgan to meet her at Kelly's.**

** "He's on the way" said Molly as they wait for Morgan to arrive. ****"What if he won't side with us but Dante because Dante always take him to baseball games and he look up to him" said Kristina as they agreed with her. ****"Have you ask Sam?" said Kaylie as they look at Ethan. **

**"I take that as no" said Molly as they laugh then Morgan arrive and walk over to them. ****"Ethan do you like baseball?" said Morgan as he look at him and sit down by Molly. ****"He's a poker player" said Molly as she smile at Morgan and Ethan. ****"Molly" said Ethan as Kaylie and Kristina laugh while he look at Molly.**

**"What are you doing to my sisters?" said Sam as she look at them. ****"She almost sold me out to him" said Ethan as he point to Morgan and Molly. "Morgan he cheat at poker" said Sam as they laugh.**

**"Morgan I will marry him no matter what you and Dante want him to do for you two" said Kristina as she smile at Morgan and he look at them. ****"He can have my blessing Morgan" said Sam as she smile at Morgan and her sisters. "Still outnumbered Morgan" said Ethan as they look at him while smiling.**

**"I can get Peter to talk Dante into agreeing to give Ethan his blessing. That little boy would do anything for me and her" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed while Kaylie smile at Morgan. "Fine. You have my blessing" said Morgan as Molly and Kristina hug him. "Thank you" said Ethan as he chuckle and Kristina smile at him.**

**"What's going on here?" said Dante as he walk into Kelly's to look at them and they look at Dante. ****"They talked me into giving Ethan my blessing since Kaylie said that Peter will do anything for her and Kristina" said Morgan as he got up and look at Dante.**

** "That's true he will. Ethan I give you my blessing and you play a good game" said Dante as they smile while Dante and Ethan shook hands on it. "Thank you" said Ethan as they left.**

**Alcazars**

**"Dad, Diego why am I called here for?" said Kaylie as she walk into the living room of her dad's house. "Do you know where Johnny is?" said Lorenzo as he look at her after he was contacted by a old friend. **

**"He's in Europe with Katie since day before thanksgiving and I think they may be back by New Year's Eve. Why?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "Jason. Katie's dad called me concerned when her mom haven't heard from her in two weeks" said Lorenzo as he look at Kaylie and she went to sit down.**

**"I haven't heard from them. All I know is that they are in Europe. Katie told me about them going to Europe for a month on the day of Halloween. I do not know why they are not calling to check in but I think they want to get away for awhile. I am leaving with Dean, mom, Aidan and AJ to Pine Valley next week for Christmas and be back for New Year's Eve" said Kaylie as she they smile at her. ****"I will pass the message along to him" said Lorenzo as they hug and she went home.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Somewhere in Europe**

**"Johnny you ever thought of getting married? Sam and Ryan are married. Kaylie's getting married to Dean in June. Kristina and Ethan may get married soon. What about us?" said Katie as she look at him. **

**"Ethan married is just what I want to see. I do want to get married someday" said Johnny as he sit down and she smile at him. ****"It have been two years?" said Katie as they snuggle into each other arms. "It have been that long. I love you" said Johnny as she look up to him and they kiss.**

**"I love you too" said Katie as he smile at her and how at peace they were in Europe away from Port Charles. ****"I wonder what they are doing back home right now?" said Johnny as she agreed and they wonder what is going on in Port Charles.**

**Pine Valley**

**Slaters**

**"Merry Christmas" said Kaylie and AJ as they stood on Zach's doorstep when he open the door. "What a nice surprise on Christmas day" said Zach as he let them in and close the door. "Hey" said Kaylie as she walk into the living room when Ian and Spike ran into her causing them to fall on the couch laughing.**

**"Everyone meet Dean my soon to be husband" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean and the boys hug her. "This the same Dean?" said Kendall as they laugh and Kaylie smile at her. ****"The one and only. I love him" said Kaylie as she got up and went over to Dean.**

**"Dean you taking good care of her?" said Zach as he look at Dean and Kaylie look at him. "Zach" said Kaylie as she look at her mom. "Kay it's ok. Yes I have and we have been living together for five years" said Dean as he smile at Kaylie and look at Zach.**

**"Good" said Zach as he went to sit down with Kendall. "Zach cut her some slack and she is grown up now" said Jacilyn as she look at Zach and Kendall agreed with her. ****"Spike, Ian you two have grew up over the years" said Kaylie as her brother were standing by her and Dean.**

**"They did" said Kendall as they sit on the couch and she smile at AJ. "He's other image of Aidan" said Zach as they laugh and agreed with him. ****"I want to go around and surprise them. Thank you boys for the gifts you two have saved over the years" said Kaylie as she smile at the boys while AJ look at her. **

**"I want to go" said AJ as he went over to her and she smile at him.**

**"AJ I will see you back at the house later. You will have much fun here with them while we go places and talk to some people it's boring" said Kaylie as she smile at him.**

**"Ok" said AJ as he agreed to stay there. "I am gone" said Kaylie as she left with Dean. "She got close with her brothers and sister even her cousins Peter and Emma" said Jacilyn as they look at her. "She grew up did she?" said Kendall as they agreed.**

**Martins**

**"Hey Jake" said Kaylie as she smile when he open the door. ****"Kaylie it have been awhile since I saw you" said Jake as they hug and they heard footsteps coming toward them. ****"Kaylie!" said Colby as they hug after Jake let her and Dean then close the door.**

** "Hey blue eyes" said Tad as she smile when she saw Tad and they hug. ****"I have not heard that nickname in a long time" said Kaylie as she and Amanda hug. "Kay this the boy?" said Colby as she smile at Kaylie and point over to Dean.**

** "Yes that is Dean my soon to be husband. Dean that is Tad, Jake, Amanda, Trevor, Krystal, Kathy and Jenny. Who is he?" said Kaylie as she smile at Colby who laugh at the scene in front of her.**

** "This is Asher my boyfriend. Asher this is Kaylie and her boyfriend Dean" said Colby as they smile and Kaylie look at Trevor. "The boy grew up already" said Kaylie as she and Trevor hug.**

**"We are back for a visit. Mom and Aidan are selling the PI business to Tad. Rex brought her business in Llanview my hometown" said Kaylie as they sit down and Dean by her. ****"We went there once last year" said Dean as she smile at him.**

_**K- Merry Christmas and see you on New Year's Eve- K/J**_

_**K/J- Merry Christmas from me and Dean. Katie call mom- K/D**_

_**K/D- I know we haven't call anyone for weeks. What's going on?- K/J**_

_**K/J- Your dad called my dad last week concerned because your mom haven't heard from you since thanksgiving so he called me over but I told him all I knew was that you two are in Europe- K/D**_

_**K/D- Ok I will try to call them tomorrow due to time zone. We may be home by NYE later- K/J**_

_**K/J- Ok- K/D**_

**"We will be back home before they get home" said Dean as she show him the texts with picture attached to it. "True and I told Katie about our dad. My family would start a search party if I don't stay in touch with them daily" said Kaylie as they laugh and they left back to Slater's for the feast.**

**Port Charles**

**The night before Christmas**

**Kelly's**

**"Karla can you do me favor?" said Ethan as he smile after he found her at Kelly's having coffee. "Sure" said Karla as she smile at him and he smile at her. "Great keep Kristina away from the house and take her to her mom's place at three. Molly will be there to help her get ready and sent her home" said Ethan as she smile at him.**

**"You are going to do it are you?" said Karla as he nod at her. "Yes I am tonight" said Ethan as they smile and she went to hug him. "I will do it and where is she?" said Karla as she paid for her coffee and look at Ethan. "Peter's talking to her outside with Lulu before she take him to Lucky's" said Ethan as she nod and they went outside then Karla left with Kristina.**

**Davis**

**"You are late. Come on we have to hurry to get you ready for your date" said Molly as she drag Kristina upstairs. "Ethan she may be late and we took her shopping" said Karla as she call him to give him a update. "Alright" said Ethan as they hang up and Kristina came downstairs.**

** "You look beautiful" said Karla as they smile at her. "You can go home now because he's waiting for you" said Molly as Kristina left to her house. "I am going home" said Karla as she left.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Oh my god" said Kristina as she was amazed by the sight when she came inside. "Miss Davis please take a seat and dinner will be served" said Ethan as he saw her and show her the seat then went to get dinner over to them.**

**"Wow this is amazing even our dog have bow around her neck" said Kristina as she smile and he sit down then they start eating. ****"I am glad you like it" said Ethan as he felt the ring box under his hand when he check to be sure it's there.**

** "I love it" said Kristina as she drink some wine. "Good" said Ethan as he took their plates after they finish to the kitchen. "Ethan?" said Kristina as she wait for him to return. "Coming love" said Ethan as he return to her with desserts then she start eating. **

**"What?" said Kristina as she notice him staring at her. "You are beautiful" said Ethan as they were dress up formal then finish the pie on the plate. ****"Want to dance?" said Ethan as she smile and put her hand on his. **

**"Sure" said Kristina as they went to dance after Ethan start the music. "Do you know why we are doing this?" said Ethan as he look into her eyes and she smile at him. ****"No I don't" said Kristina as he kneel in front of her with a ring box. **

**"Kristina Davis will you marry me?" said Ethan as he look up to her while she look down to him. ****"Yes I will" said Kristina as she smile when he put the ring on her finger then they kiss and hug.**

** "I love you" said Ethan as they smile at each other while she is in his arms. "I love you too" said Kristina as they kiss and he move them over to the couch to sit down. "I love the ring" said Kristina as they were cudding on the couch and she was admiring her ring. **

**"You have made me happy and brought the best out of me" said Ethan as she kiss him and smile at him. "You have made me happy being with you and you are amazing" said Kristina as they spent the night together.**

**Present day**

**Davis's**

**"Hey mom, Molly" said Kristina as they hug then Molly grab Kristina's hand to look at her ring. "Oh my god you are getting married to Ethan Lovett" said Molly as they laugh and hug. "When did this happened?" said Alexis as they smile and she look at Kristina's ring.**

**"I helped Kristina get ready for her date last night" said Molly as she smile at them and hug Ethan. "He proposed last night" said Kristina as Alexis hug her and smile at her. "I am happy for you and Ethan" said Alexis as Sam and Jason came in then Molly ran over to Sam and they smile at each other.**

**"Guess what?" said Sam and Molly as they laugh and look over to Alexis, Kristina and Ethan. "I am getting married" said Sam as they look at Sam and Jason. "I am getting married" said Kristina as she smile then Sam went to hug Kristina.**

**"Both of my girls are engaged" said Alexis as she and Molly hug. "Can I be bridesmaid?" said Molly as they smile at her and laugh. "Yes" said Kristina and Sam as Molly hug them both while they were laughing. **

**"We got to go make that stop before eating at Lulu's" said Ethan as they look at her and Kristina agreed. "We are going to tell dad and meet you later at Mac's" said Kristina as they agreed and she left with Ethan.**

**Sonny's**

**"Dad, Brenda" said Kristina as she and Ethan walk into the living room hand in hand. "What is it?" said Sonny as he and Brenda smile at them while they sit down. "Dad we are engaged" said Kristina as Brenda smile and went to hug her.**

**"The ring is beautiful" said Brenda as she look over to Sonny. "I agreed. Take care of my daughter and if you need anything just let us know" said Sonny as she nod and hug him.**

**"I guess we should welcome you to the family" said Brenda as she hug Ethan and they smile. "We are going over to Lulu's to eat and meet others at Mac's for desserts" said Kristina as she and Ethan were ready to go. "Have fun and we are going over to Mike's" said Sonny as they left.**

**Dante and Lulu's**

**"The whole clan are in there" said Ethan as he peek in the window then back to the door. "Calm down" said Kristina as she press the doorbell then the door open. ****"Come on in" said Nikolas as he let them in and they took their coat off.**

**"We are engaged" said Ethan as they cheer while Dante hug her. "You sure about that?" said Dante as he look at her and she smile at him. "I am and I really love him" said Kristina as he smile at her and nod. "Then I am happy for you" said Dante as she smile and hug him.**

**"Thank you" said Kristina as Peter hug her and look up to her. "You going to be my aunt" said Peter as she smile and pick him up in her arms. "I will be your aunt" said Kristina as he smile and she put him back down.**

** "Can we eat now?" said Ethan as he look at Lulu and they smile at him. "Dodge you have no manners. All of you dinner are served" said Luke as they laugh and went to sit down.**

**"Here's to Ethan and Kristina on their engagement on this Christmas day" said Luke as they cheer and smile. "How does it feel now Ethan?" said Lulu as she and Lucky laugh while Ethan and Kristina smile at them. "I am happy to marry the girl of my dreams" said Ethan as he smile at Kristina and they kiss.**

**"Lulu and I have news for everyone" said Dante as he and Lulu smile at each other. "I am three months pregnant and my due date is in July. It's a girl" said Lulu as she smile when her brothers high five to each other. ****"Finally she tell us that it's a baby girl thank you" said Ethan as he and Lucky laugh.**

**"I remember Ethan and I had this talk where I had all grandsons. No****w I know you are giving us a girl this time around" said Luke as Lulu smile at him and her brothers. "Well Lucky the one who keep having boys" said Lulu as they laugh and Ethan agreed along with Nikolas.**

**"Spencer, Cameron, Jake, Aiden, Peter all boys. Destiny one girl who is my little girl. The new baby girl join the clan once she's born" said Nikolas as he and Emily smile at Destiny. "Look like you won't carry the only girl sign any longer now" said Ethan as he and Destiny high five across the table. **

**"Kristina show me the ring" said Elizabeth as she was sitting by her then Kristina show her the ring. "So beautiful he have good taste" said Emily as she came over to look at it too while others took a look at it. "Nice going to get the finest one for my sister" said Dante as he smile at Kristina and Ethan.**

**"Kristina when you two are ready for kids pray for a girl first" said Luke as they laugh and they have been eating. "I hope so but I want a boy like him down the road when we are ready" said Kristina as Ethan grin at her and they were being watch. "I want a little girl like you" said Ethan as they smile at each other and finish eating.**

**"Will I be your little guy no matter what?" said Peter as he look at Kristina and she smile at him. "Always will be as much you will still be Kaylie's little guy no matter what. The day you were born you had us and we would do anything for you" said Kristina as they laugh. **

**"As long we know what it is" said Kristina as he smile. "Cool. Where is Kaylie?" said Peter as he look at Kristina and Ethan. "She's in Pine Valley with Dean, her mom, AJ and Aidan. They will be back in few days" said Kristina as they smile at Peter.**

**"My little man" said Lulu as she smile and touch his black hair. "Where's Buddy?" said Ethan as Peter grin at him. "Peter did you feed him under the table?" said Lulu as she look at him and they laugh after she saw him laying down by his chair. **

**"Just some turkey" said Peter as he smile at her and she smile. "You done?" said Lulu as he nod and got up. "I have something for you" said Ethan as he and Kristina left the room with Peter while Buddy follow them to other room.**

** "Thanks Kris and Ethan" said Peter as they were in the living room when they give him a gift from them. "You are welcome" said Ethan as he smile while Peter play with his new toys.**

**"Hey" said Lulu as she notice Kristina smiling at her ring and admiring it. "I can't believe I am engaged since last night and I am happy. Sam my sister is getting married" said Kristina as they smile and hug. **

**"Two weddings" said Lulu as she look at Lulu. "Three. Kaylie's wedding is in June. Kaylie's my maid of honor and Molly's one of the bridesmaids" said Kristina as Lulu agreed and they laugh.**

**_K- Merry Christmas and see you on New Year's Eve- Katie/Johnny_**

**_K/J- We wish you Merry Christmas and I am engaged to Ethan- Kristina_**

**_K- Awesome. I want to see the ring when we get home- Katie/Johnny_**

**_K/J- I know- Kristina_**

**Mac's**

**"Come in and I heard you two are engaged" said Maxie as she let them in and took their coats. "Yes we are" said Kristina as Maxie hug her after putting the coats away. "This is cool and I will help plan it" said Maxie as she smile at them while they look at her. **

**"We will call you when we are ready" said Ethan as Kristina agreed and they smile. "OK" said Maxie as she lead them to the dining room. "Molly is there some cookies for us?" said Ethan as he went to the table with Kristina behind him then they have some cookies. **

**"Have I told you how much you have made me happy today?" said Kristina as she smile at him and he chuckle while smiling at her. "I can see it shining off of you" said Ethan as she laugh and they went on to celebrate Christmas.**

**Pine Valley**

**Slaters**

_**D/K- We are engaged- Kristina/Ethan**_

_**K/E- We want to see the ring when we get home and that is awesome- Kaylie/Dean**_

**"Mom. Kristina got engaged to Ethan" said Kaylie as she smile at her mom. "How long have they been together?" said Jacilyn as she look at her and she smile. "Five years" said Kaylie as they went on to celebrate Christmas together before going home four days later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"Babe come on" said Dean as he was trying to teach their new puppy new tricks. ****"She want her bone while Casey is eating hers" said Kaylie as she laugh and they let her go to her bone. "Who's going to take cares of our pets while we are gone?" said Dean as he join her on the couch.**

** "Lila Rae and Diego" said Kaylie as they have some hot chocolate. "This wedding going to be simple right?" said Dean as she agreed and smile at him. "It won't be that big but family and friends" said Kaylie as he agreed and they talk about their wedding plans.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Coming" said Kristina as someone was knocking on her front door. "Surprise. Happy New Year's Eve and we came bearing gifts" said Katie as she smile at Kristina who smile at them and let them inside. **

**"Ethan you won't believe who is here" said Kristina as she call out to Ethan and show them her ring. "That's a beautiful ring" said Johnny as they smile and Ethan came downstairs to see them. "Welcome home" said Ethan as he and Katie hug then look at Johnny.**

**"This box is for you and Europe was amazing for a month" said Johnny as he smile and put the box on the table. "Wine bottles right out of Europe you are awesome mate. With those wines we can throw a party" said Ethan as they grin and look at each other.**

**"That would be fun" said Kristina as they kiss while Katie and Johnny look at them. "Kristina this is for you" said Katie as she smile. "A wedding album" said Kristina as she laugh and look at Katie. "A start of our future" said Ethan as she agreed and smile at him.**

**"You two look happy in a long time" said Kristina as she and Ethan look at them. "Being away in Europe with Katie does us good and just being together. We had good times there" said Johnny as he smile at Katie then she kiss him. **

**"The best time ever" said Katie as they smile. "What time will we party and who's coming?" said Kristina as they look at each other. "Us, them, Kaylie, Dean, Karla and Michael?" said Ethan as he look at them and they nod in agreement.**

**"Seven tonight here?" said Johnny as they agreed. "I will text them" said Kristina as she went to sent them a text message. "We will be back later" said Johnny as he lead Katie to the door and they left. "We should go shopping for the party" said Ethan as they left.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"All unpacked" said Katie as she lay on the bed. "I am heading out to do some things and you need anything while I am out?" said Johnny as he was ready to leave and smile at her. **

**"A cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. You are looking dangerously hot right now" said Katie as she smile at him. "I will bring you some and you need to rest because you need it" said Johnny as he wink at her and left.**

**Kelly's**

**"The town seem quiet for a month and Johnny's crew wasn't on patrol. Kaylie and Dean left for Christmas in Pine Valley with her mother and her family. ****Ethan and Kristina took a weekend trip before Thanksgiving. Michael and Karla left this morning. Johnny and Katie are no where to be found. I got concerned phone call from her mother three weeks ago. Diego's doing his own thing with his family" said Olivia as she met Steve at Kelly's.**

**"Better call her back because I think they are back" said Steve as he saw Johnny walking outside of Kelly's opening the door at the same time Olivia look over to the doors to see Johnny coming in. ****"Hey you have been gone for a month?" said Olivia as she and Steve laugh when Johnny look at them.**

**"Katie and I went to Europe for a month. She's at home resting before the party at Ethan's. I am taking care of some things and go back to her" said Johnny as he smile and look for Mike. "Who are you looking for?" said Steve as she smile at them and Johnny look at them.**

** "Mike. Katie want a cup of hot chocolate by the time I get home" said Johnny as Olivia look over to Steve and smile at him. ****"Mike's not here. Tell Katie to call her parents. Have you two told anyone you two was taking off for a month?" said Olivia as Johnny grin at her and Steve chuckle.**

**"Kaylie, Kristina, Karla, Ethan, Michael and Dean knew. Katie called her parents the day after Christmas after Kaylie told her when we was texting with her, Dean, Ethan and Kristina on Christmas. Did something happen that I should know about?" said Johnny as he smile at them.**

**"Not that we know of. We were talking about how quiet the town was since you and Katie took off. Did you know that the crew was not patrolling since thanksgiving?" said Steve as Johnny went to the counter to order two cups of hot chocolate to go.**

**"I take it he don't know that and is not happy" said Steve as he look at her and she nod at him. "Her mom and I are good friends. Katie and Dante grew up together. Ever since Johnny started his own crew they always patrol for rivals every night" said Olivia as he smile at her and Johnny return to them after paying for the drinks. ****"Did anything happen or not?" said Johnny as she look at him. **

**"John if anything happened you would have heard it by now and the answer is no" said Olivia as they looked at him and Steve agreed with her. "I left town because Katie and I wanted to get away for awhile. I was expecting them to do their job while I was away" said Johnny as he he left with two cups of hot chocolate.**

**Docks**

**"Johnny!" said Molly as she smile at him when she saw him coming downstairs. "Molly. Caleb. How's the crime lately?" said Johnny as he smile at Molly and Molly laugh. "Same good old stuff. Where did you go?" said Molly as she smile and hold on to Caleb to stay warm by staying close to him. **

**"I went to Europe with Katie for a month and after finding out about my crew not doing their duties. There's not going to be other trips until the honeymoon" said Johnny as he stop and look at Molly.**

**"You and Katie?" said Molly as she get excited and look at him. "Can you keep that last word between us?" said Johnny as she nod. "It's our secret if you let me help with the wedding?" said Molly as she knew what she was doing to him. "Ok" said Johnny as he smile at her and went home.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"You always play nice songs" said Johnny as he smile at her and took his coat off to put it on the couch. "True" said Katie as she keep playing on the piano and he give her a cup of hot chocolate. **

**"Steve and Olivia were at Kelly's. Molly and Caleb were at the docks. At this rate the town will know we are back in town. I have a bone to pick with my crew. Word on the street was that the crew was not working while the boss was away" said Johnny as she got up and kiss him.**

**"Kaylie called before you got here. The crew's in trouble" said Katie as he kiss her tenderly and agreed with her. "Pretend we are not home" said Johnny as he have her on the table and kiss her neck when the phone ring. **

**"I think they all know now" said Katie as he look at her into her eyes. "I love you" said Johnny as he help her off the table. "I love you too and we got to go to the party" said Katie as they got ready to go and left.**

**Kristina and Ethan's**

**"Nice job at planning the party" said Johnny as he look around and Katie smile at him. "Karla and Michael are not coming since they left town this morning and I found out after she texted me back" said Kristina as they got a glass of wine. ****"I guess it's four of us" said Kaylie as she and Kristina were standing by Katie.**

**"I heard from someone that my crew was not working while I was away and I want to know why?" said Johnny as he look at Ethan and Dean who look at each other then at Johnny.**

**"I have been very busy at the club and helping Kaylie with our wedding plans. We have been training our new puppy" said Dean as Johnny seem to accept that from him.**

**"Ethan you look like you have no excuse. I called Diego. He told me he was busy lately working with Lorenzo and running the warehouses. I will be talking to Michael when he get back" said Johnny as he look at Ethan and the girls keep watching them.**

**"Only excuse I have is that I have been working at Haunted Star, be with Kristina and I have been spending time with my family getting a house and a ring for her" said Ethan as the girls laugh and Johnny went to sit down.**

**"They have a right to live their life like us" said Katie as she went to sit down by Johnny and Ethan agreed with her. "I know" said Johnny as he smile at her and pull her over into his arms. "What do you expect next year?" said Katie as she smile at him.**

**"One of them you will have to wait for and I have plans for us next year" said Johnny as he smile and drink from his glass. "You got me very curious" said Katie as she smile at him. "You won't be waiting that long just few weeks" said Johnny as she kiss him.**

**"Hey! this is my house no kissing on my couch" said Ethan as Johnny pull away from Katie laughing. "It's a payback for what you and Kristina were doing on my couch at our place" said Johnny as Kristina start laughing. "We kiss that's all" said Kristina as Ethan smile at her.**

**"Please it was a make out session" said Johnny as they smile. "Katie tell me about Europe" said Kaylie as she smile at them. "Kris we should honeymoon in Australia" said Ethan as she agreed then they start talking about Europe and celebrate New Year.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Kelly's**

**"Coffee grandpa" said Kristina as she walk to the counter after she went inside. "Nice ring" said Mike as he give her to go cup of coffee and look at her left hand when she reach for the cup. "Thanks. Ethan proposed the night before christmas and he made me happy" said Kristina as she smile at him. **

**"Congratulations and where's your finace?" said Mike as he smile at her. "At work and we got a house you know that right?" said Kristina as he laugh and nod at her. "I did. It's few houses away from where your mom live" said Mike as she agreed and her cellphone ring.**

**_K- You coming to work?- Kaylie_**

**"I got to go to work" said Kristina as she left to work.**

**M&L's Fashion Company**

**"Come in" said Kristina as she was working on the computer and look into the files next to her then talk to one of the interns. "That was Kate she need you over to the crimson. She need you to take some files over here. we can get them going for some new clients" said Kaylie as she got off the phone and look at her. **

**"Ok" said Kristina as she drank her coffee to throw it away and get her purse then left.**

**Crimson**

**"Those five are for you and Kaylie to file in for the payments. Four of them but two of them goes to Maxie and Lulu each" said Kate as Kristina write on the post it to each file and stick it on them. "Got it" said Kristina as they smile and she left.**

**Docks**

**"Hey" said Ethan as he notice her walking by while standing there talking to Johnny. "Hi I am on my way back to the company" said Kristina as she look to see Ethan smiling and walking over to her. "I can see that" said Ethan as Johnny watch them.**

** "I thought you were working?" said Kristina as he nod while smiling at her. "I was but the delivery man messed up the orders. We are closed" said Ethan as Kristina laugh.**

** "He's mad is he?" said Kristina as he nod in agreement. "I will walk with you" said Ethan as he decide to walk with her. "Hey! what about me?" said Johnny as they laugh at him after looking at him. "See you later mate and go see Katie like you wanted" said Ethan as he left with Kristina.**

**Hospital**

**"Hey baby" said Johnny as he spot Katie working at the nurse's station and went over to her. "hey I thought you were hanging out with Ethan?" said Katie as she smile at him and look back to the charts she was working on. **

**"I was until Kristina walk by and he decided to walk to her work with her. I was going to come here anyway" said Johnny as he smile at her when she look up at him. "Elizabeth. Robin asked me to give you this chart and where is Emily?" said Katie as she notice Elizabeth coming her way around the nurse station.**

**"She's on night shift this week" said Elizabeth as she look at the chart and get her other charts. "One of her patients is back and asked to see her" said Katie as Elizabeth read it. ****"Let me have the chart. Where is the patient and I will call her if they still want to see her" said Elizabeth as she set her charts aside.**

**"In the waiting room. She said they will wait in there" said Katie as Elizabeth look toward the waiting room. "He's back and used to be cancer patient here when we started working here and he took a liking to her" said Elizabeth as they look at each other.**

**"You think?" said Johnny as they look at him. "I hope not" said Elizabeth as she left to the waiting room. "Children should be able to live their life longer and healthy" said Katie as he pulled her around to his arms. **

**"You are good at what you do. You are natural with children and babies this is what you are" said Johnny as he have her look at him and she nod. "I know" said Katie as he smile and hold her in his arms for few minutes. ****"I will be back later to get you in three hours" said Johnny as she nod and he smile then left to let her get back to work.**

**M&L Fashion Company**

**"Maxie, Lulu those are for you from Kate" said Kristina as she went to give them the files. "Ethan what are you doing here?" said Lulu as she smile and Maxie laugh. ****"I am looking where my fiancee work at" said Ethan as he look around then follow Kristina into the accounting office.**

**"The payday is today and I am giving out payments" said Kaylie as Kristina went to sit down and put the files in front of her while Ethan took the chair in front of her desk.**

**"I got mine?" said Kristina as Kaylie nod and asked about the files she brought in. "Those are the ones Kate want us to look into and are everyone paid now?" said Kristina as Kaylie went to check again. "They are as of now" said Kaylie as she type on her computer.**

** "You take half and the rest I will do" said Kristina as they agreed and took their half. "Ok" said Kaylie as they got to work with the files. "Ethan I have to work" said Kristina as she look up to see Ethan watching her and Kaylie chuckle.**

**"Sorry love if my deliverman didn't messed up the orders I would be at work. Lunch?" said Ethan as she pout at him. "We have alot to do today and I will call you" said Kristina as he got up. **

**"Ok later" said Ethan as he pick up her left hand and kiss it then left. "He's perfect for you" said Kaylie as Kristina agreed and start working to get done by the end of the day.**

**Haunted Star**

**"Hey pretty ladies" said Luke as he smile at Kristina and Kaylie then they hug him. "You got the deliveries work out already?" said Kristina as she smile and Dean show up by them. **

**"I did and Coleman offered some of his then all of things we ordered arrived. Ethan's right there playing poker and just leave him alone for now. You want drinks on me?" said Luke as they agreed. "Get them some drinks on me" said Luke as he talk the bartender then Dean, Kaylie and Kristina got their drinks.**

**"There's the girl who stole my best friend earlier today" said Johnny as he smile at Kristina and he stand by her with Katie. "Drinks for my friends" said Kristina as she look over to bartender who nod then brought the drinks to them. "Thank you" said Johnny as he smile at her and stand by Katie after she sit down on the stool.**

**"Does he know we are here?" said Kaylie as they look over to where Ethan was sitting at playing Poker with others while his back was to them. "No not yet but he will" said Kristina as she and Kaylie smile. ****"Ethan asked me to be his best man and I took it" said Johnny as he look at the girls and smile.**

**"I am her maid of honor" said Kaylie as she smile at Johnny while they laugh. ****"When are you getting married?" said Dean as Kristina admire her ring and they watch her. "When is it please?" said Katie as she smile and Johnny kiss her neck then motion for more drinks.**

**"November fifteenth but I haven't ask him yet" said Kristina as she smile and they nod at her. "It will be a beautiful wedding" said Katie as they heard Ethan laughing while the men he was playing with leaving then heard him call bartender to bring him other drink.**

**"Don't tell him I am here" said Kristina as Johnny decide to go over to Ethan and Katie hold on to his hand. "I won't and I will be back baby" said Johnny as he look at Katie and kiss her then she let him go over to Ethan's table.**

** "They are playing poker" said Kristina as she and Katie watch the boys then smile at each other. "What is the idea this time?" said Dean as he knew what they was thinking while he and Kaylie was looking at them. ****"Other one" said Katie as she look at the girls.**

**"Tell him not to gamble all money away" said Kaylie as they laugh and Katie got up then took a drink with her over to Johnny. "Honey if we plan to have a house you better not have bet all the money away" said Katie as she stand by Johnny and Ethan smile at him.**

** "You in or done?" said Ethan as he smile and draw other card down to Johnny. ****"In" said Johnny as he raise his brow to Ethan as I am in if you are in then Ethan nod and give him a card then they finish the game. ****"How much did you bet?" said Katie as she look at Johnny.**

**"Five hundred and I got nine hundred which mean I won" said Johnny as he and Ethan smile at each other and he look at Katie. "You let him cheat?" said Katie as she look at Johnny and Ethan. "No of course not" said Ethan as he clean up the table for the next game.**

**"Thanks man" said Johnny as they laugh then Ethan turn around to look at the bar and saw Kristina sitting there with Kaylie and Dean. "Ethan you got more players" said Luke as they went to his table and he look at Ethan who was looking over at Kristina by the bar. **

**"He saw Kristina" said Johnny as he got up then hit him in the arm. "Hey I should just take your money back" said Ethan as he took his eyes off of Kristina. ****"Like you can make me do it again and you got other players" said Johnny as he notice Kristina coming over with the drink then walk away to the bar with his arm around Katie****.**

**"Here" said Kristina as Ethan look up to her and smile when he saw that she brought him other drink. "Thanks love and I will be here for awhile" said Ethan as she nod and he took the drink on the table after drinking it. "Gentlemen shall we play?" said Ethan as he start the game while Kristina stand behind him watching him play.**

**"I talked to my mom. My family are coming here for a visit after we took off for a month in Europe and wanted to be sure I am fine. They want to meet John" said Katie as Johnny smile when they heard Ethan chuckling when the game had end. **

**"Every time he does that I knew he won" said Johnny as Katie and Kaylie smile then agreed with him. "He's good at it" said Kaylie as they agreed and look over to where Kristina and Ethan were at. "He met your dad and James right?" said Kaylie as she felt Dean behind her then smile at him.**

**"They did. He's meeting my mom, My brother Nick and his twins" said Katie as she smile and motion for one more round of drinks. "Ethan" said Kristina as she smile after he got up to turn around and kiss her. **

**"You look beautiful" said Ethan as he whisper in her ear and hod her close to him. "I am yours" said Kristina as he smile at her then they went to the bar to get drinks.**

**"Johnny told you?" said Ethan as he stand close to her and she nod. "Can I play please?" said Kristina as she look at him. "Don't gamble too much since we have a wedding to plan for" said Ethan as she smile and they got up to go play. "We can play" said Kaylie as they laugh then went to play at some table for awhile.**

**"You are doing well right now but I think we should stop now" said Ethan as they were playing the games for two hours then went back to the bar. "Two more player for your poker table" said Luke as he tell him and walk away to other table. "Behave yourself" said Ethan as he kiss her and he went to the table. **

**"You okay?" said Johnny as he check on the girls after they sit down. ****"My feet are sore and I want to go but he's working" said Kristina as she smile at him while Kaylie and Katie agreed with her. "Closing time is any minute" said Dean as he look at Kaylie and they kiss.**

** "We are going home" said Johnny as he and Katie left right after Kaylie and Dean left. ****"bartender a drink" said Ethan as he end the game and clean up while they start closing up. "Hey" said Kristina as she smile at him when he smile at her.**

**"You are still here" said Ethan as he look back to the bar to see that their friends left. "You ready to go? because I am going home" said Kristina as she smile at him and they hug. "We will go soon" said Ethan as she smile and he got his drink then drank it all. "We can go" said Kristina as he laugh and they left.**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"Tell me this who lost four hundred dollars tonight?" said Dean as he have her on the bed and hover over her. ****"I did. Dean we can get it back and the wedding is take care of. The honeymoon is covered" said Kaylie as he kiss her. ****"Good. I love you" said Dean as he smile and she got up to get ready for bed. "I love you too" said Kaylie as she smile and he pull her onto him and the bed.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Much better" said Kristina as she took off her heels and sit down on the couch. "Come here" said Ethan as he have her facing him and message her feet. "Thank you" said Kristina as she smile at him. ****"You are welcome love" said Ethan as they kiss after he move forward toward her before getting up.**

**Ethan went to pour large Crown Royal in two glass. ****"Thanks for thinking of me" said Kristina as he smile and went by her to sit down. "Here love" said Ethan as he give her the glass.**

**"You know we will have to lock those up once we have kids" said Kristina as she took a sip and he chuckle. "I will move them to my office and lock them up" said Ethan as she smile while he drink.**

** "No drinking around them" said Kristina as she took his glass to the table then sit on him while pulling her dress up carefully to be able to sit and look at Ethan.**

**"No gambling and poker in the house around the children" said Ethan as they kiss. "For now it's just us" said Kristina as she kiss him and he agreed. ****"You are my beautiful girl luv" said Ethan as he keep kissing and touching her. "Ethan" said Kristina as she push Ethan back and smile at him.**

**"Love are you trying to kill me here?" said Ethan as he growl and pull her into other kiss. "Ethan" said Kristina as she laugh and back away from him. "Kristina" said Ethan as he watch her while holding her hips to him. "Take me to bed" said Kristina as Ethan got up with her in his arms and took her to bed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"You ok?" said Ethan as he look at her while they eat. "I will be fine and you caught me offguard while cutting the stuff for the omelets" said Kristina as she smile and eat her eggs then he kiss her finger where she have the bandage on.**

**"You off work right?" said Ethan as she nod and look at him. "I am. Are you?" said Kristina as she raise her eyebrow at him. "I am doing something with Johnny today" said Ethan as Kristina's cellphone ring then she went to get it.**

**"Hey Katie" said Kristina as she return to her seat while Ethan watch her. "What's you up to?" said Katie as she seem cheerful to her. "Having breakfast with my handsome finace, you?" said Kristina as they smile while looking at each other. **

**"Want to go to New York City with me? don't worry we will be back in time for dinner I promise" said Katie as she smile at Johnny who was smiling at her.**

**"Katie want me to go to NYC with her today" said Kristina as she look at Ethan and his cellphone ring. "I promise to behave while you are gone" said Ethan as he smile at her and went to get his phone. **

**"You sure about me going to NYC with Katie?" said Kristina as she watch him while he answer his phone and sit down. "You and Katie in NYC with guards" said Ethan as he talk to someone on the phone and look over to Kristina.**

**"Johnny's giving you his guards right?" said Kristina as she talk to Katie while smiling at Ethan. "Johnny please tell me Katie is taking your guards to NYC along with my girl" said Ethan as he smile at her after she look at him. "They are taking to each other" said Kristina as they laugh and he hold her hand in his. **

**"Johnny said yes that was the plan. He's having a car and driver to drive you girls around NYC" said Ethan as he smile. "Katie. I need to make a call and I will call you back" said Kristina as they laugh and hang up.**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"We should go for white wedding cake" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean while they was sitting in the living room. "You finally agreeing with me?" said Dean as he smile at her and she laugh. **

**"You have no word on what flowers I get" said Kaylie as she smile when he look at her. "As long I will be wearing a red rose I will be fine" said Dean as he sit back and she move close to him. "No suit?" said Kaylie as she laugh when he look at her and smile.**

**"On my suit jacket you know that" said Dean as he smile and they kiss then her cellphone ring. ****"Hey Kaylie. Katie and I are running off to NYC for the day you and the guards want to come?" said Kristina as she smile to Ethan when he got up to clean up the table.**

**"Oh I want to go" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean. "Be here in ten minutes" said Kristina as they laugh and hang up. "Bye baby I am off to NYC with Katie and Kristina" said Kaylie as she kiss him and grab the things she need. "Don't go crazy and buy out the stores" said Dean as he heard her laughing while opening the door then closing the door.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Katie, Kaylie is coming with us and we are totally going to have fun" said Kristina as they look at each other. "I will be there soon" said Katie as they agreed and hang up. **

**"Krissy" said Ethan as she went to kiss him and someone knock on the door. "I wonder who that is?" said Kristina as she have him against the wall. "You are tempting right now Krissy" said Ethan as he have her close to him and kiss her.**

**"Ethan come on and let us in" said Johnny as he knock on the door again. "Sound like Kaylie and Katie are here" said Ethan as she smile at him and went to open the door. "Hey ready to go?" said Kaylie as they look at the boys. **

**"I am and Johnny keep an eye on my man the whole time while I am gone to NYC. I will be back before nightfall" said Kristina as she look at Johnny and Ethan. "Kristina" said Ethan as she kiss him then left with Katie and Kaylie. "You ready?" said Ethan as they left.**

**NYC**

**"I know this place that design wedding dresses and we are going there to talk to them" said Katie as they arrive to the big city. "You mean my dream dress ideas?" said Kristina as Katie nod and smile at her. "Lace for veil I like the idea" said Kaylie as they got out to go into the store.**

**Bridal store**

**"We are here for a meeting over a design for a friend of mine. This is Kristina and she's getting married in November. Kaylie who is getting married in June" said Katie as they met with Jamie who own the store and design the dresses.**

**"Come in my office and when is the wedding?" said Jamie as they sit down. "November tenth. I had this dream I was wearing this dress then I told her and I like the idea of lace veil nothing too big or small but medium and right" said Kristina as they look at her.**

**"I can do this but it will take awhile we can take much time we can. You are from Port Charles?" said Jamie as they nod in agreement. "We live in Port Charles" said Katie as the girls smile and look at Jamie. ****"I can travel there and do the dress. I will need to do the size today is that ok?" said Jamie as Kristina agreed and got up.**

**"How tall is he?" said Jamie as Kaylie and Katie laugh while looking at each other. ****"Tall as in six feet tall and I am only five feet tall and one inches but I am wearing heels" said Kristina as she smile when her best friends start laughing.**

**"Kaylie how tall is your fiance?" said Jamie as she took Kristina's size to make a dress. ****"Dean's the same height as Ethan is and I am only five feet tall and five inches. Katie's the same as me" said Kaylie as Kristina smile.**

**"She used Brenda to get her wedding dress made from Italy since she saw a dress when we visited Italy the last time we went there. She told Brenda that she wanted that dress for her wedding. Brenda was true to her that she brought it to give it to her" said Kristina as Kaylie smile.**

**"Brenda as in Brenda Barrett?" said Jamie as she look at them in amazement. ****"Kristina and I grew up knowing her. She's engaged to her father" said Kaylie as Jamie look at them. "Really?" said Jamie as she smile. ****"I can call her if you want" said Kristina as they laugh.**

**"Kristina?" said Sam and Brenda as they arrive there to get their dresses. "You two never saw me here you both got it?" said Kristina as she look at them and they nod. ****"Hi I am Brenda this young lady is a dear friend and I assume she got fitted for a dress of her own design" said Brenda as Kristina look at Brenda.**

**"Brenda we was talking about you" said Kaylie as Katie went over to Sam. "I have heard alot of you and those girls knew you as child?" said Jamie as Brenda nod in agreement.**

**"I knew Kristina and Kaylie. I met Kaylie when her mother was planning a wedding along with my best friend Robin who is married to her uncle. Her mother is married to Robin's couisn that how I met her then leading me to meeting Kristina" said Brenda as she smile at them.**

**"Sam's my older sister and she's getting married. Sam come here" said Kristina as Sam came over then they start talking. ****"I want a simple dress" said Katie as Kaylie smile at her. "Dress like a queen for day" said Kaylie as Katie laugh and look at her.**

**"All girls want to be one" said Katie as she smile and look at the dresses. ****"You and Johnny get married?" said Kaylie as they smile and Katie look at her. "We will have a wedding someday" said Katie as they return to others.**

**"We have covered the bases. We will be in touch and get the dress done to try on. We can be done unless we need to change something later on" said Jamie as they agreed. "Thank you" said Brenda as she smile and they left.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Ethan?" said Kristina as she came home and put her bags on the table. "Hey" said Kristina as he was spot in the bedroom sleeping. "What have ****you ****been doing but sleeping here?" said Kristina as she roll him over to sit on him and kiss him.**

**"I have been home for two hours and I did some things" said Ethan as he smile at her. ****"I went looking to get my wedding dress fitted and designed" said Kristina as she lay down by him.**

**"Johnny and I were out getting our suits" said Ethan as he turn to his side and have Kristina close to him. "I decided on the color for the bridesmaids. It's light purple and yellow" said Kristina as she smile and he kiss her forehead. ****"Sound good. Same church and Metro Court?" said Ethan as she agreed and kiss him.**

**"November tenth" said Kristina as he chuckle then roll over to her under him. "This year?" said Ethan as they kiss and she put her arms around his neck. "If you want that then we can" said Kristina as they smile. "You are on baby" said Ethan as they kiss and spend time in bed.**

**Two weeks later**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"Tell her to get check out soon" said Johnny as he was talking to Ethan on the phone while sitting on the couch. "I will thanks" said Ethan as they hang up and Katie came home. "How was work?" said Johnny as she went to snuggle with him on the couch.**

**"Tiring. Tomorrow's my last night shift then less hours after a weekend off with you" said Katie as they kiss. "I missed you. It's hard to believe that you are a doctor dating mob boss. We have been together for two years" said Johnny as they smile.**

**"I missed you too" said Katie as he make them comfortable on the couch and she went to sleep in his arms. ****"Just in time for dinner" said Johnny as he smile at her and set up the table. ****"I can't believe I fell asleep" said Katie as she sit at the table and John set the food on the table.**

**"You need sleep and I was thinking the whole time you were sleeping" said John as he smile and watch her take a bite of pasta. "About?" said Katie as she look at him while breaking the bread in pieces and eat it.**

**"Us and our relationship" said John as he pour some wine for them. "I love you" said Katie as she smile. "I love you too. Katie will you marry me?" said Johnny as he smile at her and show her the ring box. "Yes I will" said Katie as he put the ring on her and she kiss him. **

**"You aren't running off to tell the girls yet?" said Johnny he smile and hold her on his lap. "I will later because I am right where I want to be with you. I need to call my parents" said Katie as he kiss her then let her up and they clean up.**

**"I am not telling my dad and keep the wedding plans low brief" said Johnny as they sit on the couch and she have the phone in her hand. "Mom I have good news" said Katie as she call her parents and have them on speakerphone. "Tell us" said Jason as they smile.**

**"We are getting married" said Katie as they smile and he kiss her cheek. "That's wonderful and is he there?" said Jami as she smile. "I am right here" said Johnny as he smile at Katie who was looking at him while smiling. **

**"You been taking good care of my daughter?" said Jason as he put his finger on her lips to keep her from speaking. "Always and she's everything to me" said Johnny as Katie link their hand together and sit close to him.**

**"Dad I love him and he made me happy" said Katie as Johnny smile at her. "When is the wedding?" said Jami as she smile. ****"We have been engaged for hours and no plans have been made" said Katie as they laugh and she look at Johnny. ****"Keep us updated" said Jason as they agreed and hang up.**

**"They are unbelievable" said Katie as Johnny kiss her and she lay back on the couch. "At least you have a family and I know you missed them" said Johnny as he hover over her on the couch. "I do and they will be yours too once mom take you in as her son in law" said Katie as he chuckle and they kiss.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Kristina?" said Kaylie as she came into her house and call for her. "In here" said Kristina as she call from her bedroom. "I got two in case" said Kaylie as she look at Molly and Kristina sitting on her bed.**

** "I will take them" said Kristina as she took the bag to the bathroom. "What if they are positive?" said Molly as she look at Kaylie while they wait for Kristina to come out of the bathroom.**

**"We will deal with it if that happen and where is Ethan?" said Kaylie as she look at Molly. "Lulu call him over then I call you two over here" said Kristina as she came out with timer and look at them. **

**"It's time" said Molly as they were sitting on the bed lost in their thoughts when the timer went off. "Here we go" said Kristina as she went into the bathroom and they follow her.**

**"Positive that mean you are?" said Molly as they look at each other. "Pregnant. I am pregnant with Ethan's baby" said Kristina as they smile. "He's home" said Kaylie as they heard the door open and close.**

** "Hey" said Kristina as they went downstairs to him petting Rose and he look at them. "What was you doing upstairs?" said Ethan as he got up and watch them carefully. "We will go" said Kaylie as she and Molly left.**

**"I am pregnant" said Kristina as she watch him stand there looking at her while all the thoughts were running around in his head. "You sure?" said Ethan as he walk over to her and she nod at him. **

**"I took two tests to be sure and they are positive. I know you want me to get check out and we should" said Kristina as they hug and he kiss her. "We will" said Ethan as she smile at him and went to call Dr. Lee to get in to see her when she can.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"That better be important" said Johnny as the phone ring. "Answer it" said Katie as he kiss her then got up to answer the phone. "What is it this time Ethan?" said Johnny as he look at Katie as she was touching his chest. "Kristina's pregnant" said Ethan as Johnny smile and told Katie who smile at him.**

**"Katie and I are engaged" said Johnny as he wink at her. "baby before marriage" said Ethan as he look at Kristina. "You both will be great parents. Peter look up to you and the girls. Go be with your girl and let me be with mine" said Johnny as they laugh and Katie smile at him. "He does" said Ethan as they hang up.**

**"You are my sweet man" said Katie as he lay on top of her and smile after she lay down by him. "Only yours baby. Honeymoon?" said Johnny as they kiss and he look at her. "I want to go to Caribbean" said Katie as they smile and she kiss him. "Ok" said Johnny as he kiss her neck and she smile.**

**"I want you to play me a song on the piano" said Katie as he chuckle and got up to go by the piano then look over at her. "I love you" said Johnny as he smile at her and play on the piano. **

**"I love you too" said Katie as she went to stand behind him while he play and kiss his cheek. "We should teach our kids to play the piano" said Johnny as he look up to her and they kiss. "We should" said Katie as they went to bed.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"You ok?" said Ethan as he check her in the bathroom. "I am" said Kristina as she show him the pregnancy tests she took. "I love you and we will have the baby" said Ethan as they hug and he took her to bed.**

** "I love you too. I want the baby and I want to get married in November" said Kristina as he smile at her. "We can do that" said Ethan as they spend the night together.**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"Have we talk about the honeymoon?" said Dean as they were working on their wedding plans. "No we didn't" said Kaylie as she look at him. "Bahamas?" said Dean as she smile at him. **

**"Ok" said Kaylie as they kiss. "You have Lila Rae, Katie and Kristina. I have Diego, Ethan and Johnny on our sides" said Dean as they spend the night talking over their wedding.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kelly's**

**"A baby? We were to get married first so what happened?" said Kaylie as they laugh after they met for lunch after her appointment with Dr. Lee. "I know. Maybe it broke or I missed some pills. I am due in October" said Kristina as she smile and they look at her.**

** "I am getting married in January and you are a month along?" said Katie as they hug her. "Boy or girl?" said Kaylie as she look at Kristina. "Either as long the baby is healthy and yes I am a month along as of two days ago. It happened around Christmas" said Kristina as they agreed.**

**"How are you and the baby?" said Ethan as he came over to Kristina after he stop by Kelly's for coffee. "We are fine. You are ok with us having this baby before marriage" said Kristina as he sit down by her. **

**"The baby may not have been planned but we can get married later. The baby will be love and care for by us" said Ethan as she smile and they hug. "We have many things to do" said Kristina as he smile at her.**

**"That's why we have them and our families" said Ethan as they laugh. "We are off to prepare for our wedding" said Kaylie as she and Dean left. "I have the weekend off with John" said Katie as she smile at him and they left.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"You stock up while I was at work" said Katie as he lead her to the couch and sit down then she kiss him. "I did and the weekend's ours" said Johnny as he have his arms around her hips while she is on his lap.**

** "I want a house before kids. How soon do you want the wedding?" said Katie as she have her arms around his neck. "Kaylie's getting married, Kristina's pregnant and you are engaged" said Johnny as she back off of him. "Answer the question John" said Katie as he look at her.**

**"It would be us, your family and our friends. Just plan the wedding" said Johnny as she kiss him. "January" said Katie as they smile at each other. "See you at the alter then" said Johnny as she hit him and he laugh then he kiss her. **

**"I love you" said Katie as she smile while looking at him. "I love you too. Come here baby" said Johnny as he lay down and have her lay down by him in his arms. "I knew you were the one and it took you awhile to know it" said Katie as he chuckle.**

**"That night when we were watching the fireworks the summer before your junior year at PVU. You look beautiful and amazing sitting there looking up to the night sky watching the fireworks bright up the sky. When you look over to me and smile before looking away I knew that I could love you for the rest of my life" said Johnny as she kiss him. **

**"I think I blushed that night when I realized that you were looking at me" said Katie as she smile against his chest and hearing him laughing. ****"You did and it was cute" said Johnny as she smile and look up to see him smiling at her. "You never told me that and I knew the moment our eyes met the first time" said Katie as he smile at her.**

**"When my dad trapped you and the girls that day what was you thinking of me?" said Johnny as he look at her. "When you called him dad I couldn't believe it. I heard many nice things about you from the girls and he scared us. What was that look you gave me the next day at Ethan and Kristina's?" said Katie as he grin at her.**

**"You looked hot in that pjs. I liked it that I was the only one to see it. A short and tank top that I wanted to take you in my arms" said Johnny as she blush and he laugh while looking at her. "That look right there was what I mean" said Katie as they kiss.**

** "Why did you chose me?" said Johnny as she look at him. "Something about you drawn me to you and I knew you were the one" said Katie as they smile and he have his hand in her hair.**

**"I want you to have everything you wanted" said Johnny as she kiss him tenderly. "I do right here. You are everything I want in life, that someone I want to come home to after work and that all matter to me being here in your arms" said Katie as he smile and close his eyes. "Having you with me in my life is enough for me and I love you" said Johnny as she kiss him.**

**Dean and Kaylie's**

**"I want a baby after we get married. Kristina broke that unspoken rule we had that we are to get married before babies" said Kaylie as they laugh and he smile at her. "It can happen to anyone" said Dean as she kiss him. **

**"I could be pregnant by Katie and Johnny's wedding" said Kaylie as he laugh making her smile at him. "Come here. I will do anything to keep my family safe" said Dean as she snuggle into him and he kiss her forehead.**

**"Anthony. He's insane and scared me" said Kaylie as he agreed. "I will help the boys, your family bury his body if he came near you and the girls" said Dean as she smile at him.**

** "It will be long time waiting and digging because I have alot of people in my life that would want a piece firsthand. I love you for protecting me" said Kaylie as they kiss and he agreed with her.**

**"Always. I believed in true love the moment you walked into that room at PCHS. You look beautiful and your hair was black with wavy style. Your smile could light up the whole room and all I could do was stare at your beauty like it took my breath away" said Dean as she smile at him. **

**"I had her look for me. In the gym I noticed you after Kristina point me to you. I can't believe I had a boy interested in me on my first day of high school" said Kaylie as he smile.**

**"I loved you since that day my true love" said Dean as they kiss and she got comfortable in his arms. "I love you too forever and always" said Kaylie as she rest her head on his shoulder.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Mom, Molly, Sam, Dad and Jason thank you all for coming. We plan to get married in November and we are having a baby in October. We didn't plan on having one now and it just happened" said Kristina as Alexis went to hug her.**

** "Kristina are you happy with him and the job? do you want the baby planned or not?" said Alexis as Kristina look at her and nod. "Yes to all. You sure about being grandma?" said Kristina as they laugh then everyone took a turn hugging her.**

**"How did this happen?" said Sam as she look at Kristina and they sit down. "It happened around Christmas. The baby is due October twenty five" said Kristina as they smile and hug.**

**"You are the first to get pregnant" said Sam as she and Kristina laugh. "I know" said Kristina as Molly sit by her and they look at her. "How did Ethan deal with the news?" said Molly as they look at Kristina.**

**"He's happy about the baby and the wedding" said Kristina as they smile and they look at Sonny. "Oh my god" said Alexis as the girls start laughing. "Two grand kids only two months apart" said Jason as he smile at Sonny. ****"Did you two tell the Spencer family and Dante?" said Sonny as they smile at him.**

** "Ethan's taking care of that" said Kristina as they smile at her. ****"You told them?" said Ethan as he return home to them all sitting in the living room area. "I did and they handled it well" said Kristina as she went to hug him.**

** "I told you and how are you feeling?" said Ethan as he sit her down at the table to eat then they join them for dinner. "Morning sickness is all day sickness" said Kristina as Alexis smile at her girls then they spend the night talking.**

**Next day**

**Kelly's**

**"Karla I am at Kelly's if you want to stop in to say hi if not call me" said Kristina as she wave at Ethan who came over to her table and sit down. "What's going on?" said Ethan as he point to the book on the table. **

**"Our plans for the baby and wedding" said Kristina as he smile at her. "I love you" said Ethan as she smile at him then she saw her best friends coming into Kelly's. "I love you too. My girls are here and I will see you at home" said Kristina as he kiss her then left and the girls join her at the table.**

**"You call Karla?" said Katie as Kristina nod. "I left a message and we will have to wait to see if she come or call" said Kristina as they nod and Mike brought them some coffee. ****"She can't have coffee" said Kaylie as she look at Mike and Kristina.**

**"I am pregnant" said Kristina as she and Mike look at each other. "How long?" said Mike as he took her coffee and replace it with other drink. ****"I am one month along and I knew for a week. We have been to Dr. Lee already" said Kristina as they smile at him.**

**"Is the baby fine?" said Mike as Kristina nod at him. ****"The baby is fine and healthy. I am eating healthy now and Ethan's great about it. We never planned on having babies now and it happened" said Kristina as she smile and he agreed then left them alone.**

**"While we wait for her. Tell me how you two met Johnny?" said Katie as they smile and look at each other. "When Johnny came in and we start talking then we gave out our names. It was easy to talk to Johnny and Ethan then they became part of out life" said Kristina as they smile then Johnny walk into Kelly's for coffee to go and the girls stare at him.**

**"Ladies" said Johnny as he look at them laughing and he smile at Katie. "Later John" said Katie as she sit down after she got up to kiss him. "Later baby" said Johnny as he left. "I was thinking Mia for girl and Shane for boy" said Kristina as they smile. ****"I liked the names" said Kaylie as they agreed.**

** "I wonder where she is or if she is in town at all" said Katie as Kristina's cellphone ring. ****"Hey lulu. Kaylie's with me right now and we will come right away" said Kristina as she hang up then told Kaylie. "I am off to find John" said Katie as she got up. "Have fun" said Kaylie as they left.**

**M&L Company**

**"Kristina I heard you are pregnant with Ethan's baby. I hope it's a girl because I don't think we are ready for little Ethan running around right now" said Lulu as they laugh. "I loved Peter and because of him I am ready to be a mom. I picked Mia for girl and Shane for boy" said Kristina as they were in Lulu's office.**

**"I liked the names. I am taking time off in May to be with Peter and getting ready for Lily's arrival. Dante's excited about the baby and he's good dad" said Lulu as she smile. "He is. Peter's a happy little boy. He have angel dad, three favorite girls and good mom" said Kaylie as they smile.**

**"He did and I will have Dante call you two once she's born" said Lulu as they agreed. "We have many to do. Her upcoming wedding, my baby shower, my wedding, Katie's wedding and parties" said Kristina as she smile**

**"We will make it. Ethan love you and he's marrying you. You can make him help us out" said Kaylie as they laugh. "I want to see that. Let's get to work" said Lulu as they went back to work.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"Don't stop playing" said Johnny as he came home to Katie playing on the piano. "John" said Katie as he kiss her neck and she smile. "You are beautiful" said Johnny as he have her stand up in front of him and she smile at him. "Sweet handsome man" said Katie as they kiss and he lift her up then took her to bed.**

**Next morning**

**"Baby it's early" said Johny as he found her in the kitchen and went to hug her. "I have work seven to five. Bring me lunch and I had the weekend off with you" said Katie as her back was against his chest and he kiss her neck. **

**"Lunch from Kelly's at noon" said Johnny as he kiss her. "Noon and I love you" said Katie as she turn around to hug him. "I love you and you better go to work" said Johnny as she left.**

**Hospital**

**"Please tell me that bag is for me?" said Emily as he smile after he came to the nurse's station. "It's for me and Katie" said Johnny as she smile at him. "That's sweet of you and she's down the hall" said Emily as he walk away.**

**"About time you got here" said Katie as they kiss. "You ready to go eat?" said Johnny as she nod and they left to have lunch. ****"I love you and I am marrying you which is a dream come true" said Katie as he smile at her.**

**"I love you. You know what I do for living and you love me anyway" said Johnny as she smile. "I love you for who you are. How sweet and handsome you really are" said Katie as he smile at her.**

**"Sweet and handsome?" said Johnny as he smile. "Protective" said Katie as they smile. "True" said Johnny as he kiss her hand in his hand. ****"I better get back to work" said Katie as they got up and he took her into his arms. "I love you for who you are and for loving me" said Johnny as she kiss him and left to work.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"What is Johnny's weakness and you knew him well" said Katie as she was over visiting at Ethan and Kristina's. "Losing someone he love" said Ethan as she look at him.**

**"I love him and he made me happy. Marrying him is what I wanted and having his kids. He knew I love him" said Katie as she smile. "You mean so much to ****Johnny**" said Ethan as they smile. "Did he talk about me?" said Katie as she look at Ethan.

**"At the beginning I knew you liked ****Johnny **and he didn't know. The evening when Anthony trapped you two with Karla and Kaylie in. That night he told me that he wanted to know what you were thinking of him at that moment after what happened.

**In the beginning of your relationship with ****Johnny**. He always want to do right by you, be admire and adore by you, you crush on him and he liked it. Any attention you gave him the more he enjoyed it. You should ask him about his family history" said Ethan as they smile.

**"I had him where I want him all along" said Katie as her cellphone ring. "He's calling you home" said Kristina as she laugh. ****"Johnny" said Katie as she answer her phone.**

**"When are you getting home? I know you got off work two hours ago" said Johnny as he play on the piano. ****"I am at Ethan and Kristina's. I am leaving" said Katie as they hang up and she left.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"I am home ****Johnny**" said Katie as she look around for him then he walk out of the kitchen. "What did you three talk about?" said Johnny as he sit down on the couch and look at her. "You" said Katie as she went to sit on his lap and kiss him. 

**"Like what?" said Johnny as he kiss her neck and he tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "Us in our early days. Tell me your family history" said Katie as he move her next to him.**

**"You know how insane my dad is. My sister died while I was in Europe. My dad killed my mom in jealousy of our mother and son bond. You are my family. I will never hurt you and our children I promise you that" said Johnny as she smile. "I know you will be a good dad and you are mine" said Katie as they kiss.**

**"To others I am not sweet but to you I am" said Johnny as he smile at her. "Totally sweet babe and I love you" said Katie as she kiss him. "I love you too" said Johnny as she snuggle with him. ****"I am yours and you are mine" said Katie as they look at each other. **

**"True. I am in love with amazing beautiful girl I knew" said Johnny as she smile at him. ****"Did you enjoy being admired, adored, praised, have any attention from me until you had it all" said Katie as he smile at her.**

**"I did. I had this beautiful girl that was interested in me. It was easy to know what you were thinking, seeing the admire in your eyes and easy to make you blush" said Johnny as she laugh. ****"I still do. I love everything about you" said Katie as she smile at him.**

**"You had me in love by christmas. Everytime I hear your name I smile. I think of you all the time and I smile. I never forgot how much happier you get when you see me and when I see you I smile" said Johnny as they kiss. **

**"I was already in love. Seeing you and being with you made me happy" said Katie as she rest her head on his chest. ****"I am still amazed that we made it work. We are in love and busy with work to be together" said Johnny as she agreed. "We made it work" said Katie as she got up and led him to bed.**

**Next morning**

**"Sleeping beauty it's time for breakfast" said Johnny as he brought her breakfast in bed. "You look hot in Jeans and no shirt" said Katie as she smile at him and eat the strawberry covered chocolate. "You look sexy in my shirt" said Johnny as he sit by her and they eat. **

**"It's good" Katie as he chuckle. "That was praise was it?" said Johnny as she laugh. "Adorable" said Katie as they went downstairs after getting dressed and clean up. "Hey" said Johnny as he walk over to the couch and kiss her then they heard someone at the door.**

**"Who is it?" said Katie as he look at her and after looking through the peek hole. "My dad. Go to the bedroom if you get uncomfortable" said Johnny as she nod and move close to Johnny then he open the door and let him in.**

** "What are you doing here?" said Johnny as he stood in front of Katie and look at him. "I tried calling but you didn't pick up" said Anthony as he look at them. "it's morning" said Johnny as he look at Anthony. "Morning" said Anthony as he smile.**

**"I have been with her for two years and leave her alone" said Johnny as Katie left to lock herself in their bedroom while they talk. "Anthony's here and talking to Johnny. I am lock in my bedroom" said Katie as she call Kristina since Kaylie didn't pick up when she called. **

**"You want me to sent Ethan over there?" said Kristina as Katie look toward the door. "No I am sure he can handle it" said Katie as they talk for an hour and hang up.**

**_K- Kay and I am coming up to get you to go shopping- K/K_**

**"I am off with the girls to go shopping and call me later when he's gone" said Katie as she walk back into the room and went to the door when Johnny met her there. "Ok I love you" said Johnny as she smile and kiss him. "Love you too babe" said Katie as he smile and she left.**

**PC Mall**

**"Don't get me wrong I love Johnny but being around his dad made me uncomfortable" said Katie as they stop for lunch. "He does made us uncomfortable and who can forgot what he did to us years ago" said Kaylie as she eat her food and they nod.**

** "Kaylie what color of dress for bridesmaids have you pick out yet?" said Kristina as they smile at how she change the subject. "Yellow and blue" said Kaylie as they smile. "Yellow and light purple" said Kristina as Katie pick blue and pink then they clean up and return to shopping.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"He's not home" said Katie as they were at her place and Johnny left. "At least he is not here now" said Kristina as they agreed and Katie took her bags to her room then return. "He was to call me but he didn't and no note either" said Katie as she join them on the couch.**

** "Maybe he have things to take care of" said Kaylie as she look at Katie. "True" said Katie as they laugh and the door open making the girls look toward the door to see Johnny and Ethan coming in. ****"You was to call me" said Katie as she look at Johnny while Ethan went to kiss Kristina.**

**"I know and I had to meet with Ethan. He want me to join his side but I told him no because of what he did to you ladies. I think it is best that we put guard on you all for now because I have no idea what he is planning" said Johnny as the girls nod. "I am going home" said Kaylie as she left.**

**"We are off and see you in the morning" said Ethan as he left with Kristina. ****"No matter what your dad try to do I will always be here because I love you" said Katie as he smile at her. "I want you to be safe. Someone got to call Karla and Michael" said Johnny as she nod. "We will let them know" said Katie as they spend the night together.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Kelly's**

**"Katie thanks for coming to have lunch with us" said Jason as she met him at Kelly's. "Dad I will come if you call. Nick" said Katie as she hug them and they sit down. "How are you little sister?" said Nick as they smile.**

**"Good. I missed you all and the twins. Where's mom?" said Katie they smile and Jason point to behind her. "Katie" said Jami as Katie got up to hug her. "I missed you mom" said Katie as they sit down and she show her the ring.**

**"We are having dinner at Alcazars tonight" said Jason as he look at her. "Be there" said Katie as she smile at them. "James and the twins are in town" said Nick as she grin at him. ****"Katie!" said William and Lizzie as they ran into Kelly's toward her.**

**"I missed you two. What are you two seven now?" said Katie as the twins smile. ****"Not until next week" said William as Lizzie sit on her lap. "Where's the lucky man?" said James as he sit down by Nick and have William on his lap.**

**"Johnny? He's working" said Katie as Mike got them coffee. "You and dad met him?" said Nick as he sip from his cup. ****"We did and he met us with Katie for breakfast before we flew back to NYC" said James as he smile.**

**"What is he like?" said Nick as she look at him. "You can wait until tonight to meet him" said Katie as their parents smile. "Why do you live here not where we live?" said Lizzie as she look to Katie.**

**"I moved here to be with the man I love in the whole world and we are getting married" said Katie as they smile. "Are you a doctor?" said William as she look at him. "Yes I am and I work at General Hospital" said Katie as William asked to go there. "Ok" said Katie as they paid the bill and left.**

**Docks**

**"Are they your family?" said Johnny as he call her after they pass by the docks. "Yes they are and where are you?" said Katie as she smile and look around while talking to Johnny on the cellphone. **

**"Keep walking and eyes up front. I was with the boys by the docks when you pass us by while we was standing in the shadow. We are currently going through the back alley and where are you going?" said Johnny as he and Ethan keep walking the same way as Katie's.**

**"To show the twins where I work at. I think I saw you just now but I saw Ethan and his chain links that he always wear" said Katie as she smile and they look at her. **

**"You sure? I am with Ethan and others went home to get ready for tonight beside Michael was to be back by now" said Johnny as ****he and Ethan came out of the alley way ahead of Katie and her family. ****"Yes I am and is Karla with him?" said Katie as she smile.**

** "Yes and she left her cellphone at home when they left town to the island" said Johnny as they laugh. "I am off and see you tonight" said Ethan as he left. ****"Ethan left and I am in your way now" said Johnny as he smile at her and they hang up. "Right by the door" said Katie as he open the door and they went inside.**

**"Mom, Nick, Lizzie and William meet Johnny. Johnny this is my mom, my brother Nick. The twins Lizzie and William" said Katie as she smile and the twins shake hands with him then they went up to the floor.**

**"Does that mean you will be our uncle?" said William as he look up to Johnny who chuckled. "Yes it does" said Johnny as he smile at them. ****"I know you are not on duty and who's the twins?" said Emily as the twins stay close to Katie. **

**"My nephew William and my niece Lizzie. This is Emily and we work together" said Katie as they smile and Emily look behind Katie. ****"John met them already?" said Emily as Katie turn around to look at John.**

** "He met us right at the door. My dad and James already met him. We are having dinner at Alcazar tonight" said Katie as she smile. "I have patients and have fun" said Emily as she nod and Emily left.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"Why don't we have dinner here tomorrow night?" said Jami as she look around the place. "Sure" said Johnny as he and Katie look at each other. "I have morning shift and getting off at three. Once I get home to start planning we won't eat until seven or later" said Katie as she look at Johnny.**

**"I know you can do it. I am sure you mom will help out" said Johnny as her brothers laugh. "I like him alright" said Nick as he smile. "You are to be home by five then" said Katie as he nod. "Be here with bell on" said Johnny as they laugh. "We need to go" said Jason as they left.**

**Alcazars**

**"Come in" said Skye as she let them in and led them into the living room.**

**"Welcome to my home. This is my wife Skye. You met my oldest son and his family also my oldest daughter Kaylie. This is our children Lila Rae and Skyler. The little boy by Kaylie is her little brother AJ on her mother's side" said Lorenzo as they smile. **

**"Will Ethan and Kristina please enter the room?" said Diego as they look at them and they enter the room. ****"She's pregnant" said AJ as they laugh. "Where did you hear that AJ?" said Kaylie as she look at him smiling.**

**"I heard from Peter who told me that he heard Ethan telling Lulu that she is going be aunt again" said AJ as he smile at her. ****"When did you see Peter?" said Kristina as she smile. "This afternoon at the park before my mom took me to Kaylie's" said AJ as he look at her then went to play with Skyler.**

**"Hey" said Katie as they smile at Ethan who look at them. "I will go talk to Johnny" said Ethan as he walk away with Dean. "I haven't told Michael that I am pregnant and everyone know but him" said Kristina as she smile.**

**"He will be here soon" said Kaylie as Katie agreed. "Our dad get along well and Johnny" said Katie as they look at where she was looking at. "You tell Karla and she will tell him" said Kaylie as they laugh. "With the weddings and my baby shower. We will be busy for a long time" said Katie as they agreed.**

**"You treat my sister well?" said Nick as he look at Johnny who was looking at Katie. "Always and I love her" said Johnny as he smile. "How long have you been with her?" said James as he and Nick look at Johnny. **

**"Three years this July. We met through Kristina three years ago" said Johnny as Katie came over to him. "Playing nice boys?" said Katie as she look at her brothers and Johnny kiss her forehead. "We are" said Nick as they went to eat dinner.**

**"We need to go and Anthony was in Jason's room" said Michael as he stood in the doorway of the dining room and they look at him and Karla. "Where is he?" said Johnny as he got up. **

**"I lost him at the docks" said Michael as he look at Johnny and Lorenzo. ****"He need to stay away from Jason and Sam they don't need this" said Kristina as she look at Ethan and Johnny. "Let's go if you want John" said Diego as Dean look at them. ****"Go" said Johnny as Ethan, Dean and Michael went outside.**

**"Diego, Johnny check every place you can and the warehouses" said lorenzo as they nod and Diego left. ****Johnny returned to Katie. ****"We will talk later?" said Johnny as he whisper to her. "Be safe" said Katie as he kiss her and left. "I like him" said Jami as they smile.**

**"John told me that you left your cellphone at home when you and Michael left town" said Katie as the girls laugh. "That explain why you haven't been answering our calls" said Kristina as she smile. "I am sorry. We flew to a island for few weeks" said Karla as she smile and show her the ring.**

**"No way" said Katie as she and Kristina went to hug her. "I am waiting for all of you to get married first" said Karla as they smile. "I am pregnant with Ethan's baby" said Kristina as Karla hug her. "I guess I am stuck with you all for a long time" said Karla as they laugh.**

**"Someone need to take care of Anthony" said Kristina as Katie and Kaylie agreed. "I do not want John or our boys to do it" said Katie as she got comfortable on the couch in the living room. **

**"John and the boys kept the peace for long time and I would hate to see that end" said Kaylie as they smile. "He's Johnny's dad. I know he's insane and been causing trouble lately" said Katie as they look at her. "Ethan threated him over me twice maybe the next time he will do it" said Kristina as they agreed.**

**"Have you girls have trouble from him lately?" said Jason as they look at him. "No" said Katie as they look at him. "He's here for the meeting and we will be talking about what to do with Anthony" said Lorenzo as they look at him.**

**"We need to talk" said Johnny as he led the boys into the living room. "I was telling Jason about him" said Lorenzo as the girls smile at Lorenzo. ****"Why have no one took care of it?" said Jason as they look at each other. "Have he hurt you Katie?" said Nick as she look at him.**

**"No but he talked to me and the girls about the car bomb and stuff like that" said Katie as Johnny walk over to her. "When?" said Johnny as they look at each other. "Three years ago after we met" said Katie as he look at her. **

**"Why didn't you tell me back then?" said Johnny as she got up and look at him. "We just met at the time and if I told you what he told me would you have believe me?" said Katie as he nod. "I would. Come here" said Johnny as he took her into his arms.**

**"I have threated him over Kristina twice in front of John. I am marrying Kristina and I love her. I met John when we were in Europe and I respect him" said Ethan as he look at everyone.**

** "Sonny corinthos is my dad" said Kristina as she stood by Ethan. "Michael and I wanted to for our sisters and Karla but he don't want to take a life and I have a family" said Diego as he and Michael agreed. "Same here" said Dean as Kaylie smile at him.**

**"John?" said Ethan as they look at him. "This one right here I love her more than anything that I would do anything to keep her safe. She love me for who I am. We all have motives to do it but our hearts is right where the family is so does Lorenzo" said Johnny as they look at him. **

**"Dad?" said Kaylie as she and Lila Rae exchange look. ****"When you left back to PVU. I paid him a visit and told him if anything happen to my girls I would put him six feet below" said Lorenzo as Lila Rae and Kaylie hug him.**

**"Thanks dad and I don't want anything to happen to you again" said Kaylie as he smile. "I know Kaylie. I would do anything for my family" said Lorenzo as they smile. "I have two brothers unlike her" said Lila Rae as she smile. "I have three and two of them are yours" said Kaylie as they laugh.**

**"They look alike" said Jami as the girls smile. ****"Same dad and different mom. I am eight years older than her" said Kaylie as she smile. ****"It's getting late and let's call it a night" said Lorenzo as they agreed. "I will go get AJ" said Dean as he left to get him.**

**"I love you dad" said Kaylie as she hug Lorenzo. "You too" said Lorenzo as she left with Dean and AJ then everyone start leaving. "Later dad" said Diego as everyone left.**

**"He's right something need to be done. Kaylie's getting married. Lila Rae's getting ready to leave in a year. We have Skyler and Hallie to think about even Abby said she and Diego are going to have other baby soon" said Skye as she smile at him. "It will get done soon I promise" said Lorenzo as they hug.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"I am off with Kaylie to check on the church and Metro Court with Kristina then we are off to Bakery with Karla. We are trying to covered all bases for the wedding" said Katie as she got ready. **

**"I got meeting soon and I want us to move to new home" said Johnny as she smile at him. "I would like that and have dogs of our own" said Katie as they laugh and left.**

**The church**

**"Kaylie?" said Katie as she look around. "I talked to him and it's all set. My mom and Skye are going to be taking care of the whole flowers stuff. Maxie's taking care of the dresses and suits. Now to Metro Court" said Kaylie as they smile and left.**

**Metro Court**

**"I talked to him. The menu is a go and two tables will be set up one for gifts and other for the cake. I told him about my pregnancy and he hug me" said Kristina as they laugh. "Kaylie do you want the bar to be open that day?" said Jax as he came over to the girls. **

**"Yes open bar and have drinks for the kids" said Kaylie as they smile. "Great" said Jax as he smile and walk away. "Everyone can't wait for one of their mob princess to get married" said Katie as they left to meet Karla.**

**Bakery**

**"Here and he's letting you have a look at the cake" said Karla as they came over to her and Kaylie look in the bag. "The top to the cake" said Kaylie as she went to see the cake and talk to them. **

**"Florists?" said Kristina as they look at each other and Kaylie came back over to them. "We need flowers" said Katie as she look at them. "Let's go" said Kaylie as they left.**

**Florists**

**"Skye got a photographer and DJ book that day" said Kristina as she look in the book while Karla and Kaylie look at the flowers. "Red roses for suits and pink roses for bridemaids. All white for the bride" said Katie as they got what they need down for that day.**

** "The cake will be delivered to Metro Court on the day. Flowers is to be at the church the day before" said Kaylie as they got all covered. "Your parents got the limo covered" said Karla as they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"Once I am marred. We will start on your baby shower and get the baby room ready" said Kaylie as they smile. "I am four months along and it's amazing that I have baby growing inside me" said Kristina as she smile. **

**"Here's healthy lunch for the beautiful brides and mother to be" said Mike as they smile at him. "Thanks Mike and you coming right?" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "I will be there" said Mike as he smile at them and went to work.**

**Alcazar's building**

**"This is a nice room" said Jason as they look at the table to see Johnny, Ethan, Dean and Michael waiting for them to arrive. ****"You all are early" said Lorenzo as he walk around the table and they got the meeting underway.**

**"He's MIA and no one know where he is. We have covered bases and the girls are being protected" said Johnny as Ethan look at him. "Maybe someone had enough and off him" said Ethan as Johnny look at him. ****"This coming from my best friend" said Johnny as they look at each other.**

**"I know he's your dad. If he come near Kristina and our unborn baby I would throw him into the freezing water" said Ethan as he look at them. "You have them to think about. I have Katie to think about" said Johnny as Ethan agreed.**

**"Speaking of babies. I heard you and Abby may have other one" said Lorenzo as they look at Diego. "We want a little boy" said Diego as he smile then Dean's cellphone ring. "Trouble at the docks" said Dean as he and Michael got up. **

**"Stay Diego we don't need you today" said Johnny as he left with Ethan, Michael and Dean. ****"How well do you trust John?" said Nick as they look at him. "He mean how safe is Katie with him?" said James as he look at Nick.**

**"Johnny's my friend. She's safe with him and they are happy. Michael, Dean and I formed a crew with John and Ethan. He met Katie through Kristina and later they started dating. He's her number one on the list and he always protect her" said Diego as they nod.**

**"He saved my life and he's there when you need him. When we need help he's there" said Lorenzo as Diego agreed. "What's the plan to do about Anthony?" said Jason as they agreed. "You heard them last night and the girls are important to them" said Lorenzo as he look at them.**

**Docks**

**"Look what we got here" said Ethan as they arrive at the docks. "Easy Ethan" said Johnny as he got Katie in his arms. "You was at the meeting?" said Katie as he nod. ****"We was until Dean got the call" said Johnny as he kiss her then turn around and kept Katie behind him.**

**"What are you doing here old man?" said Ethan as Katie bit her lip from laughing. ****"Just telling his bride few things" said Anthony as Johnny watch them. "Leave her alone and stop terrorizing everyone in this town" said Johnny as he look at Anthony. ****"Get lost" said Ethan as he glare at him.**

**"I was expecting to see him get throw into the water" said Dean as he look at Ethan. "Maybe next time" said Ethan as he, Dean and Michael left. "You okay?" said Johnny as she nod. ****"I am and he was talking about crazy stuff" said Katie as she look at him. "How did he know?" said Johnny as she show him the ring. **

**"I love you John. You have good heart and kindness. You matter to me and marrying you is all I want" said Katie as they look at each other. "I love you too and you are my life" said Johnny as they kiss.**

**"Ahem" said Jami as she watch them and the twins giggle. "Where's the boys?" said Johnny as he look at them. "Kelly's" said Jami as they smile. "I want to show you something" said Johnny as he look at Katie. "Like what?" said Katie as they left.**

**Zacchara's new home**

**"What do you think?" said Johnny as she and her mom was looking at the house in front of them. "It's beautiful and is it ours?" said Katie as she look over to Johnny. "All ours if you want it as much as I do" said Johnny as he smile and she went to hug him. "You are amazing man I love" said Katie as he kiss her.**

**"More protection and safe than our apartment. There's more in the back" said Johnny as Katie and the twins run to the backyard while John and Jami walk toward them. "Puppies" said William as he and his twin sister giggle while playing with them.**

** "You are good for her" said Jami as she look at him and he smile. "She's good for me. I would do anything for her because I love her and I know she love me" said Johnny as he smile at Katie.**

**"When can we move in?" said Katie as he give her a key to the place. "That's your copy and go in. We can start packing once we get home" said Johnny as they went inside. ****"I love it" said Katie as they smile. ****"Let's go get the boxes. Our family will be safe here I promise" said Johnny as she smile at him.**

**"Thank you for everything and I want you safe" said Katie as they went outside and she lock the door while John took the puppies to the backyard. "We are leaving the pups here?" said Lizzie as she look at him. "I have someone coming for them and do some work for me here" said Johnny as he smile at them.**

**"We should come in the summer to swim in the pool. Keep two rooms for us" said Lizzie as she and William smile at Johnny. "It's a deal" said Johnny as they left.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"They are napping now. They like John and Lizzie adore him" said Jami as she help Katie with some packing then they went to start dinner. ****"That's a part of his charm" said Katie as Jami smile and went to get the door. "You boys are early" said Jami as she let them in and kiss Jason.**

** "What's with the packing?" said Nick as he look at the boxes. "John and I are moving to new house" said Katie as she smile at them. "The twins are sleeping and wake them up in half hour" said Jami as she and Katie went back into the kitchen. ****"When is the wedding?" said Jami as she look at her.**

** "Next year" said Katie as she smile. "Have you start planning?" said Jami as Katie start making meals. ****"Not net. We have been busy with work and now we are moving. Kaylie's wedding and Kristina's baby shower. We have many things going on right now" said Katie as she look at Jami.**

**"You really love him that you moved here instead of NYC. You dad is proud of you and we would like to know him well like you do" said Jami as they smile. "I do and he's protective of me. He's a sweetheart and I love him. You will get to know him and he should be home by now" said Katie as they laugh.**

**"I picked up a wine on the way home" said Johnny as he came home and went into the kitchen. "Should we have wine cellar at our new home?" said Katie as she smile and get some glass then he pour into the glass. "I will take some to the boys" said Jami as she left with three glass.**

**"Do you have some drinks for my twins?" said James as she got some to give to him and he left. ****"We can" said Johnny as they kiss. "The water's boiling" said Jami as she walk into the kitchen and Katie pull away from him to finish the pasta.**

**"I told my mom all about you" said Katie as she smile at him then he wink at her. ****"What did she say about me?" said Johnny as he smile at Jami.**

**"She spoke greatly of you and you were all she could talk about when she come home to the family. It drove her brothers up the wall and they always want her safe" said Jami as she sip from her glass.**

**"She is amazing, Beautiful and smart. I will always protect her with my life" said Johnny as he drink from his glass.**

**"She was close with the twins. When she told us that she was moving here with you and they was sad. The way she talk about you I knew she's in love and happy with you" said Jami as she look at him. **

**"I am in love with her and I respect her. She's all that matter to me" said Johnny as he pour more wine into his glass and look at Katie. ****"Mom can you tell them dinner's ready and be sure the table is set up" said Katie as Jami smile and left the room to get the table ready. "I love you" said Katie as he kiss her.**

**"I love you" said Johnny as she smile and they took dinner to the table. "A best italian dinner I ever had" said Nick as they smile and enjoy dinner. "I had the best teachers" said Katie as she and Johnny look at Jami.**

**"I like him" said Lizzie as they smile. "He's a charming prince is he?" said Katie as she and Lizzie laugh. "Are you trying to ruin my reputation?" said Johnny as he smile at her and they finish dinner. **

**"Never" said Katie as she smile at him. "We will clean up. James help me" sad Nick as he and James clean up the table while they went to sit on the couch then her family left later that night.**

**"My family like you and you are charming" said Katie as she push him back down on the couch then got on his lap. "I like them but it's you that I love" said Johnny as she kiss him. "Enough talking" said Katie as they made out on the couch.**

**Next day**

**Hospital**

**"I am getting the boys to help with the moving and get all stuff out to our new home" said Johnny as they were on her floor where she work at. "I love you" said Katie as she smile at him.**

** "I love you too baby" said Johnny as he left.** **"A good luck kiss?" said Matt as he smile at her. "The chart?" said Katie as he give it to her and they walk toward the OR while talking about what to do****.**

**"I am looking for Katie and she's my daughter" said Jami as she and the twins went to the nurse station. "She's in the OR with Dr. Lee on Matt's team and she have been in two surgeries this morning with them" said Elizabeth as she look at Jami.**

**"When is her break?" said Jami as the twins look at them. "She always take her breaks at noon and it is thirty minutes after and they are still in there. Let me go check the OR and you can wait in the waiting room. I will be back" said Elizabeth as she left to the OR.**

**"She's busy and we will have to wait" said Jami as they went to sit down and wait. "They are done and I had her paged" said Elizabeth as she smile. "Thank you" said Jami as Elizabeth left when she got paged.**

**"You here for her?" said Johnny as he look at them. "You come here everyday when she work do you?" said Jami as he blush. "She texted me to lunch and I come to get her. I got her text two minutes ago for lunch. We get lunch together and talk" said Johnny as he smile.**

**"Hey" said Katie as she hug him and look at her family looking at her. "You changed because you smell nice" said Johnny as he whisper in her ear and kiss her ear. ****"I always shower after back to back surgeries. I delivered triplets hours ago and parents are great" said Katie as he kiss her forehead and she smile.**

**"Starving?" said Johnny as she nod and smile. "Very much and let's go to Deli to eat" said Katie as they all left to lunch. ****"When are you off?" said William as he look at Katie. "Tomorrow" said Katie as she smile at him. ****"We want to spend a day with our favorite aunt" said Lizzie as the twins pout.**

** "John?" said Katie as she look at him. ****"We are still moving things and the apartment lease is up in two weeks" said Johnny as she nod. "We will be packing and moving. You two will have to help" said Katie as the twins look at them. "We will help out" said Jami as the twins pout.**

**"Alright here's the deal if you two help I will buy you two sundaes" said Johnny as the twins start to smile. "It's a deal" said Lizzie as they laugh. "You buying me one?" said Katie as she smile at him. "I will buy you anything you want" said Johnny as she kiss his cheek.**

**"I ran into Dale other day and told him about us going to visit you then meet Johnny. He told me he met you and Johnny on New Years Day in New York City years ago" said Jami as she look at them.**

**"We ran into him at my favorite coffee shop and our relationship was in very young stage at only five months at that time and it was six months when we went our own way. Him back here and me to PVU" said Katie as she smile at Johnny.**

**"I wasn't ready to meet the family and she understand. We decide to see how long we will last first" said Johnny as he look at Katie and Jami. "I understand and he said that you two look very much in love" said Jami as they laugh.**

**"I have to get back to work. I will be at the Metro Court for Kristina's planning meeting for dinner" said Katie as they got up and clean up the table. "Ok I will finish up the moving and see if Ethan still want to show me the room" said Johnny as she smile. **

**"The baby room?" said Katie as he smile at her. "I am off to take them to James and catch up with Olivia" said Jami as they smile. "Later mom" said Katie as they left. "Katie be safe" said Johnny as she came back to him and they kiss. "You be safe John" said Katie as he smile and they left.**

**Metro Court**

**"I would like to have the baby shower in July. Kay you be back in time right?" said Kristina as they were having a meeting at Metro Court over dinner. "We will be back" said Kaylie as she eat her salad. "After we get through this summer I am getting my wedding plan going and the date is January fifteenth" said Katie as they laugh.**

**"My baby's due in October twenty five then we will get my wedding underway for November tenth" said Kristina as they nod. "Sure and what is the baby?" said Karla as they smile. "A girl" said Kristina as they hug her. "Mia Lovett" said Kaylie as she smile.**

**"I like how that sound. Mia Lynn Lovett" said Kristina as they smile. "How is your new home?" said Karla as they look at Katie. "Big and amazing. William and Lizzie spent the afternoon running around with our doberman pinscher puppies. He's training them to be guard dogs and gentle with kids" said Katie as she smile.**

**"Mom, Olivia" said Katie as she notice them coming toward her table. "Peter" said Kaylie as she saw him running toward her and they hug. "I miss you little guy and you are getting big then I can't call you that anymore" said Kaylie as he laugh while he stand between Kaylie and Kristina.**

**"He's alot like Pete and you know how much we love you right?" said Kristina as he nod. "You are what eight?" said Katie as he look at her. "Not until August tenth. Are you going to be at my eighth party" said Peter as he look at the girls.**

**"We will there and we never miss yours do we?" said Kaylie as he agreed. "What's this?" said Peter as he look at the table. "Like father like son. Pete got to be proud for the special boy that your mom raised. You are in my wedding as my ring bearer and Kay's too" said Kristina as he smile.**

** "You are really special boy. Ask your mom about lighting the candle for Pete at our wedding can you do that?" said Kaylie as he nod. "Good at least you can do that for him and it's to remember him always in our hearts. He live through you because you are his son" said Kristina as she smile at him.**

**"Peter how is Lulu?" said Olivia as she smile and he look at her. "Left mom and Dante at Crimson. I came here with Maxie and she let me come over here" said Peter as they laugh.**

** "I am calling your mom to tell her I am kidnapping you" said Kaylie as she got her cellphone to call Lulu. "I will go willing if I can play with AJ and Skyler" said Peter as Kristina laugh.**

**"You can have my brothers and leave Emma to me. Lulu I found Peter and I am stealing him for awhile" said Kaylie as they laugh. "You can have Emma she's a girl" said Peter as Kristina look at him. **

**"Hey we are all girls here even this unborn baby and I can sent you back to Lulu" said Kristina as he look at her. "You two are my favorites" said Peter as he smile. "Much better" said Kaylie as she hang up with Lulu.**

**"Who is she?" said Peter as he stand close to Kaylie. "She's my mom" said Katie as he nod. "Him and my brothers learn things from me and her then use it to their charms" said Kaylie as Peter smile. **

**"I knew Peter since he was two. Dante knew him when he met Lulu and the girls. He lost his birth father eight months before he was born. He still is close with Kaylie and Kristina" said Olivia as she talk to Jami and smile at Peter.**

**"Hey ma and the runaway boy" said Dante as Peter smile while he hug her then talk to Jami. "I left with Maxie and she let me come over here" said Peter as they laugh.**

**"Clever boy" said Lulu as she smile. "I am in my cousin Kaylie and aunt Kristina's weddings. They want you to light Peter's candles at their weddings" said Peter as he look at Lulu.**

**"We can do that Peter and you are my little man" said Lulu as they smile and he hug her. "I love you mom" said Peter as they smile at him. "I love you too Peter" said Lulu as she smile at him.**

**"I think we are done because Johnny's calling and that mean yours will call" said Katie as they smile at the motion she did with the phone. "Why do we go home when they call?" said Karla as they laugh. **

**"We just do and having someone there to go home to make it easier to go home" said Kaylie as they laugh. "So true" said Kristina as she look at her phone to see Ethan's calling.**

**"Peter what do you want to do tonight?" said Kaylie as he smile****. "You are kidnapping me remember?" said Peter as they laugh. "True" said Kaylie as they clean up the table. "Let's go" said Kristina as she and Karla left then Katie and Jami afterward Kaylie and Peter left.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A month later**

**Diego and Abby's**

**"When are we going to tell them about the unborn baby?" said Diego as he smile and Abby hug him. "I love you and you are going to be daddy again. Only me, you and Hallie know about the baby. Dr Lee said I am only two months along" said Abby as he hug her. **

**"Let it be a boy. My sister Kaylie's getting married and Lila Rae starting college in a year. I missed the days when they are little and dateless. Kay was bugger and Lila Rae was traitor" said Diego as they laugh. **

**"Young always tell on oldest" said Abby as he smile. "Time really flew by" said Diego as they look at the kids. ****"It" said Peter as he was playing tag with Skyler, AJ, Emma and Hallie.**

** "Hurry Emma I am safe" said Hallie as she was at her castle house then she and Emma went inside to hide. "Boys be boys" said Emma as she look at Hallie and the boys.**

**"Boys the game is over" said Hallie as the boys look at her and fall to the ground. "Quick Emma" said Hallie as Emma went to check on them. "Oh boy we better bury them all" said Emma as the boys got up and ran inside.**

**"Zombies!" said Hallie as she and Emma ran inside after the boys. "We better get them food and drinks" said Abby as he agreed and they went to the kitchen.**

**"I heard someone screaming zombies" said Lila Rae as Hallie went to her and she pick her up in her arms. "Me and the boys are zombies" said Hallie as she smile. "Zombies eat brains" said Molly as she smile. **

**"Emma they eat brains" said Hallie as she look at Emma. "That's true so where is the water guns?" said Emma as they look at each other. "I think it's at my house" said AJ as they look at him. "Zombies can't talk, walk right and no running either" said Molly as they laugh.**

**"You two have parties to go. Lila and I are having our own slumber party for kids only at Molly's. I got Cassie and Cameron to help out with them" said Lila Rae as they smile. "One week away from Kaylie's wedding" said Diego as he look at Abby who smile and they left.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"Ok boys I am off and have fun. John I will be home tomorrow to a clean house" said Katie as he walk her to the door. "I promise" said Johnny as they kiss and he hug her. ****"John I love you" said Katie as she walk outside. "I love you Katie" said Johnny as she got in her car and left. "It's on" said Johnny as he return to the party.**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"I left the boys at my place" said Katie as they smile. "You miss Johnny?" said Kristina as they laugh. "Ethan?" said Katie as she smile. "I do. Let's party" said Kristina as they cheer. **

**"Kristina I was thinking of having the baby shower here in a month" said Kaylie as they agreed. "Want to see the baby room?" said Kristina as they went to look at the room. "This is amazing" said Jacilyn as they look around the walls.**

**"Johnny and Ethan did the walls. Michael and Dean put down new carpet to match the wall but in dark color to light up the walls" said Kristina as she smile. "A granddaughter?" said Alexis as she look at Kristina and Kristina nod then they hug.**

**"What is my niece name?" said Sam as she hug them. "Mia Lynn Lovett" said Kristina as they return to the living room. "We should have them do mine" said Kaylie as they laugh. "This is to be your party and let's get it start" said Karla as they laugh and got the party underway.**

**Davis**

**"My sister is getting married and your sister Kristina is having a baby" said Lila Rae as she and Molly finally got the kids settle down. "She plan to get married few weeks after giving birth" said Molly as they smile.** **"Young ones are sleeping" said Cassie as she sit down by them.**

**"Your sister is marrying her brother" said Molly as they laugh. "True" said Cassie as they smile.** **"It is going to be beautiful wedding" said Lila Rae as they decide to sent all kids to bed. "They gave me headaches" said Molly as Cassie and Lila Rae agreed then the night pass by.**

**A week later**

**Hospital**

**"A check up" said Kaylie as she went with Peter and Lulu to the hospital. "I do not like needle" said Peter as he move his legs up and down on the chair. ****"Stop. The shots help keep you healthy and live long happy life" said Lulu as he stop and look at her then they went into the doctor's office.**

**"Lulu I need to talk to you it's Dante" said Lucky as he found them at the hosptial. "What happened?" said Lulu as Kaylie walk away with Peter. "Dante and I was out on a call then next thing I knew he got shot in the shoulder but we got him" said Lucky as he hug Lulu. **

**"How is he?" said Kaylie as Lulu told her what Lucky told her and get her cellphone out. "He's in the OR right now" said Lucky as she nod and look into her call lists while Lulu left with Lucky to the ER to check on Dante.**

**"Kristina get to the hospital it's Dante and it's bad" said Kaylie as she call Kristina and look down the hall to Peter and Emily. "On my way and I am having Molly call others. We will be there soon" said Kristina as she seem to be talking to someone else.**

**"Ok and he's in the OR now" said Kaylie and they hang up. "Dean I need you to get here to the hospital fast as you get this" said Kaylie as she left a message on his cellphone then went to join Peter and Emily in the waiting room. ****"Where's mommy?" said Peter as he look at Kaylie.**

**"Lucky need her since they have to go see someone" said Kaylie as he nod and color in his colorbook. "I got off work to get Peter out of here and Maxie's going to meet me at her house then I will be back" said Emily as Kaylie nod then Emily and Peter left. "Katie" said Kaylie as she saw her walking by.**

**"Hey what's going on?" said Katie as she went over to Kaylie. "It's Dante he have been shot and Lulu's with him. Emily took Peter to Maxie's" said Kaylie as Dean came over to her. "I will be back" said Katie as she went through the doors.**

**"Anything?" said Kristina as she, Karla, Molly, Morgan and Michael arrive. "Nothing new yet and Katie went back there" said Kaylie as she told them what happened and where Peter is at now. "He don't know?" said Molly as she nod.**

**"Matt" said Kaylie as she got up when she notice his arrival. "Dante's in surgery right now and Katie is with Lulu. You can wait on the third floor that where he will be take to after surgery" said Matt as he look at them and left. **

**"I hate this" said Kaylie as she look over to others. "Let's go" said Dean as they went to the third floor. "It felt like forever" said Molly as they went to the waiting room.** **"Ethan what happened?" said Kristina as she saw him cover in blood and Johnny being brought in.**

**"Mike's being brought in from heart attack. Johnny he acted a hero when Kelly's was getting robbed" said Ethan as the girls look at him. ****"Where's Mike?" said Kaylie as she look at Karla who went to check before Ethan show up.**

**"He's settle in his room and they took Johnny into surgery. Who's going to tell Katie?" said Karla as they look at her. ****"Ethan you ok?" said Lulu as she came over to him with Katie and he look at them.**

**"I am fine. We were at Kelly's when it was getting robbed. Mike suffered a heart attack then Johnny acted as a hero and got shot. Lucky and Dante went after the shooter. Mike's fine and Johnny's in surgery" said Ethan as Kaylie hug Katie. ****"Dante was shot and Lucky killed the shooter in a shoot out" said Katie as she look at Ethan and he went to clean up with Kristina with him.**

**Mike's room**

**"We are going to see grandfather" said Michael as they nod and went to see him. "I was to get married in one day and they are to be there" said Kaylie as Dean hug her. "I know baby" said Dean as he comfort her and kiss her forehead. "Dante and Johnny are in their rooms" said Emily as she check on them in Mike's room then Katie and Lulu left the room to theirs.**

**Dante's room**

**"Dante I knew what I was getting when I signed for this when we got married and I love you" said Lulu as she look at Dante's sleeping. "Steve kept me updated and he will be fine" said Olivia as they hug and sit down.**

** "Kaylie's wedding is in one day" said Lulu as she look at Olivia who nod in agreement. "Want to bet him and Johnny would sneak out to go to the wedding?" said Olivia as they laugh and Lulu smile. "Johnny is more likely to walk out of here than Dante would" said Lulu as Olivia agreed with her.**

**Johnny's room**

**"When I heard you got shot I swore my heart stopped at that moment. John I love you and come back to me" said Katie as she sit by his bed and look at him while holding his hand to her. "Katie" said Johnny as he spoke softly. ****"Welcome back" said Katie as she kiss him and push the call button.**

**"Mike?" said Johnny as she smile and Emily came in to check on them. "Mike's fine and he may be released in a day. Dante was shot and he's fine. They got him" said Katie as he hold her hand in his. ****"When can I get out? We have a wedding to go to soon" said Johnny as he look at Emily.**

** "You and Dante may have to miss the wedding" said Emily as she left the room. ****"There's a bet pool going around on whoever going to sneak out to the wedding and you are in the lead because you have more bets then Dante does" said Katie as he smile at her.**

**Next day**

**Dante's room**

**"Lulu who did those all?" said Dante as he woke up to having balloons, flowers and cards in his room then look at Peter sleeping by him. "He have been sleeping longer" said Lulu as she smile at her boys then put her hand on her stomach. "She's due next month" said Dante as she nod then the door open.**

**"Dante when did you have a baby? because I swear he wasn't there before" said Michael as he smile at Dante. "He know that is Peter" said Kristina as she hit Michael. "Trend easy my love" said Ethan as he smile then went to check on Lulu and his nephew.**

**"Hi" said Peter as he look up at Dante. "Easy Peter" said Dante as Lulu came over to help with Peter who give Dante a hug. "I am glad you are ok" said Peter as he smile at Dante. **

**"Little man are you hungry?" said Ethan as he smile at Peter and Peter nod. "Totally" said Peter as Ethan carefully pick him up into his arms. "Kris come" said Peter as she smile and they left.**

**"He adored Kristina, Kaylie, Katie" said Lulu as she sit down. "How was Pete around ladies?" said Morgan as he smile with mischief. "Ask Patrick. He does have his way with ladies" said Lulu as she look at Dante. "Beside my cheesy pick up lines?" said Dante as she laugh. "Beside that" said Lulu as he went to sleep.**

**"Hi beautiful" said Dante as he look at Lulu who was holding Peter while making him go to sleep on other bed she have in there. "If he pick up those lines from you later on I am going to blame you" said Lulu as she smile at him. "My lines got me you" said Dante as he grin at her. **

**"Showing up where I am everyday" said Lulu as he smile at her. "I got it. I thought he was going home?" said Dante as he look at them. ****"Matt's taking him home soon once Maxie get here" said Lulu as she smile at Dante.**

**"Give me little man and it is way past his bedtime" said Matt as he and Maxie show up then Matt pick up Peter off the bed into his arms. ****"I heard you are sitting out the wedding tomorrow" said Maxie as she smile at Dante. ****"Maxie go take my baby home to bed and Johnny is sitting it out too" said Lulu as she give her a look.**

**"Ok we are going" said Maxie as they left. "What about me?" said Dante as he grin at her. ****"Honey you are in bed" said Lulu as she walk to her bed. "Where's my kiss then?" said Dante as Lulu went to kiss him. ****"I love you" said Lulu as he smile. "I love you too" said Dante as he move and have her lay down with him.**

**Mike's room**

**"Dad" said Kristina as she and Ethan went into the room. "He's fine" said Sonny as she nod and look at Ethan. "Sure he is" said Kristina as she smile and Ethan hug her. "Dante?" said Sonny as he look at them.**

**"He's fine. Kaylie's getting married tomorrow. Dante and Johnny are likely to sneak out to go to the wedding. Julian said Mike can home tomorrow to the wedding" said Kristina as she smile. ****"Go on and tell them thank you for me" said Mike as she smile and nod in agreement. "I will" said Kristina as she left with Ethan.**

**Johnny's room**

**"Hey" said Kristina as she walk into Johnny's room to see Johnny was awake. "How's Mike?" said Johnny as he smile at them. "He's getting better and getting out tomorrow" said Kristina as Kaylie and Dean came into the room.**

**"He mean alot to me and her since we was kids. He hired us and we was only fourteen when we want to do something for money. if we asked for rooms I am sure he would let us live in for free" said Kaylie as they laugh.**

**"Thank you for saving for saving my grandpa" said Kristina as Kaylie agreed with her. "We are going and if you need something just call" said Dean as they nod and they left. "You trying to be a hero?" said Katie as she and Johnny look at each other. "Just for you" said Johnny as she smile and kiss him.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Dean and Kaylie's wedding**

**Church**

**"Girls let's get ready" said Jacilyn as she smile while they were getting dressed for the wedding. "I can't believe I am getting married today" said Kaylie as they smile****. "I know" said Kristina as the bridesmaids got their dress on along with Kristina being her maid of honor.**

**"Pete would love to be here and I am sure he's here in spirit" said Kristina as she look in the mirror at her dress. "He would have been proud" said Kaylie as she missed him on her big day. "Kaylie you will be my maid of honor" said Kristina as she was looking at her shoes while putting them on.**

**"Thank you. I can't believe Dean asked Ethan to be his best man. I will be your maid of honor" ****said Kaylie as Kristina smile at her. ****"I know they have became good friends because of us" said Kristina as they hug.**

**"You all look wonderful" said Jacilyn as they look at Jacilyn, Patrick, Robin, Matt and Noah standing in the doorway with Peter and Lulu. ****"Can you give us time alone with the bride?" said Noah as they left them alone.**

**"Your grandfather gave me this bracelet that belonged to be your grandmother. Pete took on himself to present a gift from your grandmother who asked for those necklace and earrings to be passed down on making your first daughter the next to wear it she must pass it on to her first daughter for all women in Drakes history of generations" said Jacilyn as she help her put them on. ****"I will thanks mom" said Kaylie as they hug.**

**"I kept something that Pete wanted to give to you but he's gone which made me the one to give it you. You, AJ and Emma were his family. He loved all of you. Here" said Lulu as she smile at Kaylie and give her a box for her to open it with a card.**

_**Kaylie,**_

_**While I was out getting a ring for lulu I found this which was just right for you to have. It would made you a beautiful bride and who ever this is maybe Dean I guess. Sure go ahead and laugh at me over that. I have told Lulu about the bracelet I got you. It have your lifeline on it every point you have pass through in life through everything to who you are today. A very brave young lady I am proud to have you as my niece. I love you Kaylie.**_

_**Love, Pete**_

**"Wow it's have been a long time since I have read his handwriting" said Kaylie as she chuckle at his words while trying to look at the bracelet then Patrick hug her. "We can't have our bride crying before getting married but your mom did" said Patrick as they laugh and he help her put on the bracelet.**

**"I need a minute to myself and get my dress on" said Kaylie as they left her alone in the room. ****"You okay?" said Aidan as he went inside to check on her. "Pete may be gone but he's around looking after us" said Kaylie as they hug.**

** "I know. His death was accident and it may have been his time but he lived for you, his family and Lulu. He lived through Peter" said Aidan as she agreed and smile at him.**

**One hour later**

**"Lulu can you do the back of my dress?" said Kaylie as she put on her dress. When Lulu was finished she said "Now turn around so I can make sure everything is straight and perfect" Kaylie turn around Lulu was in awe. **

**"Kaylie you look beautiful" said Lulu as Kaylie was wearing a beautiful white dress with her hair was up and her veil hung gracefully down her back. "It's almost time and thank you for your help" said Kaylie as she smile and they hug. **

**"Jace we can't have mother of the bride bride crying on her daughter's wedding day" said Patrick as they smile at him. ****"Patrick my baby girl is getting married today wait until Emma on her wedding day then you will know how it felt" said Jacilyn as she and Kaylie smile at him. **

**"Pete would be proud of this day as much as we are" said Patrick as Kaylie blink her tears away and nod at him. ****"I hate to break this up but it is time to go to the altar" said Lulu as Peter left to go to Kristina. ****"Ready?" said Lulu as they look at Kaylie who nod in agreement. **

**"Ethan you have the rings right?" said Dean as he look at Ethan. "Yes" said Ethan as they laugh. "Let's go" said Dean as he walk to the altar.**

**Alter**

**"It's hard to believe that one of my daughters are getting married today" said Lorenzo as he smile when she appear before him. "Dad" said Lila Rae as she and Kaylie smile at him. "So much alike" said Lorenzo as they hug and got ready to go to the alter.**

**While this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone. Kristina and Ethan went first then Lila Rae and Jamie, Katie and Riley as they went to Bride and Groom side.**

**Here come the bride theme play as everyone stand up. Hallie and Peter walk down as they make a colorful flowers petals path then join them on both sides. Then Kaylie and Lorenzo walk down toward Dean.**

**Dean step down as Lorenzo give her to him and went over to Skye. They step up at the altar as the priest begin to speak. "Who gives this woman in marriage?" said the priest. "We do" said Lorenzo as they smile. "You may be seated" said the priest as everyone sit down.**

**"Our couple have chose Lulu and Peter to light a candle in honor of Pete then they will say their own vows today and Kaylie will begin" said the priest as they wait until Lulu and Peter did their duty then they went to sit down.**

**Kaylie started her vows.**

**"Dean we have been through alot. Our love grew stronger every step we took and I love you more then ever. I never thought I would have met my soulmate at fourteen and I love you ever since. I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" said Kaylie as they smile.**

**"Dean you may start with your vows" said the priest as Dean smile at Kaylie.**

**"The first time I saw you and I thought you as a most beautiful lady I ever saw. You are brave and strong to stand up for what you believe in. I love many things about you and I will always love you. I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" said Dean as he smile.**

**the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Then Dean and Kaylie kiss. Everyone clap for them and they left.**

**Metro Court**

**"Here are Mr. and Mrs. Dean Forester" said Jax as they enter the room while everyone clap. "Thank you everyone" said Dean as they kiss. ****"We are really married" said Kaylie as they dance for the first time as wife and husband. ****"Yes we are Mrs. Forester" said Dean as they smile. "Let's eat" said Kaylie as they went to get food and sit down.**

**Speeches began.**

**"I knew Kaylie since she was eight but our friendship was cut short when her family left the country for five years. When she came back we picked up from where we left. We have became best friends and always been there for one other. ****They have gone through many things and still love each other. May you both have all happiness in the world" said Kristina as she smile and they cheer.**

**"Well I have no idea what to say. When the girls went to PVU I started going there to see Kristina. Dean and I have became good friends over the years since then. ****May you both have all happiness in the world. Johnny what the hell are you doing out of the hospital?" said Ethan as they look back to where Johnny's standing at.**

**"I didn't want to miss it and I was at the wedding. I wanted to win the bet" said Johnny as he smile at them and Katie went over to him. ****"You have been out of the hospital for hours?" said Katie as she have him to sit down.**

**"I had to go home and change after that I went to the church" said Johnny as she check his shirt. "I need to check the bandages" said Katie as they left the room.**

**"Dante!" said Lulu as she look at him standing there. "What is it with you and John sneaking out of the hospital to come to my wedding? I rather you two stay in bed and recover" said Kaylie as she look at them. "You came to mine and it's fair I come to yours" said Dante as they make him sit down. **

**"When Katie get back I will have her check the bandages" said Lulu as he smile at her. ****"Come on Dante I want to win the bet" said Johnny as Katie laugh. "What Bet?" said Dante as he look at them and Katie check his bandages.**

**"We all had bet party and Johnny's in the lead since he is most likely to snuck out of the hospital than you do" said Lulu as they smile at him. "You two take it easy and enjoy the party" said Kaylie as they nod and she left them alone.**

**"Mike" said Kaylie he smile and hug her. "I enjoyed the wedding and it seem like yesterday you was eight" said Mike as she smile at him. "The years sure flew by" said Kaylie as they laugh and Dean came over to her. "Let's dance and enjoy the party Mike" said Dean as Mike smile while Dean and Kaylie went to dance.**

**"It's time for us to cut the cake" said Dean as he and Kaylie went over to the cake with in front of them. Then they cut the cake in two little piece as they feed one to each other. Then everyone get a piece of a cake to eat.**

**"It is time for bouquet and garter" said Kaylie as she and Dean smile. Kaylie threw the bouquet which Maxie caught it. Then Dean did his act then threw the garter and Matt grab it. "Well look like we are getting married" said Matt as he and Maxie smile then they kiss.**

**"Here" said Sam as he show the picture of his twins to her. "They are adoreable" said Kaylie as she smile and they hug.**

**"Ryan's at home taking care of them and we will bring them in November for Kristina's wedding. Ryan will be coming in October when Mia is born and I will be at home with the babies. Our little girl's name is Chloe and our little boy is Justin" said Sam as Kristina come over and they hug.**

** "Showing off the pictures?" said Kristina as they laugh. "The wedding was beautiful and I am going to check on Dante. I can't believe he and Johnny snuck out of the hospital to be here" said Sam as they laugh and he went to see Dante.**

**"Hey" said Kristina as she walk over to Ethan who grin at her. "Want to dance?" said Ethan as he show her his hand and smile at her. "Yes I do" said Kristina as she smile and let him lead them on the dance floor to dance. "What?" said Kristina as she smile to look at him when he chuckle.**

**"I will marry you someday" said Ethan as they laugh and she rest her head on his chest. "My best friend is married" said Kristina as he kiss her on top of her head. "So will we in November" said Ethan as she look up to look into his eyes and smile. "I love you" said Kristina as they kiss and keep dancing.**

**"John you need to take it easy" said Katie as he got up to take her to the dance floor. "One dance then you can take me home" said Johnny as she smile and they dance. "Kaylie I am off to take care of John" said Katie as they went to Kaylie. **

**"Sure" said Kaylie as they smile then Katie and Johnny left. "Bring me something from Bahamas" said Peter as he and Hallie went over to her. "Sure" said Kaylie as they hug and left.**

**"Zach" said Kaylie as they hug and Kendall smile at them. "It was beautiful wedding" said Kendall as she and Kaylie hug. "It was. How is Ian?" said Kaylie as she look at them. "He's good. The boys are looking after their sisters while we are here" said Zach as he smile at her and left with Kendall while the party start coming to an end.**

**"It's hard for me to believe that we have a daughter and she's amazing. She grew up and married" said Lorenzo as he smile while looking at Jacilyn then Kaylie who was on the dance floor with Dean. **

**"I know and she is. You did well at keeping her safe" said Jacilyn as she smile at Lorenzo. "Kaylie and Dean the limo is ready to go" said Aidan as Kaylie and Dean changed half hour ago to be ready to take off to their honeymoon. "Let's go" said Dean as they smile and left to Bahamas for two weeks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Three weeks later**

**Forester's**

**"How did it go at your parent's?" said Kaylie as she walk into the living room to him sitting on the couch. "Have I ever tell you how I knew of Lorenzo Alcazar?" said Dean as he look at her. "No. I never asked why?" said Kaylie as she sit by him.**

**"The uncles I told you that couldn't come? The one that sent us that ice cream maker? He knew Lorenzo personally. ****He's the mob boss of New Jersey Mafia and the oldest brother of my dad. My dad is the third in the line to take over if anything happen to next two in line. My dad told me that we are wealthy and he never touch it unless necessarily. My dad used it to buy my truck" said Dean as he look at her while she was looking at him.**

**"Why would he have you work off your overdraft charges if you're as wealthy as you claim?" said Kaylie as he chuckle and look at the table with a folder.**

** "To show me how to pay for it and not to be in debt in the process. His words not mine. I need to go to New Jersey to see my uncle about this funds I have now that I am married which I just found out" said Dean as she nod while watching him.**

**"Wow. I remember my dad talking to Diego many years ago about their ally in New Jersey sending us more guards. It was months before we left for five years" said Kaylie as she remembered that day and Dean look at her.**

**"That could been my uncle. He's the most powerful mob boss there" said Dean as he notice she seem to be thinking of something.**

**"I never told my dad your last name until it was announced. He would have remember that name like he remember Delmarco. They are New York City Mafia and Katie's family. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" said Kaylie as they smile at each other. **

**"I am getting there baby. We got married the good chance we just allied them together. Should we go tell your dad?" said Dean as they laugh then Kaylie look at him. "I have questions now" said Kaylie as they left.**

**Alcazar's**

**"Dad?" said Kaylie as she and Dean walk into the living room where he was on the phone talking to someone and hang up to look at them. "Kaylie, Dean what brought you two over here?" said Lorenzo as he look at them while they look at each other. **

**"Do you or not know the name Forester like you did for Delmarco?" said Kaylie as they look at him and Lorenzo nod. "Yes. That was Hal on the phone and your marriage allied us together. Kaylie you brought back two old allies I had back to business with Alcazar" said Lorenzo as he chuckle while Kaylie smile at him.**

**"Fate" said Kaylie as she look at Dean. "I agree Kay" said Dean as he smile at her then her cellphone ring. "Hello?" said Kaylie as she answer her phone.**

** "Kay it's Dante. Lulu went into labor" said Dante as she smile at Dean. "Call Kristina. We are on the way" said Kaylie as they hang up. "Lulu's having her baby" said Kaylie as she and Dean left to the hospital.**

**Kelly's**

**"I hope I will be able to fit in my wedding dress" said Kristina as they look at her. "You will and we will be here for you. You are ready for her to be born and we will make sure your wedding plans go smooth until the day of the wedding" said Katie as they agreed.**

**"Katie can you be there when she is born?" said Kristina as they smile at each other. "Sure I will be there" said Katie as her pager went off. "I will go with you since I have doctor appointment" said Karla as Katie check the number paging her.**

**"Lulu's at the hospital and Lily's making her appearance" said Katie as they look at her and smile. "Let's go" said Kristina as they left to the hospital.**

**Hospital**

**"Hey" said Katie as she met Johnny at the nurse station. "Ladies. Diego and Dante are with Lulu. The boys are with Luke. Lucky and Nikolas are on their way" said Johnny as they smile and Katie went to check on Lulu.**

**"You looking for me?" said Katie as she went to the waiting room where Johnny was waiting with others. "Maybe" said Johnny as she kiss him. "You better be" said Katie as Diego came over to them.**

**"How is she?" said Kaylie as she and Diego hug. "They are fine and it will be awhile until the baby is born" said Diego as he smile at her. "Have we told you about our baby boy?" said Diego as she smile at him.**

**"No you haven't how long is she now? A nephew" said Kaylie as they laugh. "We found out we was having a boy while you were away on your honeymoon. He's due December tenth" said Diego as they join others to wait for news about the baby.**

**"Kris. What are you having and have you name it?" said Diego as the girls look at Diego. "A girl. Her name is Mia and she's due in October" said Kristina as she smile at him. "Hey" said Kaylie as she smile at Peter when she saw him coming with his cousins and Luke with things for the baby.**

**"Peter with Lily being born. If you need to talk about things call me or Kaylie. Newborns need alot attention for awhile and one day she will drive you crazy" said Kristina as she smile at Peter who sit with her and Kaylie.**

**"Ok" said Peter as he saw Dante coming. "Lily's here and she ask for Peter to come see her then I will be back for all of you" said Dante as he smile at them and walk away with Peter. ****"You should do that with Hallie" said Kaylie as she look at Diego. "I plan to" said Diego as they wait to see Lily.**

**Lulu's room**

**"Hey Peter" said Lulu as she smile at him while holding Lily in her arms. "What do you think big brother?" said Dante as he lift him carefully on the bed to see the baby. "She's small and pretty" said Peter as they smile while looking at Lily.**

** "She won't be small for long. She weight eight pounds. You were nine pounds and this small" said Lulu as she look at Peter and Lily. ****"Ready to let them in to see her. Kaylie and Kristina are here" said Dante as he smile at Lulu. **

**"Bring them at a time. Just sent my dad, Kaylie, Kristina, Dean and Ethan in first" said Lulu as he nod and left. ****"Hey cupcake" said Luke as she smile at him while others went by Peter to see her.**

**"Only two months to go" said Ethan as he smile at Kristina. "I can't wait to meet Mia. Ethan want to hold her as a practice? I know you had with him but he was only few months old" said Lulu as she smile at Ethan. **

**"Ok" said Ethan as he carefully hold Lily in his arms. "She's beautiful" said Kristina as she smile at their niece. ****"She is. Kaylie want to take her?" said Ethan as he smile at her and Kaylie nod then Ethan give her over to Kaylie.**

**"Hey Lily" said Kaylie as she smile at the Lily and look over to Dean who was smiling at her. "You two want one?" said Kristina as she smile at them. "We do" said Dean as they laugh. ****"Lily you have it all the Entertainment as you grow up" said Kaylie as Dean went to hold Lily in his arms.**

**"Dad are you keeping Peter while we are here?" said Lulu as she look at Luke. "I am" said Luke as he smile and took a turn holding Lily. "She's blonde" said Luke as they smile at him while he look at his granddaughter then everyone left for the night.**

**Forester's**

**"How does Jamie fit in this?" said Kaylie as they were sitting in the living room. "He's my cousin and we are best friends. His last name is Forester" said Dean as he look at her and they spend the night talking about his family.**

**A month later**

**New Jersey**

**"You told Riley about us going to New Jersey?" said Kaylie as she look at Jamie and Dean was driving them to his family's estate. "He's a Jersey boy. He loved being out there when we was young. When our dad told us that we was moving to PC he was mad" said Dean as he smile at her and they arrive to the house.**

**"I called one of the halls a walk of shame to get a rise out of our grandfather and Hal" said Jamie as he and Dean laugh then they went inside. "Two months later we moved away" said Dean as they look around.**

**"Riley knew and he had to work" said Jamie as he look at Kaylie and lead them down the hall toward Hal's office. "Remember what Hal told you after what you said in this hallway?" said Dean as Jamie look at him and smile. "Respect the hall boy and something else" said Jamie as he look on the walls.**

**"Wow. Are those your family?" said Kaylie as she look at every family picture frames on the walls. ****"All of them are. I am in most of them" said Dean as he smile at her and Jamie look down the hall.**

** "Should we?" said Jamie as he was standing by the door and they look at him. ****"We should" said Kaylie as Dean nod then they walk into the office. ****"I told you Jamie to respect the hall if you walk the hall ever again" said Hal as Jamie chuckle while looking at him.**

**"Oh boy" said Dean as he look at Kaylie and she smile at him. "Or what? What did you wanted to do to me because I was told that we was moving away" said Jamie as Hal shake his head.**

**"Does behind the shed mean anything to you Jamie?" said Hal as he stand up and look at Jamie. "Respect the hall or go behind the shed?" said Jamie as Dean and Kaylie start laughing. "Jamie" said Dale as Jamie turn around and smile at Dale.**

**"Grandfather" said Jamie as he and Dean hug him. "Those boys were troublemakers" said Hal as he hug Dean. "Actually that was all Jamie" said Dean as they smile and Jame glare at him. "Traitor" said Jamie as Dale close the door.**

**"This is my wife Kaylie. Kay this is Hal and our grandfather Dale" said Dean as they smile at Kaylie and Jamie went to sit in Hal's chair. "Feet off my desk and you aren't that old to be take out to the shed" said Hal as he glare at Jamie and hit his feet off the desk. **

**"He's head strong and too smart for his own good in this business. Hal let the boy be" said Dale as he motion them to sit down. "Alright dad. Jamie get out" said Hal as he took his chair back from Jamie.**

**"Why am I only hearing about my funds now after I got married?" said Dean as he put the folder on the table. ****"I told your father to do what he think is the best for you and Cassie. I told Henry the same thing for Jamie and Caleb. I set the funds to where I want it to be" said Dale as Dean and Jamie look at him.**

**"Why he get it now and I can't?" said Jamie as they look at Jamie. ****"I set Dean on his twenty fiftieth birthday and Darren told me you were getting married so I made it to the day of the wedding. ****Jamie we have set all funds for the wedding gifts" said Dale as Dean look at Kaylie.**

**"So I have to get married to get the funds?" said Jamie as he look at Hal and Dale. ****"You aren't the only one so will Cassie and all of our cousins. Wait a minute was we to get them on our twenty fiftieth birthday?" said Dean as Hal groan and look at Dale.**

**"Boys. Darren and Henry's boys are more head strong than yours Hal" said Dale as he look at Hal. ****"I taught them better. Those boys kept me on my toes until they moved away" said Hal as he look at Dale and the boys.**

**"Yes Dean that was one of the reasons. Kay have you thought of having children?" said Dale as he look at Kaylie and Dean. "Just wonderful" said Jamie as Kaylie look over at him.**

**"Jamie shut up or find a way home to Riley. We have been talking about having kids" said Kaylie as they smile at her and how quick she made Jamie be quiet. "I think she can handle the boys" said Hal as he took the folder to transfer Dean's funds to his account.**

**"Who is Riley?" said Dale as he look at Jamie and he was looking at him. "Jamie You never told them?" said Dean as he and Kaylie look at him. "I didn't. I have been with him since my ****Junior year in high school" said Jamie as he look at Dale.**

**"That long?" said Hal as he look at Jamie and gave Dean the folder back. "They was longer than us" said Jamie as he and Dean laugh. "One year of high school, four years at PCU add one more for his senior year. That make it six years?" said Kaylie as they look at him.**

**"Six years. After us you plan to give billions to our children?" said Jamie as they smile at him. "Jamie there is enough for the whole family and every child being born in this family will come of money once they are of age" said Dale as he look at Jamie.**

**"What were you and her dad was talking about that day?" said Dean as he look at Hal while Dale look at them. "Who is her father?" said Dale as he look at them. "Lorenzo Alcazar. I have one sister and three brothers" said Kaylie as they look at her while Dean smile at her.**

**"Lorenzo Alcazar is back in Port Charles? I sent our young boys there to keep eye on the town and to let me know when they are back" said Dale as he look at Hal. "We were to do what?" said Jamie as he look at Hal and Dale. "We have been back in Port Charles for nine years" said Kaylie as they look at her and Dean. **

**"Why don't you two make a trip to our town when you both can?" said Dean as he look at Dale and Hal. "I think that is a great idea" said Dale as he smile at them. ****"Great call us to let us know when" said Jamie as he smile at them. ****"Hal will walk you all out to the car" said Dale as they left back to Port Charles.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A month later**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Ethan it's time" said Kristina as she look over at Ethan in the bed. "Now?" said Ethan as he look at Kristina who nod then he got up to get ready to go. "Get the bag and I called Katie. They are waiting for us" said Kristina as they left to the hospital.**

**Hospital**

**"Hey" said Ethan as he and Kristina met with Katie to take her to the birth room. "Follow me" said Katie as they went into the room. ****"Call everyone" said Kristina as she was already on the bed and Ethan by her side. ****"I will do it and let Lee know you are here" said Katie as she left the room.**

**"I can't wait to hold her" said Ethan as he smile at her. "Me too and I love you" said Kristina as they kiss. "I love my girls" said Ethan as Dr. Lee came in to talk to them.**

**"Johnny get out of the bed and get to the hospital because Kristina's in labor. She want everyone here" said Katie as she call Johnny first. "She chose this early in the morning to come" said Johnny as he yawn.**

** "Say that on my due day I will kick your butt and get here now" said Katie as she heard him getting up on other end. "On the way" said Johnny as they hang up then she call Davis girls.**

**"Kaylie, it's time Mia is coming" said Katie as they smile. ****"We are coming. Dean get up we have to go" said Kaylie as she got up to get ready. "Can you call Michael and Karla on the way here?" said Katie as she watch the elevators. "Sure be there soon" said Kaylie as they hang up.**

**"Nice choice to wear" said Katie as she smile at Davis girls then everyone start showing up. "Funny and how is she?" said Sam as she smile at Katie. "Doing well and I need to go back in. When Johnny get here text me" said Katie as Sam nod. ****"Can I see her?" said Alexis as they smile.**

**"Sure" said Katie as she and Alexis went to see Kristina. ****"Mom" said Kristina as Alexis went to her other side and smile at her. "You two are going to be here the whole time?" said Lee as they nod at her.**

**"I know Kristina would want her mom here and Katie to be present when Mia is born" said Ethan as Kristina smile at him and Katie's cellphone ring. "I will be right back and page me when it is time" said Katie as they nod and she left.**

**"I found this kid and talk him into saving me" said Johnny as he have Peter with him. ****"I know Peter want to be here. We took Lily to my mom's on the way here" said Dante as he sit down with Lulu. ****"He is not going to save you. ****It's ****time****" ****said Katie as her pager went off and she went back to the room.**

**"How much longer mom?" said Peter as he was sitting on the couch with Dante and Lulu. "I went 12 hours labor with you and 11 with Lily. Every baby are different and both of my babies was born here" said Lulu as she kiss his head. "Who came to see me?" said Peter as he close his eyes.**

**"Kristina, Kaylie, Lucky and his family, Nikolas and his family. ****Luke was there the whole time and Tracy was making sure I was comfortable while in Labor. Drakes and Devanes came. So did Matt. Maxie were with me the whole time" said Lulu as they smile.**

**"It's a girl. Mia Lynn Lovett and she's doing well. I will let you all know when she is ready for visitors" said Ethan as he smile and went back to his girls. "You are amazing" said Johnny as she smile at him. "I know" said Katie as they walk away together.**

**"Hey Peter meet you couisn Mia" said Kristina as she smile at him while holding Mia in her arms. "She's pretty" said Peter as he look at the baby after he came in with Dante, Lulu, Molly and Sam. "Mom or should I said grandma?" said Molly as they laugh.**

**"You want to hold her mom?" said Kristina as Alexis nod and took Mia into her arms. "We will go and let others have a turn. She's beautiful" said Lulu as Ethan hug her. "Thank you" said Ethan as she smile at them then left with Dante and Peter.**

**"Good work Dodge" said Luke as Ethan smile and they hug. "Hi grandpa" said Molly as Kristina laugh. "Dad I mean Grandpa you want to hold Mia?" said Ethan as the girls laugh. "Here Luke" said Alexis as she give Mia over to Luke's arms. **

**"Sam and Molly we should go. She's beautiful and we will see you later" said Alexis as they smile then she left with Molly and Sam. "It's amazing we are parents to the beautiful baby girl" said Ethan as he kiss Kristina and she smile at him.**

**"It is" said Kristina as Kaylie and Dean came in with Karla and Michael. "Morgan's still out of town with mom and Jax. I called them. They will stop by your place to see her when they get back" said Michael as Luke give Mia to Kaylie. "I will go call to see what is taking Lucky and Nikolas too long" said Luke as he left.**

**"Hey Mia you are lucky to have protective dad and loving mom with many more to look after you. I will always be here for you, Lily and Peter" said Kaylie as she smile at Mia and give her to Michael. **

**"Hi Mia. I am your uncle Michael and you are beautiful baby girl. You will be seeing your Uncle Morgan once he get back in town" said Michael as he smile at her then give Mia to Kristina. **

**"We will go" said Dean as they left the new family alone and Kristina start feeding Mia. ****"I am lucky to have you both" said Ethan as he watch them while she smile at Mia. "Me too" said Kristina as they took care of Mia.**

**"She's your cousin Mia" said Lucky as he hold Mia in his arms and told his boys. "She's beautiful" said Nikolas as Emily and Elizabeth agreed. "Mia you have been getting visitors" said Maxie as she went to see Mia while Matt's working. "She's amazing" said Georgie as everyone came to see her and left for hours.**

**"Ryan should be here by now. Mike will be by later to see her" said Jamie as they smile at him and Ethan let him hold Mia in his arms. ****"Hey" said Riley as he came into the room and smile at them.**

** "Riley want to hold her?" said Kristina as she smile at him and Jamie. "Sure" said Riley as Jamie give Mia to him and smile. ****"You off work now?" said Jamie as Riley look at him and Mia. "I am tired" said Riley as he give Mia to Kristina and they left.**

**"Mia it's daddy and you are a angel" said Ethan as he hold Mia in his arms. "She is" said Kristina as she yawn and the door open. "Hey I came all the way to see her" said Ryan as he smile at them. "Can I?" said Ryan as Ethan let him hold Mia in his arms.**

**"The visiting hours are over and where are you staying at?" said Katie as she and Johnny came into the room. "We have been wondering where you two have been" said Ethan as they look at Mia in Ryan's arms.**

**"Metro Court and I am leaving in two days" said Ryan as they smile at him. "Thanks for coming to see Mia and you should go get some sleep" said Kristina as she smile at Ryan. ****"Sure I could use some sleep" said Ryan as he give Mia to Johnny and hug Kristina. "Later girl" said Ryan as she smile and he left.**

**"I am back" said Ryan as he came back with Mike. "I will go talk to Steve and you have an hour do we have a deal?" said Katie as she smile. ****"Deal" said Ryan as they look at Mia.**

**"Mike you want her? Great grandfather" said Johnny as Mike sit down then Ethan took Mia over to Mike's arms. "You go on and I will wait here" said Johnny as he look at Katie. "Ok" said Katie as she left.**

**"Sam's home with the twins" said Ryan as he sit by her on the bed and she rest her head on his shoulder. ****"I can't wait to see them" said Kristina as he rest his head against her. ****"Our wedding is in November" said Ethan as he look at Ryan "We will come and visit when we can" said Ryan as she went to sleep.**

**"Johnny can you get me coffee?" said Katie as she came back in the room when Ryan left with Mike. "Later" said Johnny as he look at Ethan and left with Katie.**

**"They left?" said Kristina as she woke up. ****"Two hours ago. Mike said to bring her to Kelly's sometime and Ryan will stop by later" said Ethan as he give Mia to her and she feed Mia.**

** "Sam and Jason left on their honeymoon now that you had her" said Ethan as they smile and she look at him. "I can't wait to take her home and care for her" said Kristina as he kiss her forehead.**

**"She passed all tests known to babies" said Katie as she and Johnny came into the room to check on them before going home. "She's beautiful Kristina" said Johnny as they smile. "Good night" said Katie as she smile and left with Johnny.**

**"Elizabeth I am off" said Katie as she and Johnny walk arm in arm by the nurse station. "How are the Lovetts?" said Elizabeth as she look at them. ****"Good and they are happy to have Mia" said Katie as they smile. ****"First time parents" said Emily as they laugh then Katie and Johnny left.**

**"I never thought of having a family until I met you and I am in love with you" said Johnny as they stood by his car. ****"I love you John and I love being in your arms every night" said Katie as she notice their cars right next to each other.**

**"I love you and marrying you will make me the happiest man in the whole world" said Johnny as she put her arms around his neck.**

**"I used to own two husky and when Dolly went into labor. I was there with my mom and I took care of them. I remember running around in my backyard with all puppies chasing me everywhere then it was time for them to go to new homes. I cried when they left" said Katie as she smile.**

**"I always wanted one and now we have two" said Johnny as they kiss. "I thought they was mine?" said Katie as she smile at him.**

**"Ours. You want a baby someday?" said Johnny as he kiss her. ****"Yes I do with you" said Katie as they smile. "See you at home baby" said Johnny as they got in their cars and went home.**

**Two weeks later**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"That's sweet daddy" said Lulu as she and Lucky smile. "Funny" said Ethan as he hold his sleeping daughter in his arms when he open the door to let them in. **

**"Can I have her?" said Luke as they sit down and he give Mia to Luke. "Hey" said Kristina as she sit by Ethan. "We are set to get married on November tenth" said Ethan as he and Kristina smile.**

**"Peter and Hallie will be the flower girl and ring bearer" said Kristina as Lulu smile at them. "Mia look like you two" said Luke as they smile at him. "I think she look like Kristina" said Ethan as Kristina kiss him. "What's your favorite moment of parenthood?" said Lulu as Mia cry for Kristina.**

**"I got her" said Kristina as she get Mia from Luke and went upstairs to feed her. "Enjoy being a dad?" said Lucky as Ethan look at them.**

** "She's amazing. John and Katie is half way through with the plans for their wedding. Kaylie, Karla, Molly and Maxie are helping with our wedding" said Ethan as he look at Lulu. "I am waiting" said Lulu as she smile at him.**

**"Every morning when I get up to go check on her and she would be laying there either sleeping or awake. Everytime she see us she start smile" said Ethan as he smile and they look at him. "She's sleeping now" said Kristina as she came back to sit by him.**

**"Watching her sleep?" said Ethan as she blush and they laugh. "Everytime in her crib and my arms. The first time I held her I love her more" said Kristina as she smile.**

**"That's how I felt with Peter and Lily. The first time I held Peter I was thinking of how much he look like Pete also thanking god for him for the amazing son I have" said Lulu as they smile. "He's great kid" said Lucky as Mia crying for them.**

**"I got her" said Ethan as he went upstairs to get her. "We takes turn with Mia" said Kristina as they laugh. "Dante and I do that with Peter and Lily" said Lulu as she smile. ****"I changed her" said Ethan as he came downstairs with Mia and give her to Kristina then sit down by her.**

**"I am not sure I will go back to work anytime soon and I love having her with me the whole time. I can't stay away longer from her and still nursing" said Kristina as she smile at Mia.**

**"You can bring her to work. I did with Peter when he was a baby and the company was young back then" said Lulu as they look at Mia. ****"We will go" said Luke as they agreed and left. "My beautiful girls" said Ethan as he smile at her and Mia. **

**"We just put Mia to bed" said Ethan as he let them in and sit in the living room.**

**"Jax's setting up a private room nearby for you and Mia. I got the church booked and bakery got your details for the cake. Sam and Alexis will take care of the flowers. I got the dresses and suits. You need to try out your dress soon since the wedding date is close" said Maxie as Molly look at Ethan.**

**"Ethan you are leaving" said Molly as she and Kaylie look at him. "It's bride stuff we need to take care of" said Kaylie as Ethan left.**

**"Now the dress" said Molly as they went to her bedroom and she put it on her bed. "It have been two weeks since I gave birth" said Kristina as she and Kaylie took it out of the cover.**

**"Try it on. your wedding is two weeks away" said Kaylie as they help her. "Thank god" said Molly as they agreed and Kristina look at her wedding dress. "Look like we are ready" said Maxie as they put the dress back to it's hiding place and went downstairs.**

**"I hope we can get married without Mia's crying to be fed or changed" said Kristina as she look at them. "We will get you married and I am sure she will want her parents married" said Maxie as they agreed.**

**"We are taking her on our honeymoon and we are to be going to Australia. She's too young right now" said Kristina as Maxie thought of something. "I think we can work something out. I will get back to you on that" said Maxie as they left.**

**Docks**

**"Johnny what you did was crazy" said Ethan as they were laughing after stopping at the docks. "It was fun and I had to clean up his mess" said Johnny as he smile at him.**

**"It was" said Ethan as Lucky and Dante show up then Johnny turn around to see them. "What was you doing Johnny?" said Dante as they look at him. "Just cleaning up the mess my dad created and how is the drug ring case doing?" said Johnny as he smile at them.**

**"How did you know about it?" said Lucky as they look at him. "Katie. She came home and told me about it. She wasn't happy when she check on more medicine and found half of them missing. I told her to put cameras in the room" said Johnny as they keep watching him.**

** "Are we done?" said Ethan as he knew he should take Johnny away from them. "For now" said Lucky as Ethan and Johnny left.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"Go home Ethan" said Johnny as Ethan left. ****"Hey Katie" said Johnny as he smile at her from the couch. ****"Did you do something crazy today and told two cops that you knew about a drug ring?" said Katie as she went to sit on him.**

**"Oh baby I did and it was fun" said Johnny as he look at her. "Good for you and now Lucky's putting the camera in there" said Katie as she smile at him. ****"Good for him" said Johnny as he keep kiss her.**

**"Your hands are staying put" said Katie as he whine and try to get his hands loose. "Katie please" said Johnny as she laugh and he look at her. ****"I love you" said Katie as she kiss him and he sent her a devilish look. ****"I love you too" said Johnny as she look at him and he had hook his thumbs to the loops of her jeans.**

**"You are crazy Johnny" said Katie as they smile. "I know I am. I will let you go if you let me go" said Johnny as they let their hands go and Johnny put his hands behind his head. ****"I am lucky to have you" said Katie as he move his arms around her waist. "Me for you" said Johnny as he took her to bed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Two weeks later**

**Ethan and Kristina's**

**"Let's get ready to go" said Jacilyn as she clean up the kitchen after they had breakfast. "I can't believe I am getting married today" said Kristina as she look at Kaylie and Katie.**

**"I know" said Katie as the bridemaids got their dress on along with Kaylie being her maid of honor. "Let's go" said Molly as they have the limo pack and Kristina got Mia then they left to the church.**

**Church**

**"Johnny's his best man" said Katie as they laugh and the door open. "I think she's hungry" said Molly as she came back to return Mia to Kristina. "Hey Mia" said Kristina as she smile then others left the room to leave her alone to feed Mia.**

**"You got the rings?" said Ethan as he look at Johnny. "I got them" said Johnny as the door open. "Hey it may be little late because Kristina have to take care of Mia" said Katie as she snuck into their room.**

** "Always beautiful" said Johnny as he smile at her and went by her. "It's fine and we want her to sleep through it. John let her leave" said Ethan as Katie laugh and kiss Johnny then she left.**

**"Everyone stay put and enjoy the music. The bride and groom's little girl need her mom for awhile then they will get married. They always put her first and let's give Mia some time to be ready for the wedding to take place thank you waiting" said Johnny as he look at the whole room and left back to the room.**

**One hour later**

**"Mom" said Kristina as she give her sleeping daughter to Alexis. ****"Sam can you do the back of my dress?" said Kristina as she put on her dress. When Sam finished she said "Now turn around so I can make sure everything is perfect" and Kristina turn around they was in awe.**

**"Kristina you look beautiful" said Alexis as Kristina was wearing a beautiful white dress with her hair was up and her veil hung gracefully down her back. ****"It's time and thank you for your help" said Kristina as she smile.**

**"I told the boys then Johnny told everyone and are we ready?" said Katie as she look back into their room. "Tell them it is a go" said Kristina as Katie smile and left. "Where is Kristina's room?" said Sonny as he came by with Brenda. "Right there" said Katie as she went down the hall to the room where the boys are at.**

**"Can you give us time alone with the bride?" said Sonny as Kaylie and Karla left the room with Peter and Hallie. "Dad" said Kristina as she look at him. ****"You look beautiful" said Sonny as he and Brenda smile.**

**"Thanks dad. We need to get moving to the alter" said Kristina as she smile and look at Mia with Alexis and they left the room. ****"It's a go" said Katie as she told Johnny then he went to get the boys.**

**Alter**

**"It's hard to believe that my daughter are getting married today" said Sonny as he smile. "Dad" said Kristina as she smile at him.**

**While this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone. Kaylie and Johnny went first then Katie and Dean, Molly and Michael as they went to Bride and Groom side.**

**Here come the bride theme play as everyone stand up. Hallie and Peter walk down as they make a colorful flowers petals path then join them on both sides. **

**Then Kristina and Sonny walk down toward Ethan. ****Ethan step down as Sonny give her to him. They step up at the altar as the priest begin to speak.**

**"Who gives this woman in marriage?" said the priest. "Her mother and I do" said Sonny as they smile. "You may be seated" said the priest as everyone sit down and Kristina look back to Alexis with Mia close by.**

**"Our couple chose Lulu and Peter to light a candle in honor of Pete and they will say their own vows today and Kristina will begin" said the priest as they wait until Lulu and Peter did their duty then went to sit down.**

**Kristina start her vows.**

**"Ethan we have been through alot. I knew the moment we met the first time that you were the one for me. Everytime I see you I can feel the connection between us and I love you. When we got together our love got stronger and we were happy but more happier with Mia. I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" said Kristina as they smile.**

**"Ethan you may start with your vows" said the priest.**

**"I guess I should said I knew there was something between us when we met. I love you for who you are. Having Mia is something unexpected but I love my girls. I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" said Ethan as he smile at her.**

**The priest said.**

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Ethan and Kristina kiss. Everyone clap for them and they left.**

**Metro Court**

**"Here are Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Lovett" said Jax as they enter the room while everyone clap. ****"Thank you everyone" said Ethan as they kiss. ****"We are really married" said Kristina as they dance for the first time as wife and husband. ****"Yes we are Mrs. Lovett" said Ethan as they heard Mia's cry for them.**

**Private room**

**"I got you Mia" said Kristina as she and Ethan went to their private room with Mia. "I need to change so it will be easier to feed her" said Kristina as Mia cry in Ethan's arms.**

**"Be quick" said Ethan as she got out of her wedding dress then took Mia to feed her. "Am I to see this that soon?" said Ethan as they smile at each other. ****"I don't care our daughter need to be fed and I need your help" said Kristina as she smile at Mia.**

**Back to other room**

**"Everyone you can go eat and let the ****new family care for Mia" said Johnny as they start to go get food to eat. "Two months to go" said Katie as he kiss her and he hug her. **

**"I can't wait and you will be mine on the honeymoon" said Johnny as he led her to get food. "Here come the next couple to be married then there's Karla" said Kaylie as she and Katie laugh while getting food.**

**"August" said Karla as she got food on her plate and they look at her. "Your wedding?" said Johnny as they look at him and Karla smile. "Yes" said Karla as they went to sit down where they are to be at.**

**Private room**

**"You ready?" said Ethan as he have his sleeping daughter in his arms. "Let's go and I am hungry" said Kristina as he give Mia to her and they leave the room.**

**Back to other room**

**"Thanks for waiting" said Ethan as he and Kristina sit at their table with Mia and the plates with food. "The speeches start now" said Kaylie as they smile. "I go or you go?" said Johnny as he look at Kaylie.**

**"I do not care" said Kaylie as she smile at him. "I guess I am" said Johnny as Katie smile at him. "I wouldn't use that" said Ethan as he took the microphone from Johnny.**

**"I do not want Mia to wake up" said Kristina as she smile at Johnny and Ethan agreed. "No music either?" said Johnny as they nod at him and Alexis set the microphone on low setting. "Johnny here" said Alexis as they look at each other. "Keep your voice down" said Ethan as he sit close to Kristina.**

**Speeches began.**

**"I knew Ethan from our days being in Europe. We became best friends. We had each other backs and came here from Europe. Next thing we knew we were on the way to finding love. May you both have all happiness in the world" said Johnny as they cheer.**

**"I knew Kristina since I was eight. I was fourteen when I came back and we started high school together. ****Molly's not the only one that held a secret candle for you Ethan. ****When I met him and I knew something was going to happen between those two. Kristina and I have gone through so much together.**** May you both have all happiness in the world" said Kaylie as they cheer.**

**"It's time for us to cut the cake" said Ethan as he and Kristina went over to the cake with in front of them. "Sam?" said Kristina as she look at her sister to get Mia from her. ****They cut the cake in two little piece and they feed one to each other. Then everyone get a piece of a cake to eat.**

**"It is time for bouquet and garter" said Molly as Kristina and Ethan smile. Kristina threw the bouquet which Katie caught it. Then Ethan did his act and threw the garter which Johnny grab it. "We are getting married" said Johnny as Katie kiss him.**

**"I want Mia" said Sam as he snuck up to Kristina and ****she turn around. ****"You can hold her and your twins are beautiful" said Kristina as they hug. "Here" said Ethan as he brought Mia over to Sam and he ho****ld her.**

**"I need to feed her soon" said Kristina as she smile at Mia. "It felt nice and weird to have a ring on" said Ethan as Mia cry for her. "Here" said Sam as he give Mia to her and Kristina left with Mia to feed her.**

**"Ethan where's Kristina?" said Alexis as she and Mac went over to him. "She's with Mia right now" said Ethan as he look at them. "You two can have one more dance then take Mia home it's getting late" said Alexis as he smile at her. "I will tell her thanks" said Ethan as they nod and he went to find Kristina.**

**"When are you two getting married and have children?"**** said Ryan as he and Sam smile at Riley and Jamie. "Maybe someday" said Jamie as he smile. ****"Six years? That's a long time" said Ryan as Jamie and Riley agreed. "We are worth it" said Jamie as they smile.**

**Private room**

**"Kristina can I come in?" said Ethan as he knock on the door then she let him in and lock the door. "Your mom said we could go and take her home after one more dance if we want to" said Ethan as he smile at her. ****"It have been a long day and taking care of her" said Kristina as she finish feeding Mia.**

**"She have been with Alexis and your sisters only times she was with you for feeding time. I never had her today" said Ethan as she give Mia to him and he hold her to his chest. "I am taking her to see Dr. Lee tomorrow for her check up" said Kristina as they got up and return to other room.**

**Other room**

**"Hey grandpa" said Kristina as she walk over to Mike who smile at her. "Where's Mia?" said Mike as she smile at him. "She's with Ethan since he barely had her today and he's good dad" said Kristina as they smile over where Ethan is at. ****"He is" said Mike as they watch Ethan talking to Luke and Tracy.**

**"Did Ethan tell you?" said Alexis as they look at her. ****"He did and let us walk around talk to anyone and let grandpa hold her while we dance. We will go home and we won't be leaving until I get Mia check out first to be safe" said Kristina as they smile. "That sound like a good idea" said Alexis as she smile at Kristina.**

**"I want to hold Mia" said Brenda as she went to Kristina. "Try to get her from Ethan and he missed her all day only me, my mom and my sisters had her. A friend of mine Sam had her for a minute before I took her to feed her" said Kristina as they look at Ethan talking to Dante, Lulu and Peter. **

**"Peter and Lily are amazing" said Brenda as they went over to them. "Hi" said Peter as she hug him. "Ethan give her to Brenda" said Kristina as he give her to Brenda. "Take her to Mike he's with my mom. We need to have that dance" said Kristina as he smile and lead her to the dance floor then they start to dance.**

**"Come on" said Dean as Kaylie went to dance with him. "Katie" said Johnny as he show her hand and she went to dance with him. ****"Come on" said Molly as she drag Caleb onto the dance door and others went to dance.**

**"It's time for the new family to go home with their little girl" said Sam as she smile.**

**"I wanted to thank Maxie. Without her taking over with Kaylie, Katie, Karla and Molly we wouldn't have make it to today" said Ethan as they cheer and Maxie went to hug them. ****"You two almost made me cry and you are welcome. Go and be with Mia" said Maxie as she smile at them and they left with Mia.**

**"I got the room and you clean up out here" said Katie as she smile at Johnny and left the room then they got everything out to the car to take to Lovett's house.**

**Next day**

**Hospital**

**"Hey Mia" said Katie as she see Kristina and Mia coming her way then she got Mia from Kristina. "I want to talk about what to do for her since we getting ready to take off for few weeks" said Kristina as she smile at Mia then they went to the exam room. "Ok we will get check her out" said Katie as they talk.**

**"Ok" said Kristina as she smile at Mia after she got her back in her arms. "I would want to see her once you get back" said Lee as she had her check out and they went to the nurse station.**

**"She will have an adventure with you and Ethan" said Katie as they laugh. "True and we will be at a resort and Johnny sending two guards with us for safety" said Kristina as Ethan walk over to them.**

**"Hey baby girl you miss daddy?" said Ethan as he got Mia in his arms. "Have a safe trip. I am off now and I need to go get ready before John get here" said Katie as she notice the time. "Thanks" said Kristina as she smile and they left on their honeymoon.**

**"My Job is making me want a baby" said Katie as she walk by Emily and Georgie. "Been there and this girl is due in May. Evan is excited to have a little sister" said Georgie as she smile at them. **

**"Little Johnny is what I want to see" said Emily as they laugh. "Me like that" said Johnny as they look at him. "Hey" said Katie as he smile at her. "Later ladies" said Johnny as they left.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**One month later**

**Kelly's**

**"When are you and Jamie getting hitched and have children?" said Kristina as she look at him and check on Mia by her. "I don't know" said Jamie as he look at her. "You two plan to right?" said Kristina as they smile and Riley's pager went off. "Work call and someday we will" said Riley as he left then Kristina left with Mia.**

**Docks**

**"Hey Johnny" said Molly as she saw Johnny at the docks and walk over to him. "Molly. How is Kristina and Mia?" said Johnny as they smile at each other. "They are great and Ethan's a good father. You and Katie getting married next week. Is there a baby in your future?" said Molly as he laugh and she smile at him. **

**"That for me to know and you to find out. What's that?" said Johnny as he notice what Molly was holding in her arms. "For Leni and the card is Katie's bridal shower tomorrow night" said Molly as he nod and look at her.**

**"Ethan's throwing me a party tomorrow" said Johnny as they smile. "You look happy and I am late meeting Caleb at Kelly's" said Molly as they hug and she left.**

**"Johnny?" said Olivia as he turn around to look at her. "I am getting married. Katie and I are taking off for a month on our honeymoon. Can you take care of our dogs while we are gone?" said Johnny as he look at her. **

**"Sure. I saw Katie earlier and she's happy about marrying you. Take care of her" said Olivia as he smile and hug her. "I will" said Johnny as she left and he left the other way.**

_**K-love you-Johnny**_

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"You are home late" said Katie as she smile when he came into the room and took his coat off to put it away. "Just need to check on things and I miss you" said Johnny as he went to sit down and she snuggle with him.**

** "I heard Molly and Olivia talked to you on the docks" said Katie as she look at him. "I am good because I have you in my arms" said Johnny as she smile and got comfortable in his arms. "Love you too" said Katie as he smile and they went to sleep.**

**"Quiet Blake" said Johnny as he went back to sleep and Katie wake up to see her parents. "What are you doing standing there?" said Katie as she look at them and Johnny wake up. "We came in and you were sleeping" said Jami as Katie got off of Johnny, "We are off to bed" said Katie as they went to bed.**

**Next day**

**"I am off to do stuff. Molly and Lila Rae will be here soon" said Johnny as he look at Katie. "Ok" said Katie as they kiss and he left.**

**"Hey" said Molly as she and Lila Rae arrive few minutes later. "Others will be here in awhile" said Katie as they smile. "I will be at mom's with Mia taking care of her" said Molly as they smile.**

** "Walking distance from Lovett's" said Katie as Molly agreed. "Let's get start and Lila Rae put the stuff in the living room" said Molly as they have the party at the house.**

**Lovett's**

**"Hey baby I miss you" said Johnny as he call Katie. "If you behave I will kiss and tell" said Katie as they smile. "I rather kiss you all night in bed. Damn it Ethan don't throw that at me" said Johnny as he glare at Ethan and Katie laugh. **

**"Me too so the boys there?" said Katie as he look at the boys. "They are and I am going to need some loving after I kick Ethan's butt" said Johnny as she laugh and he smile. "You are on and only one you will get loving from" said Katie as they hang up and went to their own party.**

**"Where's Riley?" said Sam as he and Jamie was sitting on the couch while others play rock hero on big screen. "Working" said Jamie as he drink his beer. "Come on" said Sam as he and Jamie snuck outside after getting their coat on. "Stars" said Jamie as he look up to the night sky. **

**"I told Ryan that my family knew your mafia family because they used to help us out with the restaurants when a fire started out in the kitchen. other was arson fire and your grandfather owed my dad a favor then we got them both rebuild" said Sam as Jamie smile at him.**

**"Hey" said Riley as they turn around to see him standing on the stairs. "That I never knew" said Jamie as he look at Riley. "I will go in" said Sam as he went inside. "Should we go in?" said Riley as he walk on the deck by the door. **

**"Were you working?" said Jamie as he look at Riley. "I was for few hours" said Riley as he look at Jamie. "Let's go in" said Jamie as they went inside. "Hey" said Ryan as he and Riley hug. "Here" said Jamie as he got a beer for Riley and they went to join others.**

**Johnny and Katie's**

**"Kristina we know you miss Mia but put the phone away" said Katie as she smile and Kristina put it away.**

** "I prepared enough bottles and things for Mia. Sam and Molly's there helping out. Tonight is the first night I will spend away from her. Ethan's down the road from her. He could run over to check on her and run home" said Kristina as they laugh and hug her.**

** "The boys are at Ethan's for the night" said Karla as Kaylie brought drinks over to them. "I am not drinking because someone need to be sober by tomorrow and Kristina can't because she is nursing" said Kaylie as they drink from their cups. Both parties spent the night having fun.**

**A week later**

**Church**

**"I can't believe this is really happening" said Katie as she smile at Kaylie, Kristina and Karla who are her bridesmaids. Kristina is the maid of honor. "Then we will get Karla married off" said Kaylie as they laugh and got their dresses on. "Dr. Zacchara" said Kristina as the door open.**

** "Do anyone know where Johnny is?" said Nick as he look at the girls. "He's here somewhere and leave him alone" said Katie as she look at him and he left then she got on her wedding dress. "I am going to check on Caleb and things" said Molly as she smile at Katie and left the room.**

**"Mia's ready for a nap but she want to see the bride. It took me awhile to take her away from Johnny and Ethan they are funny right Mia?" said Kristina as she hold her two months old daughter in her arms. **

**"She love her daddy and uncle Johnny" said Katie as they laugh. "Mom she's ready for a nap" said Kristina as she give Mia to Alexis and they left to their seats. "William and Lizzie are you both ready?" said Katie as they nod. "Let's go" said Kaylie as they left the room.**

**"John it is time" said Ethan as he look at Johnny looking outside the window. "It's starting to snow. go to the girls and I will be there" said Johnny as Ethan left and Johnny went to the alter.**

**"Hi" said Kristina as she smile at Ethan who chuckle. "Ready?" said Kaylie as she look back to Katie who nod. Kristina and Ethan went first then Kaylie and Dean followed by Karla and Michael. William and Lizzie went down to them while this was happening the photographer was talking pictures of everyone.**

**here come the bride theme play as everyone stand up.**

**Then Katie and Jason walk toward Johnny. Johnny step down as Jason give her to him. They step up at the altar as the priest begin to speak. "Who gives this woman in marriage?" said the priest. "Her mother and I do" said Jason as they smile. You may be seated" said the priest as everyone sit down.**

**"Our couple chose to say their own vows today and Katie will begin" said the priest.**

**Katie start her vows.**

**"You are amazing, clever and charming. I am lucky to met you. We had our up and down over three years but we made it through. I will always love you for rest of my life and I promise to be your loving wife, your best friend, and the mother of your children until the day I die" said Katie as they smile.**

**"John you may start with your vows" said the priest.**

**"You are beautiful and I am lucky to have to you in my life. Who knew from that day we met at Kelly's that we would end up here three years later. I love you and always for the rest of my life. I promise to be your loving husband, your best friend, and the father of your children until the day I die" said Johnny as he smile and they exchange rings then light a candle for their future together.**

**Then the priest said.**

**"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Then they kiss while everyone clap and they went toward the doors. "We are ready" said Diego as he smile then they step outside. **

**"It's snowing" said Katie as she laugh and they walk toward the limo. "It start snowing before I went to meet you at the alter" said Johnny as she smile and they left.**

**Zacchara's**

**"Don't party too hard because we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning for a month in Caribbean" said Johnny as she hug him and they kiss. "Duty noted. I like the idea of having it here and it's new beginnings for us" said Katie as he smile and hug her.**

**"Uncle Johnny pick me up" said Lizzie as she tuck on his suit jacket and he pick her up. "It's official I am and she's a beautiful bride is she?" said Johnny as he smile and Lizzie nod. "Go on" said Katie as the twins run off. "It was beautiful wedding" said Olivia as she and Steve came over to them.**

**"Thank you" said Johnny as they hug Olivia and Steve. "Enjoy the party and he told me he asked you to look after the dogs" said Katie as she and Johnny were arm in arm and smiling. "A break from here will do you two good and the dogs will be fine" said Olivia as she smile at them. **

**"Just enjoy it because once you get back home it's time to go back to work" said Steve as they laugh. "It's time for us to dance" said Johnny as he lead her to the dance floor and they dance. "I love my girls" said Ethan as he dance with Kristina.**

**"I love you and Mia" said Kristina as they kiss. "Should we?" said Dean as he and Kaylie were dancing. "They look happy" said Kaylie as they smile. "Can I steal the bride?" said Sam as Katie look at the boys. "Sam" said Johnny as they smile. "The wedding was beautiful" said Sam as he and Katie hug.**

** "We want to have you all out to Brooklyn in June" said Ryan as he smile. "I have been pregnant since thanksgiving" said Kaylie as they look at her. "That make it the due date in September" said Kristina as they smile and they went to sit down to talk.**

**"Who's the boys?" said Jason as he look at Katie's table. "Sam and Ryan. Kristina and Kaylie went to PCHS with them then off to PVU. They moved to Brooklyn after they graduated. They got married their Junior year. They comes to visit when they can. Kristina and Kaylie are close with them. That's Jamie and Riley. The boys, Dean, Kaylie and Kristina they stuck together all through high school and went to college together" said Lorenzo as he smile. "Sam! Ryan!" said Peter as he ran over to their table and hug them.**

**"That can't be Peter he got too big" said Ryan as they laugh and look at Peter. "I am eight" said Peter as they smile. "True and give us other hug we did missed you" said Sam as they hug again. "Here's Mia" said Kristina as she give her to Ryan while Peter sit with Sam. "She's big already" said Ryan as they smile at Mia. **

**"She's two months old and turning 3 months in a week" said Kristina as Ethan came over to them. "I am taking her to dance" said Ethan as he laugh and took Mia with him. "I love them" said Kristina as she smile and went to join them.**

**"There's Mommy sweet girl" said Ethan as he let her hold Mia. "You are sweet" said Kristina as she smile at him and they dance together. "Let's go home and put her to bed" said Ethan as they left and the party ended. The next day came for Johnny and Katie as they left to Caribbean for a month.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**One month later**

**Zacchara's**

**"It's good to be home" said Katie as Johnny carry her through the door and put her down. "It is and that was the third time" said Johnny as they smile at each other. "I love you" said Katie as he kiss her. **

**"I love you too. I am going to get our bags. You could be pregnant by then" said Johnny as he went outside to the car to get the bags out of the car. "Jagger and Blake" said Katie as she smile at the dogs and pet them. "There are the boys" said Johnny as he pet them after getting the bags inside and close the door.**

**"I may be having your baby that would make me happy" said Katie as she put her arms around his neck. "Me too baby" said Johnny as he kiss her and pick her up to take her to bed.**

** "Marrying you was the best day of my life" said Katie as she kiss him while being on top of him. "Meeting you and everything else" said Johnny as he kiss her and roll her over to make love to her again.**

**"I don't want to work tomorrow and stay here with you in bed" said Katie as she smile at him. "So do I. We need to take care of the suitcases and we have to get back out there sometime" said Johnny as he kiss her and the dogs start barking. "That must be Olivia coming to feed the dogs" said Katie as they got up to get dressed.**

**"I fed them and how was the honeymoon?" said Olivia as she smile at them and Katie laugh while Johnny took care of the suitcases. "It was amazing and we are talking about having a baby" said Katie as they smile and Olivia hug her. **

**"You ok?" said Olivia as Katie nod at her. "For the first time in my life I don't want to go to work tomorrow" said Katie as Olivia laugh. "I wouldn't if I were you but I am dating your boss" said Olivia as Katie smile at her.**

**Next day**

**Forester's**

**"I can't believe two months**** flew by ****since my nephew Nicholas was born" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean. "He was small and he look like Diego. Hallie's like her mom" said Dean as Kaylie agreed with him and she put her hand on her stomach. "When are we going to tell them it's a girl?" said Dean as he smile and put his hand by her hand on her stomach.**

** "I am four months and the baby's shower is in July" said Kaylie as he kiss her and she felt her baby moving in her. "Bella want to let everyone know" said Dean as she smile when Bella kick in agreement with Dean. "We can tell everyone" said Kaylie as they left.**

**Hospital**

**"I am glad that the baby is healthy. I may have to do what you and Kristina did to have a healthy baby" said Katie as they went to the nurse station. "You will and more protective John will be" said Kaylie as they smile at the idea. "True" said Katie as they smile and Kaylie left then her cellphone ring.**

_**K- Thinking of you right now- Johnny**_

_**J- Same here- Katie**_

**"Katie?" said Lee as she smile. "Lee sorry was you talking to me? I was thinking of my new handsome husband and I never felt happy like this" said Katie as they smile. "Amazing is it? I have a patient coming in to have her twins you in?" said Lee as she give her the chart.**

**"Sure if you deliver my baby" said Katie as she laugh. "I will page when they are ready and I will be honor to deliver baby Zacchara" said Lee as she laugh and walk away leaving Katie smiling.**

**"Is it Dr. Zacchara now?" said Julian as she look at him smiling. "Yes it is since this morning" said Katie as she smile at him and her pager went off. "Oh look like I am needed somewhere" said Katie as she hear someone saying Dr. Zacchara please report to the ER and she ran off toward the ER.**

**"We tend to have humor sometime and it light up our day better. This hospital have the best doctors in town. Katie is one of them. You could learn something from her. Go on take a break" said Julian as his interns nod and walk away to take a break.**

**"I will go talk to her husband and you check on our twins. I will right there soon" said Lee as she walk toward the ER while she check on her patient. "Dr Zacchara. Dr. Julian said we could learn something from you" said Riley as she look at him and they laugh.**

**"It have been a year give it up Riley" said Katie as he smile at her. ****"I want to talk to you but I know you have lunch plans with Johnny everyday" said Riley as she smile at him. "You can start talking now until I get page or one of my patients come running out the doors" said Katie as he chuckle.**

**"With girls married and Karla will be soon. Sam and Ryan are married with twins" said Riley as she look at him. "You want to get married and have kids?" said Katie as she smile at him. "I do. I have been thinking about it lately" said Riley as she chuckle. "You want to marry Jamie?" said Katie as he nod at her.**

** "I want to ask him to marry me" said Riley as he smile. ****"You want to put a ring on him and have him give you babies?" said Katie as she smile at him. **

**"Yes but I want to because I love him" said Riley as someone came over to her about the twins. "I got to go deliver the twins. We are not done yet" said Katie as she went into the birthing room after Lee came inside.**

**"One thing what make you want to be a doctor?" said Riley as they walk to the nurse station after she got changed and left the locker room when he caught up.**

**"When my brother got hurt at age eleven I would help my mom take care of him and that was when I realize I want to be a doctor. What's up with you?" said Katie as she look at him. "Do you think he will?" said Riley as she smile at him. ****"I heard you delivered twins earlier" said Johnny as they smile.**

**"I did and I got called to the ER to deliver a little boy who mother died an hour later we tried to save her. I felt for that little boy because Peter was born without a dad. Babies are miracles and they should have both parents" said Katie as Johnny hold her in his arms to comfort her.**

**"Peter grew up with many people in his life and he's amazing boy so will the baby I gather he is with his father?" said Johnny as she nod. "He is. Riley want to get married" said Katie as they smile at Riley. **

**"Sure go ahead and tell him" said Riley as he look at her. "Everyone we know is either getting married or having a baby" said Johnny as she laugh and look at Johnny.**

**"You are lucky man to own my heart" said Katie as she smile at him. "Easy or I will find us a on call room and show you how lucky I am" said Johnny as he whisper in her ear and she blush. **

**"Tempting but I have to be better example at work no matter how hot you are" said Katie as he smile at her. "You want dinner at Metro Court after work?" said Johnny as she nod at him. "I am in and I love you" said Katie as they kiss.**

**"Don't make me get the hose for you two" said Matt as they look at him. "What do you need Matt?" said Katie as she look at Matt. "Just making sure you two behave" said Matt as he smile at them. **

**"Do me this favor go get me lunch from Deli and coffee" said Katie as she pout at him. "I am on it baby love you" said Johnny as he left to get lunch.**

**"Was you my mentor?" said Katie as she smile at him. "You were my favorie intern" said Matt as they smile and Riley came over. Matt was being call to ER and left. "Come on" said Katie as she talk to him about the chart and went to see a patient. **

**"How many babies have you delievered?" said Riley as she count it in her head. ****"Many. I had twins, triplets and single babies the whole time I have been at this hospital. I am off to lunch for an hour" said Katie as she see Johnny with lunch for them.**

**"Sure go on to him" said Riley as she smile at him. "Are you?" said Katie as she look at him and he nod. "I will go get lunch" said Riley as Johnny came over to them. "Hey. Talk to Jamie" said Katie as he smile at her and walk away then she left with Johnny for lunch.**

**"I will see you later for dinner" said Katie as they was laughing and arm in arm being happy together. "Be here by seven and you are off thirty minute early" said Johnny as she nod and he kiss her.**

** "Bye" said Katie as he and left. "Sam and Jason are here" said Riley as he smile at her and she took the chart from him. "Thanks" said Katie as they went into their room.**

**"How's the lucky man?" said Lee as she smile when Katie came in with Riley. "Charming sweet" said Katie as she look at her chart and smile. "Not to me" said Jason as they look at him. "I do think he is" said Riley as they smile at him and Lee agreed. "Ladies only I guess" said Katie as Jason look at them.**

**"What did you see in him?" said Jason as she look at him. "He's a good man, have a good heart, he's protective and sweetheart. if you tell him I said he is a sweetheart I will deny it but the most is he love me. I married him a month ago" said Katie as she look at Jason and give the chart to Riley. **

**"Considering his history?" said Jason as Lee check on the baby. **

**"What does she see in you?" said Katie as Sam laugh. "Same as you do for Johnny" said Sam as they heard the baby heartbeat. "She's well along to be ready to be born in August" said Lee as they smile and left the room. "Who's next?" said Katie as she look at Riley while he look at her charts while they were busy at work.**

**Docks**

**"Jamie" said Johnny as he and Ethan were meeting him and Dean on the docks. "Anything's up on your end?" said Dean as Johnny and Ethan start laughing. **

**"My dad didn't like the idea of his only son being allies with Alcazar, Delmarco and Forester. I told him I had two Forester boys on my crew. I talked to Lorenzo and Diego. We will become ally with Forester family" said Johnny as they smile and shake hands.**

**"I would like that" said Jamie as he smile and Dean agreed. "We know you and Kaylie already allied both families with your marriage but we want to include us and Delmarco family said they will come to the meeting when it take place" said Ethan as they agreed with him.**

** "I heard Diego have been coming up with stuff on that mob and Michael want to know what is the next move to take down Jerry Jacks. I asked around and he rented a room above Kelly's" said Jamie as they look around to make sure they are clear.**

**"Am I late?" said Caleb as he walk down the stairs to handle the envelope to Dean. "You and Molly are in College. I told you to call me after your last class" said Jamie as he look at Caleb. **

**"I know and I was on my way to Kelly's" said Caleb as they look at him. "I am off to meet Kaylie at Lorenzo's. We are having a girl" said Dean as he look at them. "Awesome. Let's go" said Ethan as they left to where ever they was going to.**

**Alcazar's**

**"We are having a girl and her name is Bella Rose Forester" said Kaylie as she smile at them and they hug her. "My little sister is having a baby. Should we up the bet?" said Diego as he smile at her and she laugh. "No marriage no baby" said Kaylie as she smile at him. **

**"I will take it" said Diego as they hug. "We grew up did we?" said Kaylie as she smile and they watch their family talking to one other. "So much have changed since the day you came into our life" said Diego as he smile at her and look at others.**

**"Dad's third grandchild and mom's first" said Kaylie as she smile at Dean who came over to them and smile at her. "First grandchild for my parents" said Dean as he took her into his arms. **

**"Between us they will get handful of grandchildren" said Abby as she was in Diego's arms and they smile at her. "I am ready to go home" said Kaylie as they left.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Two months later**

**Forester's**

**"I am having the baby shower here next month" said Kaylie as she was sitting on the couch and look at Dean. "I am getting boys in to get the baby room done. I am off to that meeting" said Dean as he got up. **

**"I would go with you but I can't due to the baby" said Kaylie as he kiss her and left. An hour later she left to see Kristina and Mia.**

**Lovett's**

**"Hey Mia" said Kristina as she smile at them and sit by Ethan to take her from him. "I got to go to the meeting. When I get back we are going out just us three" said Ethan as she smile at him and he kiss her. "I will be here" said Kristina as he kiss Mia's forehead and left. Then Kaylie came over to hang out with them for awhile.**

**Hospital**

**"Hey girl of my heart I found something at home that you want to explain?" said Johnny as he look at her when he came over to her at the nurse station. "Like what?" said Katie as she look at the charts and Johnny. "It was in the bathroom and a positive pregnancy test" said Johnny as she look up to him.**

**"I am pregnant" said Katie as they look at each other. "Hey Katie you are pregnant and you should go see Lee" said Robin as she smile at them and left them alone. ****"Our baby" said Katie as she came around the nurse station to hug him. **

**"You have made me happy for a long time" said Johnny as they smile and went to see Dr. Lee. ****"We want to see how long we are" said Katie as they went to get her check out and see how the baby is. "Three months and due in December" said Lee as she smile and give them two scans.**

** "Caribbean our honeymoon baby" said Katie as she smile and he look at her. "Caribbean have been kind to us" said Johnny as he kiss her and Lee talk to them about the baby plan. "A baby and it explain alot of things" said Katie as she smile at him and heard Dr. Zacchara please report to the ER.**

**"Dr. Zacchara sound nice" said Johnny as he smile at her. "I have to go" said Katie as they kiss. "See you at home Dr. Zacchara" said Johnny as she smile at him. "You are not going to the meeting right?" said Johnny as he look at Katie and she nod.**

**"I told my dad that I will be working and the girls are not going" said Katie as he look at his watch and she smile at him. "It's time" said Johnny as he left to the docks to meet the boys before going to the meeting.**

**"Can you page Matt?" said Maxie as she smile at Katie. "Sure" said Katie as she paged Matt to the nurse station. "You and Johnny having little Zacchara?" said Maxie as they smile. **

**"Due in December" said Katie as she smile and Matt show up. "She's pregnant" said Maxie as she hug Matt and they smile at her. "Little Johnny" said Matt as he and Maxie laugh. "Funny" said Katie as she smile and they left.**

**Docks**

**"Johnny" said Jamie as he was waiting with Michael, Dean and Ethan to the docks. "Katie's pregnant. You ready to go?" said Johnny as they start talking while walking to the meeting.**

**Alcazar's building**

**"Diego" said Johnny as he lead them into the room and went over to Diego. ****"Hey" said Diego as they sit down and Lorenzo enter the room. ****"If everyone is here we can start" said Lorenzo as they sit down.**

**"Kaylie said you have been back for ten years" said Hal as they agreed and look at him. "The girls opted out this meeting due to wedding, pregnancy and caring for a child. Katie, Kaylie and Kristina attend meetings sometime" said Johnny as they nod in agreement.**

**"Alot have changed since we returned. I got married and have two kids. All my friends are married with children. My sisters grew up and one's married. I had lost two friends. Abby's sister and cousin are married with children" said Diego as he look at them.**

**"Ethan and I ally with Alcazars out of respect to Kaylie. It's really a nice long story" said Johnny as he smile and look over to Ethan. "Do tell" said Dale as he look at them and Ethan chuckle.**

**"We came here after I met my birth mother. Kristina was the first I met and she took me to meet my half little sister. I met my youngest nephew and met ****my older brother****. ****We had DNA test when Luke came back to town and it confirmed that we are family.**

**I met Lucky's wife and his sons there. ****Every time we went to Kelly's we would see Kaylie and Kristina working there. He was setting a meeting with Alcazars around the time he met Kaylie and Kristina****" said Ethan as he smile.**

**"That was like six years ago. I went to school with Jamie, Kristina and Kaylie. You two came up in their girl talk so many times and we had fun teasing Kristina over Ethan" said Dean as he and Jamie start laughing.**

**"Kristina and Kaylie introduced me to my wife Katie their freshmen year but it was Katie's junior year. Three months later we started dating. He have been dating Kristina since she was eighteen. Kaylie and Dean have been together long before we met" said Johnny as they nod in agreement.**

**"Did you ask to date her?" said Hal as he look at Ethan. "I asked her mother Alexis and she agreed if I wait until she is eighteen. She knew we have been hanging out and having dinner together sometime. We are parents to amazing little girl Mia and she's our world" said Ethan as he look at them.**

**"I had a relationship with Kristina. It wasn't that serious and we ****hang out. Kristina introduced me to Riley. We start dating a month later and been together since" said Jamie as he smile.**

**"I didn't miss a thing?" said Caleb as he arrive and Dale got up then they hug. "We were talking of you all went on ten years of not letting us know" said Hal as they sit down.**

**"I was not aware that we were to do that. When Jamie told me about the whole thing and I want that trust fund. We went to talk to our parents about that. We were young when we moved here and grew up. Ten years was long time ago" said Caleb as he look at Hal and Dale.**

**"I didn't know Kaylie's last name when we met her and I found out her name at their high school graduation. I remember looking around to see if I could find Lorenzo somewhere but I never found him" said Darren as they look at him.**

**"How did you bring her home to your parents?" said Hal as Jamie look over to Dean who was smiling. "He's right I didn't tell him her last name. Meet my girlfriend Kaylie and now my wife" said Dean as Hal and Dale smile while looking at him.**

** "If you looked way up and left to the stage you would have saw her whole family sitting there" said Lorenzo as Diego agreed.**

**Lovett's**

**"Baby shower at my place next month" said Kaylie as she smile while looking at Mia. "I got stuff for the party and Katie got the cake covered. Karla want to do the punch" said Kristina as she sit down on the couch after cleaning up.**

** "Cool" said Kaylie as she smile at Kristina. "We are having family night just three of us here" said Kristina as she put Mia in her play pen and sit down. Then Kaylie left three hours later to go home while Kristina spend time with her family for the night.**

**Forester's**

**"She's active right now" said Dean as he have his hand on her belly while they were sitting on the couch. "She have been active for days and sometimes I can't wait to have her to be born" sad Kaylie as he chuckle and kiss her.**

** "Two months to go. Let's go look at Bella's room and try to get some sleep" said Dean as he got up and help her up. "I can try if she settle down" said Kaylie as they went upstairs for the night.**

**Two days later**

**Zacchara's Garage**

**"I am off with Kaylie's car and if you need help just call" said Dean as he was working at the garage with Diego, Johnny and Ethan. "Ok. Kristina's car is done and take it home" said Johnny as he look at few folders on the table. "She will be glad to have it back" said Ethan as he left in Kristina's car.**

** "There's a car coming in and I am off to the warehouse" said Diego as he look at Johnny and left as the Jaguar car enter the garage with it's black tinted windows which had Johnny's attention and he close the garage door behind the car. ****"Hey Johnny" said Katie as she got out of the car and went over to him.**

**"That's your car? Welcome home" said Johnny as he look at the car and they smile. ****"It is. I brought it with my car insurance payment and the settlement. ****When James and I went to court to settle the suit against the damages done to my old car.**

**A beautiful red mustang car I had wrecked by their stupidity and reckless driving. James was driving the car and lucky we was wearing our seat belts. James helped paid for the car" said Katie as they open the hood. ****"It's really a nice car and where have you been hiding it?" said Johnny as he look at her. **

**"At my dad's garages and he let me use one of his cars for my college years. One of my uncles owned a garage and rental cars he gave me half off price to borrow one for long as I wanted" said Katie as he took a look under the hood.**

**"What's the problem?" said Johnny as he look at her. "It need to be check out" said Katie as she look at him. ****"how old is this?" said Johnny as he went to the papers for the car.**

**"I had it since I was nineteen and my dad took it out for spin with the twins in the back seat. ****When I brought the car it was brand new. ****My whole family helped pay for the car. My brother had the twins wash my car and he waxed the car" said Katie as he smile at her.**

**"I would if it was in my car and it is a beauty" said Johnny as he look at the battery. "Tell me how many times do you drive it and how fast?" said Johnny as he look at her and smile.**

**"Ever since I had it and many times. We would take it out into the country roads and speed" said Katie as she smile at him. "We should do that sometime" said Johnny as he move toward her. "Who's car is that?" said Olivia as she came inside and Katie smile.**

**"Mine" said Katie as Olivia look at the car. ****"It's a beautiful car" said Olivia as Johnny was checking on the motor. "It is" said Katie as Johnny start the car and they look at Johnny.**

**"Johnny where's my car?" said Olivia as she smile. "It sound amazing" said Katie as he turn off the car and give Olivia her car keys. "It's in the next one" said Johnny as Olivia went to her car and left. ****"What's next?" said Katie as she was looking at the motor.**

**"What I want to do is check the oil and lift the car to go under" said Johnny as she reach to check the oil and**** put it back. ****"Good thing my hands are not dirty and how well do you know cars?" said Johnny as he pull her to him and kiss her.**

** "Forever and my first time working on real cars was fourteen with my brother and that is how he met James" said Katie as she put her arms around his neck to kiss him. "It is really a turn on to know that my girl knew about cars" said Johnny as she laugh and they kiss.**

**"Been awhile since I have been here with you" said Katie as she smile ****and ****Johnny agreed. ****"You remember the days we had here" said Johnny as he smile and give her the water bottle.**

**"We had good times here" said Katie as she drink her water then he kiss her forehead and put his free hand on her hip. ****"We did. When our baby is born. Are you starting to come here less?" said Johnny as she put her free hand on the back of his neck.**

**"You got me pregnant on our honeymoon. I will come here much as I can with or without the baby" said Katie as he kiss her. "I do not want our kids to be in the mob. I want them to have this garage and my shares of the gym and boxing center next door" said Johnny as she smile and he watch her walk around the table.**

**"What if they want to? They will be the children of mob boss and mob queen known as mob princess of NYC mafia" said Katie as she look at him. ****"Once you are in the mob there's no way out" said Johnny as he put his bottle down. "True" said Katie as she did the same and he slid his arms around her waist.**

**"You know I love you" said Johnny as she smile and nod. "I love you" said Katie as they kiss and the door open. "Steve asked me to get his car for him" said Olivia as she smile. "Next time lock the door" said Olivia as he went to get the keys for her and she left with the car.**

**"Afternoon Zaccharas" said Karla as she and Michael look at them. ****"Lift the car" said Katie as she smile and walk over to the table to work on her car information papers while Johnny lift the car. ****Johnny and Michael stood under the car to look at it.**

** "It is a cool car" said Karla as she and Katie watch the boys under it. "It is my car" said Katie as they laugh while watching the boys. ****"It look good" said Johnny as they put the car back down.**

**"I finally took my car back from my family. ****I dreamed of having this car since I was twelve when I went to a car show with my grandparents and fell in love with the idea of owning it which we made it happened" said Katie as the boys look at her .**

**"I would want to drive it sometime" said Johnny as she smile at him. "Me too" said Karla as they laugh and look at her. "It'a a beauty" said Michael as they smile at him.**

**"I am off to work and get me later" said Katie as he walk her outside. "I will get you and take care of the baby" said Johnny as they smile and he touch her belly. "Ok" said Katie as they kiss and she left.**

**Hospital**

**"I am tired and it is six in the morning" said Katie as she walk outside with Steve. "Me too. Katie you need to hand off the night shifts, no more ORS, no more on calls. I want you to take it easy and have the baby" said Steve as he see Olivia waiting by her car.**

**"You two look tired. You are pregnant?" said Olivia as she look at them as a yellow ford mustang pull up by them. "I am three months along. Johnny?" said Katie as she smile at Olivia and they look at him coming over after getting out of the car.**

**"Where have you been hiding it?" said Katie as he took her into his arms and she rest her head on his chest. "The car that was covered up was that car" said Johnny as they look at him. "It have been there all along?" said Olivia as he smile and nod.**

**"You are so clever that no one even notice and I bet we thought it was a junk car or something" said Olivia as they laugh. "It's a classic" said Johnny as he lead Katie to get in the car. "John you have two cars?" said Olivia as she look at him. "I do" said Johnny as he got in the car and they left.**

**Kelly's**

**"I told Michael that we got to be home in time for Bella's birth" said Karla as she walk into Kelly's with Katie and Kaylie since they were meeting Kristina and Mia there for lunch.**

**"You two will be gone for two weeks and be back early before her due date" said Kaylie as she smile at Karla and Mike serve them orange juice. ****"How's my ladies today?" said Mike as he smile at them.**

** "Waiting for Bella to be born and this girl married off. We can't forget your baby" said Kaylie as she smile at Katie. "Hey" said Kristina as she came over to them with Mia then Mike took her in his arms. **

**"She's getting big" said Mike as he smile at Mia in his arms and look at Kristina. "Almost one year old. Can we have her party here?" said Kristina as she smile at him and Mia. "I will close Kelly's on his birthday and let Georgie know" said Mike as they smile at him.**

**"You see her baby yet?" said Karla as Mike smile. "Went this morning and she's beautiful" said Mike as Mia want Kristina and he give her back to Kristina. "She is" said Katie as they smile and Kristina sit down.**

** "I got the seat for Mia. I will go get it" said Mike as he went to get the high chair for Mia to sit in. "Thanks" said Kristina as she got Mia in the seat and smile at him. "Anything for Mia. I better get back to the kitchen" said Mike as he smile and went back to work.**

**"Ever since Mia was born I never went anywhere without her and she's almost a toddler. She's going to be handful and walking. Lulu said she stopped taking Peter to work when he was one and have sitters for him. Same for Lily" said Kristina as they were half way through lunch.**

**"Enroll her into Abby's day care. Her daycare is the best place for our kids and they take great care of the children. Peter before he started school. Bella's going there when she is old enough. Aiden, AJ and Sky went there before they started school. Jake and Cameron used to" said Kaylie as they agreed.**

**"Your dad's over there and have you told him yet?" said Karla as she notice him talking to other men at a table. "We want to wait before telling everyone" said Katie as she smile at them. "We know and the boys too. Mia knows so does Mike" Kaylie as Kristina nod in agreement.**

**"We all see each other everyday" said Katie as she remind them and they agreed. "Ladies. How's my favorite little girl?" said Riley as he walk into Kelly's toward the girls and smile at Mia. "Riley" said Kristina as they laugh and unaware the men were looking at them.**

**"Katie" said Jason as they walk over to them. ****"Dad" said Katie as she got up and they hug. ****"Riley you better not play favorites between her and Bella. We want them to be best friends and grow up together" said Kaylie as she got up and stand by him. ****"Both favorite girls" said Riley as he smile at her and Kristina laugh.**

**"What about mine or hers?" said Karla as she and Katie look at Riley. "Good point" said Riley as they smile at him. ****"Johnny and I are having a baby. It's due in December" said Katie as she smile at her father. ****"I will tell the family" said Jason as they smile.**

**"Are you the Riley that Jamie is dating?" said Dale as he and Hal look at him. "I told them in front of Jamie when he was being a pain and I told him to behave or find a way home to you" said Kaylie as she look at confused Riley then he smile at her.**

**"He can be sometime" said Riley as Hal laugh and they look at him. ****"Jamie's my grandson and his nephew. Jamie have been like that since he was four. Hal's his uncle. Bella's due soon?" said Dale as he smile at Riley and Kaylie.**

**"She is due middle of September. We will let you know and she have a big family. I don't want to over do it with her" said Kaylie as they agreed with her. Then two hours later they left to go home.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A month later**

**Forester's**

**"Dean it's time" said Kaylie as she woke him up and got up. "Now?" said Dean as he got up to get ready to go. "Get the bag and I called Katie. They are waiting for us" said Kaylie as they left to the hospital.**

**Hospital**

**"Follow me" said Katie as they went into the birth room. "Call everyone" said Kaylie as she was already on the bed and Dean by her side. "I will do it and let Lee know you are here" said Katie as she left the room. "I can't wait to hold her" said Dean as he smile at her. "Me too and I love you" said Kaylie as they kiss. **

**"I love my girls" said Dean as Dr. Lee came in to talk to them.**

**"Johnny get out of the bed and get to the hospital because Kaylie's in labor. She want everyone here" said Katie as she call Johnny first. ****"She cho****se this early in the morning to come" said Johnny as he yawn. **

**"Say that on my due day I will kick your butt" said Katie as she heard him getting up on other end. "On the way" said Johnny as they hang up then she call Devane and Alcazar families.**

**"Kristina, it's time Bella is coming" said Katie as they smile. "We are coming. Ethan get up and get Mia because we have to go" said Kristina as she got up to get ready. "Can you call Michael and Karla on the way here?" said Katie as she watch the elevators. "Sure be there soon" said Kristina as they hang up.**

**"Devanes" said Katie as she smile and everyone start showing up. "How is she?" said Aidan as he smile at Katie. "Doing well and I need to go back in. When Johnny get here page me" said Katie as Robin nod. **

**"Can I see her?" said Jacilyn as they smile. "Sure" said Katie as she and Jacilyn went to see Kaylie. "Mom" said Kaylie as Jacilyn went to her other side and smile at her.**

**"You two are going to be here the whole time?" said Lee as they nod at her. "I know Kaylie would want her mom here and Katie to be present when Bella is born" said Dean as Kaylie smile at him and Katie's beeper went off. "I will be right back and page me when it is time" said Katie as they nod and she left.**

**"Ready to meet your great granddaughter Bella today?" said Patrick as he and Matt smile at Noah. "Let's go and see how big the crowd it is in the waiting room" said Noah as he smile and they left to the waiting room. "Mac is going to keep the twins for few hours" said Maxie as she give him a cup of coffee.**

**"Hey" said Johnny as he smile at Katie and they went to the waiting room. "Lily is at my mom's" said Dante as he sit down with Lulu. **

**"It's time" said Katie as her pager went off and she went back to the room. "I was thinking of how fast time had went and now she's having her baby today" said Diego as he sit by Lulu. "We were young when we met her" said Lulu as Diego agreed. "We was teens and she was eight" said Diego as she agreed.**

**"My daughter's having a baby" said Lorenzo as he look at Skye who smile at him. "She grew up as a amazing lady because of her parents and family" said Skye as they hug and Dean came over to them.**

**"It's a girl. Bella Rose Forester and she's doing well. I will let you all know when she is ready for visitors. She's asking for you Lorenzo" said Dean as he smile and went back to his girls with Lorenzo.**

**"Dad meet Bella" said Kaylie as she smile and give Bella to him. "She look like you" said Lorenzo as he smile and hold his grand daughter in his arms. "Thanks. Mom bring Lulu, Dante and Peter in if they are here" said Kaylie as Jacilyn smile and left the room.**

**"Hey Peter meet Bella" said Kaylie as she smile at him while Lulu hold Bella in her arms after Lorenzo give Bella over to her. "She's pretty" said Peter as he look at Bella. "Are your parents coming?" said Dante as he look at Dean. **

**"They went to the airport to get the rest of the family and be here soon" said Dean as he look at Dante and Bella. "She's beautiful" said Lulu as Dean got Bella from Lulu. "Thank you" said Dean as he smile at them then Lulu left with Dante and Peter.**

**"Meet your niece Bella" said Dean as he give Bella to Diego while Abby, Lila Rae, Skyler and AJ look at Bella. "I called Slaters and they are coming" said Aidan as he smile at Kaylie. "Then they will tell everyone back in Pine Valley. Mom can you give me my phone?" said Kaylie as she smile and she had a idea of who to call. **

**"Sam and Ryan are on the way" said Dean as he look at her and they smile. "Bella is it a nickname or a name?" said Hallie as she look at Kaylie. "A name as it is listed on her paper. Unlike Nicky" said Kaylie as they smile at Andy who keep wanting to see the baby from Diego's arms.**

**"Mcbain" said John as he answer the phone after Kaylie call him. "It's me Kaylie. I just want to let you know that I had my baby girl today" said Kaylie as she smile. "Congratulations. Bring her out here whenever you can and we would like to see her" said John as Natalie took the phone. **

**"Send us a picture of her" said Natalie as she smile at John. "Mom's sending you one right away" said Kaylie as they talk then hang up after Natalie got a picture of Bella. "We will go and let others see her. Call us if you two need anything" said Skye as they nod then she left with others.**

**"Hey" said Kristina as she, Karla, Michael, Mia and Ethan come in the room. "Image of her mother" said Michael as they smile at Bella in Karla's arms after Dean give her Bella. ****"See baby Bella" said Ethan as he have Mia in his arms and she look at Bella.**

**"She need a nap" said Kristina as she look at Mia who have been trying to go to sleep lately. ****"Take her home before she get upset" said Karla as they laugh. **

**"My dad asked for us to come by. We will walk you three out. Expect us to stop by once you are home" said Michael as Karla give Bella to Kaylie. "Sure" said Dean as they smile and left.**

**"Welcome to the family Bella" said Emma as she and her brother Noah smile at Bella while Patrick hold her. "We would brought the twins but I think they are coming down with flu so Mac took them while we come here" said Maxie as she smile at Kaylie then they look at Patrick giving Bella over to Noah.**

**"She take after her mother" said Anna as she smile at Bella while Robin fix the little hat Bella had on her head. "Best on keeping all boys from her Dean" said Matt as they laugh and Kaylie smile at them.**

**"Give her a brother so he should keep the boys away from our cousin" said Kyle as he smile at Kaylie and Dean. "She's your second cousin and i am going to wait five years to have other. Right Dean?" said Kaylie as she smile at Kyle then look at Dean. "Right" said Dean as they smile. **

**"We will go since we have dinner at Mac's and one of us should check the twins" said Robin as she smile then they start to leave. "Katie's on duty until tonight and Emily is on overnight. Elizabeth should be in soon" said Noah as he give Bella to Dean and kiss Kaylie's forehead then left with others.**

**"Greetings from Brooklyn" said Sam as he smile at them while Ryan hug Kaylie then Dean let Sam hold Bella. "Just like her mother" said Riley as he look at Bella and they smile. "Have everyone been here?" said Jamie as he look at Kaylie. **

**"Almost everyone. Slaters, Mike and his family have not arrive yet" said Kaylie as Riley give Bella to Kaylie. "We will go and let you feed her. We left the twins with Molly at Kelly's" said Ryan as they smile and left then Kaylie fed her daughter. ****"Is the coast clear?" said Kendall as she open the door slightly.**

**"Yes and the baby is sleeping" said Dean as they came into the room. "Bianca and her family would be here if they had not left to Paris last week but they do want to see the baby" said Haley as she and Cassie look at her after looking at Bella while Kendall took some pictures of Bella. **

**"She does look like Kaylie when she was a baby" said Zach as he look at Bella and smile. "Is it true Jace's having other baby?" said Kendall as they look at her. "Yes a girl due April 20th" said Kaylie as she smile.**

**"Then next one would be boy" said Spike as they laugh. "How many siblings do you have?" said Ian as he look at Kaylie. "One older brother, One little sister, Two little brothers and a baby sister on the way" said Kaylie as she smile at Ian who was amazed. "On both sides?" said Ian as Kaylie and Dean laugh.**

** "Diego, Lila, Skyler on dad's side. AJ and my new little sister on mom's side" said Kaylie as she look at Ian and he nod. "A very big family she have little brother" said Spike as they laugh. "Come on. Jace's putting us up for the night and dinner. You get some rest" said Zach as she nod then he left with his family.**

**"Finally got myself away from the twins for them created a mess eating sundaes" said Molly as she come in the room with Bryan, Cassie and Caleb. "Are the grandparents coming?" said Dean as he look at his sister and cousins. "On their way here" said Caleb as he and Molly look at the sleeping baby. **

**"Grandparents as in all?" said Cassie as she look at Dean and they laugh. "Actually our grandparents is Bella's great grandparents" said Bryan as they agreed. **

**"Kristina's words stand no meaning to seeing is believing because she is one of the most beautiful baby I ever seen" said Molly as she smile at Kaylie. Then the rest of the family arrived. "Molly and I have work in the morning so we are going" said Caleb as he and Dean hug. "Later" said Molly as she and Caleb left.**

**"Molly and Caleb?" said Hal as he look at them. "Bryan's dating my sister Lila Rae" said Kaylie as she smile and they look at Bryan. "I am single if you want to know" said Cassie as she smile at Hal. "Yes little sister stay single" said Dean as he smile at Cassie. **

**"Visiting hours end in five minutes" said Katie as she look at them along with Johnny and Mike. **

**"When are you on your leave?" said Kaylie as she smile at Katie. "Next month" said Katie as Dean's family start leaving and Mike look at Bella. "Beautiful like her mother" said Mike as he smile and look at Kaylie. "Thanks" said Kaylie as Dean left to walk his family to the elevators.**

**"Thanks" said Kaylie as Dean left to walk his family to the elevators. "We better go since the visiting hours ended" said Johnny as he look at Katie and they smile at him. "Rest Kaylie alot of rest" said Mike as he smile at Kaylie and she nod. "I will" said Kaylie as they left and Dean returned to her side.**


End file.
